Team RWBY and JNPR reacts to Neebs Gaming Plays Subnautica
by Dario Soto
Summary: Right before the Vytal Festival was going to start, Teams RWBY and JNPR received a strange message from a 'fan' and given them a playlist of a gamer playing a game as a gift. Having nothing to do, both teams sat down as they watch the craziest, funniest, and unexpected adventure they ever witness. (Between Volumes 2 & 3)
1. Ep 1: CRAP! I'M STRANDED!

**Hello new reader! I welcome you to my new story! I have seen people writing fanfics of the RWBY cast reacting to different stuff such as Earth videos, Alternative Universes (mostly staring Jaune Arc), and even one reacting to the show itself! I started to think that I should do a RWBY reaction of my own and though 'But what should I have them react to?' until I saw a review that asked a writer to write a RWBY Reacts to Neebs Gaming Plays Subnautica. And so, here we are! I hope whoever wrote that review is seeing this fanfic.**

**Anyways, I don't know if I am going to regularly update this story, mostly because the chapters are going to be super long, and I have to watch and rewatch the same episode over and over again just to get the dialogue right, so I apologize in advance for either getting some thing wrong or skipping over some dialogues, I have really tried my best since the videos have no subtitles, and when they do, they aren't correctly accurate.**

**I believe that is it as far as I know, I know there are some writers that tell the RWBY cast that what they are seeing are from other worlds or from Earth, but here, I decided to remain that a mystery so that they can be confused at certain things they don't understand and try to figure it out on their own.**

**And with that out of the way, let us begin!**

Chapter 1

It has been a few days since Team RWBY stopped Roman Torchwick and the White Fang from destroying Vale with the Grimm. And because the Vytal Tournament is coming, Team RWBY, along with Team JNPR, were training non-stop so that they can be prepared for their fights. However, even with all that, they all haven't found the time for them to relax or have any fun.

Until now…

"I'm bored!" Ruby whined as she looked at Weiss, "Entertain me."

In Team RWBY's dorm, the girls were busy doing their own thing: Yang was using her Scroll to play video games, Blake was reading one of her books, Weiss was doing her homework while also studying and Ruby…well…pretty much nothing at the moment.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "Can't you see I am busy right now?"

"Yeah," Yang said, "Don't want to bother the Ice Queen with her studies."

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Weiss asked.

Blake merely rolled her eyes and said "Well, what can we do? There is nothing going on or to do before the tournament starts."

"Why not hang out with Jaune and the others?" Yang asked, "I'm sure you can find something to do with them."

Ruby sighed and said "I dunno. I want to hang out with you guys, but…"

All of a sudden, her Scroll started to beep along with Weiss', Blake's and Yang's Scrolls as well. Curious, they all took out their Scrolls and saw that they all have a new message on them. Ruby then said "Uh…you guys have the same message, right?"

"Yeah," Blake suspiciously said, "Doesn't say from who though."

"You don't think someone hacked our Scrolls, right?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Yang said as she was frustrated, "But whoever they are, they just messed up my perfect score!"

While looking at the message, only Ruby decided to take the chance as she opened to message as it said _**"Hello Team RWBY and JNPR, you don't know me, but I know who you all are. You might be wondering who I am and why I sent you all the same message, rest assure that I am no hacker. Let's say that I am a fan of all of you. You will all have troubled times ahead of you and you will all face great challenges. There are others who wish to thank you for all for your efforts to make the world a better place, but I decided to give you all a gift of my own. Think of it as a way for you all to entertain yourselves before the Vytal Tournament. In this message, there is a playlist of one of my favorite gamers attached playing an interesting game you all might be interested in. I hope you all enjoy this gift and never give up and always move forward. From, a fan."**_

"What the?" Weiss asked after she read the message, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Team RWBY and JNPR," Blake read that part, "Does that mean the others got the same message too?"

Wanting to know, Ruby made her way to Team JNPR's room and knocked on the door. Moments later, the door opened revealing to be Jaune. When Jaune saw Ruby, he said "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Hey Jaune," Ruby said, "Did you guys get a weird message?"

"You too?!" Nora shouted from the background.

Ren then said "The message did say both of our teams."

"And they said they are a fan of us," Pyrrha said, "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Nora said, "But it's about time we got some recognition! We have worked our butts off to be recognized!"

Ruby thought about it and said "Well, why don't you guys head to our room? We can talk more there."

Team JNPR agreed as they all headed to Team RWBY's room and talked among themselves. As they were talking, Yang then said "I don't know why someone would send us a playlist of some gamer playing a game. I mean, not only is it boring, but there are literally HUNDREDS of gamers who do the same thing on DustTube."

Pyrrha tilted her head and asked "Really?"

Jaune nodded and replied "Yeah, they do that to review games, commentary them while they play, even sponsor the game for the company the game was made."

Weiss just sighed and said "Ugh, so whoever sent us that message gave us a playlist of a gamer who is playing a video game? That's childish."

Blake looked over at Ruby and asked "Does it say what gamer it is and what game they are playing?"

Ruby looked at the message and the attachment and replied "It doesn't say. I guess we can find out by playing the playlist."

"Oh!" Nora cried in excitement, "Why don't we make it a hangout?! Let's grab some snacks and watch it!"

Everyone thought about it as Pyrrha replied "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We do need a break after all the training we have been doing."

"Well, alright then," Ruby said as she looked at her teammates, "You guys in?"

Her teammates thought about it and Yang shrugged and said "Might as well, I am curious what gamer we are going to see."

Blake sighed and said "I guess I can see what it's about."

As everyone stared at Weiss, she rolled her eyes and said "It better not be a waste of time."

As Ruby cheered, everyone started to get everything prepared. Once everyone had some snacks to munch on and made make-shift cushions with the pillows. When everyone was settled in, Ruby connected her Scoll to the holographic screen and pressed play.

***The video starts as an upbeat music starts to play as the words "Neebs Gaming Plays Subnautica" appears on the screen***

"Okay, let's pause it here," Yang said as she took out her Scroll, "Let's see who this person is."

The moment she entered 'Neebs Gaming' on her Scroll and pressed enter, she raised her eyebrow in confusion and said "Huh…that is weird."

Everyone looked at her and Blake asked "What's the matter?"

Yang replied "I don't see any results for Neebs Gaming. Let me try to put in the game and see if I can find them."

After Yang types in the name of the game and hit search, she was even more confused and said "Okay, this is super weird. There are no searches for the game as well."

When Yang said that, Jaune and Ruby begin typing the gamer and the game and they both found nothing. Jaune then said "She's right. There's nothing about the gamer or the game. It's like neither one exists."

Everyone was confused as Ren said "That…is rather strange."

"Who would send us a playlist of a gamer that doesn't exist that plays a game that has never been created?" Weiss asked.

They all wondered the same thing as Ruby said "Well, maybe if we watch the video, we might get a clue?"

"Yeah," Nora said, "Keep playing it!"

Yang nodded as she hit the play button.

***The screen went black as there was a siren noise along with other noises that indicated that something was being destroyed***

**Announcer woman: Attention, hull failure imminent. All personal, abandon ship.**

**Appsro: Oh god! Get in! Get in! *he quickly got into the escape pod and rushed to a chair as the safety bar came down and locks him place. Once the countdown to launch the escape pod was finished, it was then launched as he looked up and saw, through the small window on the ceiling, a large explosion* You kidding me?!**

A few of laughed a bit at Appsro's whining as Yang said "Oh man, sucks to be that guy."

"Huh," Jaune said, "Kinda weird though. Is that really the character talking?"

Everyone looked at him as Pyrrha asked "What you mean?"

"Well," Jaune explained, "Usually there are games where the main character would say certain lines that fit the story. But this…this is different. Let's keep watching."

***In the escape pod, it started to shake a bit as a fire extinguisher fell off and started to fly over the place while a piece of the pod fell off and also started to fly everywhere. Appsro started to panic even more until the piece of the pod slammed right onto his face. After a few agonizing seconds later, Appsro slowly regained conscious as he saw the inside of the pod on fire. He quickly got out of the chair, grabbed the fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire***

**Appsro: Ugh, fuck, fuck! Where am I?!**

"Ah!" Nora cried, "He said a swear!"

"Oh yeah," Jaune said, "That is definitely not the character speaking."

Weiss looked at him and asked "Why assume that?"

Yang caught on what he meant and said "Well, he did cuss a lot, and so far, this doesn't look like a Rated M game, so it has to be like a normal rating game. Either E or T."

"Huh," Ruby said as she looked at the health bars, Depth and Power on the screen, "I don't get what the health bars are suppose for, but what's with Power and Depth?"

Ren looked closer and replied "Well, the way I see it, the white one is for oxygen, the red one must be for health, the green one looks like it's for food and the blue one must be for water."

"Oh man," Yang whined, "It's one of those type of games. Those are super lame and boring!"

She hits play to resume the video.

**Appsro: HQ! You there?! This is Appsro, crew number 00FU!**

Yang let out a huge laugh as she held her sides.

"FU?!" Yang said while laughing, "Really?!"

"FU?" Weiss asked, "What does that mean?"

Blake shook her head and replied "It's just another way of saying Fuck You."

"Swear!" Ruby cried.

"Oh relax, Ruby," Yang said, "Considering this video might have some of that."

**Appsro: I was a passenger aboard the Aurora, we have crashed on an unknown planet! *the communication was badly damaged that whoever was on the other end wasn't getting a good connection***

"Wait," Pyrrha said, "Unknown planet?"

"Does that mean," Nora said before gasping, "Are there going to be aliens?!"

"That is awesome!" Ruby cried in excitement.

***Appsro checked on the power and saw one of the three power cells still active. He then climbed up the ladder and got on top of the escape pod and saw that he was surrounded by water and the Aurora was floating on the water, damaged and on fire***

"Whoa!" Jaune said, "Look at the size of that ship! That is at least 10x bigger than an Atlas airship!"

**Appsro: Well that's not good.**

"Well of course it's not good," Weiss said, "He is literally surrounded by water and his ship is on fire."

"But how did it crash?" Ruby asked.

As everyone began to wonder about that, Blake looked at the water and thought _"Neptune will freak out if that ever happens to him."_

**Appsro: *was using the fabricator to see what he would need to make a repair tool* Let's see here, oh, Repair Tool: Magnesium, Crashfish powder and Titanium. What the fuck is a Crashfish? *the scene changes over to him standing on top of the escape pod* Ok, guess I am hoping in. *he then jumps into the water as he sees what was underwater***

"Oh wow," Ruby said, "Look at that"

Everyone stared at how beautiful this underwater planet was.

**Appsro: *was swimming around when he saw a Bladderfish, reached for it and grabs it* Ah! God, what is this?! Why do I have this in my hand?!**

"You're the one who got it in the first place!" Weiss screamed, "Look at that! It only has one eye!"

"That is one weird fish," Blake said, "And there are other ones that are different too."

"Well," Ruby said "Appsro did say he is in an alien planet."

Yang snickered at the name and said "Appsro, what a dumb name."

***Appsro swam towards a piece of the Aurora and picked it up. He then got an alert for him to eat something. The scene changes as he returned to the pod as he used the fabricator to cook a Peeper and a Boomerang. After he ate, he began to swim around to find Salt deposits to make Magnetism. While he swam around, he approached a cavern 28 m down, but before he could enter, he saw a small pod opened up and a Crashfish came out of it and begins to swim towards him. He tried to swim away but was too late as soon as the Crashfish was close to him, it exploded and managed to hurt him***

"Did that fish just explode itself?!" Pyrrha gasped.

"That is awesome!" Nora cried in excitement.

**Appsro; *went back to the escape pod* Alright, I need a little bit more speed to get away from that son of a bitch *He saw he needed fins, so he looked at what he needed to make them* Ok, Silicone Rubber. Let's see here, Silicone Rubber~ *he then saw what he needed to make it* Creepvine Sea Cluster? The fuck is a Creepvine?**

***the scene quickly changes once again as it showed Appsro swimming towards a large seaweed vine and he started to collect the Sea Clusters that were hanging on the vines. He quickly returned to the ship, made the fins while also making an oxygen tank and returned to gather more materials. As he collected the salt deposits, he looked up and saw a couple of Gasopods swimming near him and the escape pod***

**Appsro: Go away, fatty! You're going to shit in the water! Like that guy over there, THAT'S GROSS!"**

"Hey!" Ruby said, "Don't be mean to those things!"

***The scene changes as Appsro was swimming into another cavern while holding a survival knife (which he somehow made without anyone knowing) and saw two pods open up and two Crashfish emerged from them and started to swim towards him. Appsro tried to escape once again, but failed at the two Crashfish exploded and hurt him a lot***

"Ha!" Ruby cried, "That's what you get for being mean to those manatees!"

Nora then cried in excitement "Yes, my children! Explode!"

**Appsro: *he then swam towards the pods and collected the powder from inside those pods* Oh! Oh, Crashfish Powder, ok they're Crashfish, that makes sense."**

"Oh," Nora said, "So those are Crashfish. I like them!"

**Appsro: *reaches to the surface as he stares at the still burning Aurora* Alright, the ship looks pretty bad from here. But…tell you what, maybe if I….uh…put some work in, I can go over there and repair the damn thing.**

Weiss shook her head and said "That is impossible, that ship is bigger than a normal Atlas airship. You would need a large crew to repair it."

"I don't know, Weiss," Pyrrha said, "This is a game after all. Maybe the goal of the game would be to repair the ship and leave the planet."

***Just then, there was a huge explosion as part of the Aurora was blown to bits as radiation started to leak out thanks to the Geiger noises emitting from Appsro's suit***

**Appsro: Well fuck.**

Everyone, minus Ren, started to laugh at Appsro's bad luck and timing while Pyrrha just sat there in embarrassment.

***Appsro quickly got into the escape pod and began to use the Fabricator to make the Repair Tool. As soon as he made it, he quickly made his way over to the Communications Relay and begins to fix it***

Everyone saw how easily the Repair Tool was made with the materials needed to make it as Weiss said "That is very interesting. A device that can create things much easier, I wonder if we can do that."

***Just then Appsro finished repairing the Communications Relay as a voice started to speak through it***

**Neebs: Do you hear me? Hello do you hear me? This is Neebs from HQ, do you read me?**

"Neebs?!" Everyone shouted.

Ruby then said "That's Neebs? As in Neebs Gaming? What is he doing in this game? I thought Appsro was the one playing the game. Is there something we are forgetting here?"

Everyone thought about it until Blake figured it out and said "I think I know what's going on."

As everyone looked at her, she said "What if Neebs Gaming isn't just one person, but a group of people who play a game under one gamer name. And Jaune and Yang both said that gamers do commentaries while playing the game. From what I see here, I believe they aren't just doing a commentary, I think they are doing some type of roleplay for this game."

When she said that, everyone thought about it as Jaune said "Huh, that is actually pretty cool."

"Yeah," Ruby said as she laughed, "Though Neebs sounds pretty funny."

**Appsro: Yes, Yes, I copy! I hear you! Man, you have no idea—It's just good to hear another person, man!**

**Neebs: Who is this?**

**Appsro: Oh, this is Appsro, passenger number 00FU.**

**Neebs: Are you ok?**

"Well, at least he is concerned about Appsro," Pyrrha said.

**Appsro: Uh, yeah, I'm fine, obviously. The Aurora is down. I repeat, the Aurora is down. It does not look good.**

**Neebs: Ok, does it look repairable?**

**Appsro: Um….*flashback to the exploding Aurora***

"It's beyond repairable now," Weiss said.

**Appsro: I have to say no on that.**

**Neebs: Like 'No, you don't think so' or like 'Definitely no'?**

**Appsro: Yup, definitely not, yeah it's…it's done.**

**Neebs: Agh, come on, man! You know how expensive that ship was?!**

**Apprso: Well, yeah I know how expensive it was! What the fuck was I supposed to do?! I wasn't driving the damn thing!**

Hearing both Neebs and Appsro arguing about the condition of the ship made everyone laugh. Blake then said "Looks like Neebs cares more about the ship rather than Appsro himself."

***The scene changes to where everyone sees the pod floating on the water before it cuts inside as Appsro was talking to Neebs***

**Neebs: Let's see here, we got a Rescue Relief Team on the way.**

**Appsro: Well, that's good.**

"Well it's good that there is a team going to rescue him," Ruby said.

Weis then said "Well of course there is. A ship that size suddenly crashing wouldn't go unnoticed. Just wonder how long it will take for them to rescue Appsro."

**Neebs: They should be there in like, I dunno, 9999 hours.**

The moment Neebs told Appsro the time it would take for the rescue team to save him, everyone just sat in silence.

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss shouted, "Why would it take that long to save him?!"

"Um," Ruby said, "How many days are in 9999 hours?"

"Hold on, let me check," Ren said as he got his Scroll and typed it in, "It would take roughly about…416 days for the team to arrive."

"That's more than a year!" Weiss shouted, "No way Appsro is going to wait that long!"

Everyone shook their heads as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: 9999 hours? How many days is that?**

**Neebs: I dunno. You have a calculator?**

**Appsro: I don't! You should have put that on the fucking lifeboat, idiot!**

Weiss then said "But Neebs does! He is at a desk right now, he must have one!"

Jaune laughed and said "Maybe he's too lazy."

**Neebs: Well, get comfortable, we got a lot of time.**

**Appsro: *he then used to Repair Tool to repair the life pod as it reached 100% fixed* Alright, I got the life pod online. Status is ok."**

**Neebs: Ok, wish the Aurora was ok.**

***Appsro climbed on top of the life pod and looked around to figure out what to do next***

**Neebs: Oh hey, you know what? We're receiving a transmission from Lafayette. There's another life pod, uh, number 17?**

**Appsro: Ok, is he alive?**

**Neebs: Uh yes. We are getting transmissions, do you have access to life pod 17?**

**Appsro: Let's see…can you give me coordinates?**

**Neebs: Coordinate's 9999.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss shouted, "Again with the 9999?!"

**Appsro: No, those are the hours.**

**Neebs: Oddly enough, it's also the coordinates. Just a coincidence.**

"I hardly think that is a coincidence," Pyrrha said.

Ruby shook her head and said "Neebs would be terrible at trying to help people."

**Appsro: Can you just mark it?! Can you mark it on my H.U.D.?**

**Neebs: Ok. Yup, sending the signal now.**

***After waiting for a while, the signal appeared and it showed that Life Pod 17 was 687 m away from his current position***

"That looks far away," Ruby said.

"He can't expect to swim all the way over there," Jaune said.

Nora then said "Yes he can! With determination, he can reach there and save Laffy!"

Everyone thought about it as Blake said "I don't know…this seems too straightforward. Would that mean that more characters will be introduced?"

"Hmm," Jaune said, "Maybe. But then wouldn't that make the roleplay more unique?"

"Guess we'll have to find out," Yang said as she hits play

**Appsro: Oh, I see it. Ok, looks like it's about 680 meters away.**

**Neebs: Yup, 9999. Should be.**

**Appsro: Ugh, listen, I'm getting a little hungry here and a little thirty. So, I need to go fishing. *he jumps into the water and starts to swim around to find food***

**Neebs: Ok, let me know what kind of fish you find before you eat it. It could be poisonous.**

Blake thought about that and said "He does have a point. Appsro is in an alien planet where the wildlife, or in this case the sea life, is much different than the normal wildlife. For all we know, those fish could be poisonous."

Weiss then said "But that device that made the Repair Tool could, you know, not make the fish poisonous for him to eat."

"But what about to drink?" Ren asked, "From what I can see, that water might be saltwater, and it's not really ok to drink that. Unless it also acts like a filter to purify the water."

"Could be," Weiss said, "Maybe we'll find out later?"

**Appsro: Well, I've been eating these little eyeball fish. *he starts collecting the Peeper fish***

**Neebs: Ok, how long ago? 30 minutes ago?**

**Appsro: A while ago. Like a day.**

**Neebs: Oh! Then you should be fine then.**

***The scene cuts to Appsro, who is inside the life pod as he finished cooking his meal and begins to eat it***

**Neebs: Have you tried the Garryfish?**

**Appsro: I have not tried the Garryfish, but I will now. *he eats the cooked Garryfish* Mmm, it's delicious!**

**Neebs: Is it?**

**Appsro: Yeah, it's not bad.**

**Neebs: What it tastes like?**

**Appsrp: Well…kinda crabby.**

"A fish that taste like crab?" Blake said as her eyes sparkled, "That really does sound delicious."

"I have never eaten crab before," Ruby said, "Is it good?"

"It is," Blake said, "But lobster is not only expensive, but also very delicious."

"Did you know that prisons near oceans would serve prisoners lobsters during the Great War?" Jaune said.

"Really?" Weiss asked, "I did not know that. Though why?"

Jaune replied "Well, back then, everyone thought lobsters would taste horrible, so they would serve prisoners of war lobsters as a form of punishment. Though, they didn't expect the prisoners to like it so much. Now, lobsters are served in those fancy restaurants."

"Huh," Weiss said, "Good to know that the people in Atlas are eating prison food."

**Neebs: Crabby?**

**Appsro: Yeah, like a little crabby.**

**Neebs: Would it go good with butter?**

**Appsro: I'm sure if I had butter, it would be fucking great.**

**Neebs: Can you bring some of that back with you?**

**Appsro: Hey man, if I get out of here alive, I'll gladly bring you back a damn…**

**Neebs: Garryfish.**

**Appsro: Garryfish, yeah.**

**Neebs: And Peeper.**

"Oh great," Nora said, "Now I want some Garryfish."

**Appsro: Alright, so what should I do? Should I go check on this life pod?**

**Neebs: Yeah, that would be great.**

***a shot of the underwater reef was shown for awhile before it cuts to Appsro swimming towards Life Pod 17***

**Neebs: How much, uh, what's your O2 storage capacity?**

**Appsro: 75.**

**Neebs: Have you thought about raising that a bit?**

"Is 75 enough?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe," Weiss said, "But considering how far the life pod is and, by the looks of it, it looks like it's deep in the water, I think he would need more if he plans to swim all the way down there."

"It must be tiring," Pyrrha said.

"Oh please!" Nora said, "We can all swim down that far since we have Aura!"

When Nora said that, everyone just stared at the screen until Ruby said "I know this is a game and all…but does Appsro have his Aura unlocked?"

"It's a game," Yang said, "So no. But imagine if we were stuck in a planet like that? We would have no Dust helping us."

"Huh," Weiss said, "I haven't thought of that. What is powering the life pod for him to use the device? I am pretty sure I heard no mentions of Dust anywhere in the video."

"She's right," Jaune said, "In some games, a player can use either batteries or Dust to power something up. What did he say the life pod is powered by?"

Ren replied "He said Power Cells."

"Power Cells…" Weiss said, "Can't say I have heard of them. That is a bit weird though."

**Appsro: *continues swimming towards the signal* I can't see the bottom.**

**Neebs: I brought up the, uh, more oxygen storage, you seem to brush that off.**

"Ooooh," Nora said, "Someone is upset."

**Appsro: No, I would gladly make more oxygen, but I have to go back.**

**Neebs: Ok, I'm just HQ, with all the information.**

**Appsro: What should I do? Should I keep going for the life pod or go back?**

**Neebs: I would raise your oxygen. What you said it was? 75?**

Everyone thought about the situation as Ren said "Seeing how deep the life pod is, I would suggest raising the oxygen a bit more. If not, he risks getting drowned down there."

Blake then said "Not only that, I would guess the pressure from the water would increase if he goes deeper."

"Uh, are we forgetting the important question here?" Nora said, "Why would a life pod be all the way down there?"

When Nora asked that, everyone realized it as Ruby said "Oh no…that would mean…"

**Appsro: Yeah, it's 75 right now.**

**Neebs: That's hardly anything.**

**Appsro: Well, let's see what happens, maybe it's shallow out here. *he was soon floating above where life pod 17 is* Ok, Neebs.**

**Neebs: Passenger 00FU, what is it?**

**Appsro: I am above the life pod, I'm about to try to descend.**

**Neebs: Ok. Good luck with only 75 oxygen.**

Yang laughed and said "Damn, Neebs is being salty to Appsro for not raising his oxygen!"

***Appsro begins to descend towards the life pod and a large piece of the Aurora was near the life pod***

**Appsro: Think I can make it. There's a big piece of the Aurora down here.**

**Neebs: Ugh…can it be salvaged?**

"Oh come on," Ruby said, "He's still on about the Aurora? It's not Appsro' fault! He didn't even crash it!"

"But what caused it to crash?" Pyrrha asked, "A ship that big can't possibly crash on it's own."

"Pyrrha's right," Weiss said, "I mean…the only possible way for it to crash is if it was being attacked and shot down."

"If that was the case, then Appsro would have told Neebs that it was attacked," Blake said, "But instead, he said it crashed. Which brings us to the original question of how it crashed."

"Maybe we'll figure it out later?" Jaune replied as everyone agreed with him.

**Neebs: Would be really great to get that ship running again.**

**Appsro: Yeah, that would be awesome.**

**Neebs: Super expensive.**

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "Reminds me of Father when he losses a large shipment of Dust and reminds his company how expensive it was to lose it."

**Appsro: Alright, looking around. I don't see any familiar creatures. I am approaching Life Pod 17.**

**Neebs: Ok**

***When Appsro was near Life Pod 17, he saw the Life Pod still intact from the top view of it, but when he looked through the window ceiling, he saw it was empty***

**Neebs: Do you see any survivors?**

**Appsro: I don't see anybody in there.**

**A.I.: Warning: 30 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

"See?" Blake said, "He should have listened to Neebs to increase the oxygen capacity."

"Uh guys?" Nora said in a worried tone, "What…um…What's with the large hole on the life pod?"

***The scene shows that there is a large hole on the side of the life pod. By the looks of it, it appears that something either entered the life pod or broke out of it***

"Um…" Ruby asked while a bit scared, "What…caused that?"

"I…" Blake said, "I…don't know."

**Appsro: *sees the hole on the life pod* Oh! Uh oh.**

**Neebs: What you see?**

**Appsro: There is a giant hole inside Life Pod 17. No signs of life. *he then starts to swim upwards since he is low on oxygen* I need to ascend for oxygen.**

**Neebs: Well yeah, you only had 75 to begin with.**

**Appsro: I know. And I don't see any signs of life and the sun is going down, so I am going swim back to the pod.**

Jaune then cried "No! Go back down there!"

Everyone jumped a bit as they turned to Jaune and Pyrrha asked "Why does he need to? He said there was no signs of life down there."

"I know," Jaune said, "But there was something inside the life pod. It looked like a notepad, maybe there was something in it that explains what happened."

"Oh," Yang said, "I didn't even see that. Good eye there, Vomit Boy."

**Neebs: Appsro, any signs of Lafayette outside the pod?**

**Appsro: No, I saw nothing outside the pod. The pod had been breached, there was a giant hole in it. Like, something had ripped it open**

**Neebs: Well something was trying to get in, that was the last communication we got.**

**Appsro: What you mean something was trying to get in?**

**Neebs: Something was trying to get in the pod.**

**Appsro: Well something got in the pod!**

**Neebs: So that's probably not good then, is it?**

**Appsro: I would say yeah, that's not good!**

**Neebs: Ok. So…are you going to make more air tanks?**

Everyone started laughing at what Neebs said.

"Is he still at it?!" Yang cried in laughter.

"That guy never gives up," Blake said as she shook her head.

***The scene changed so that is was the next morning and it showed the reef once again, only this time, there were pieces of the Aurora along with some cargo in the sand***

**Appsro: Hey Neebs? *he was swimming around as he saw pieces of the Aurora everywhere and his oxygen was at 18***

**Neebs: Yes sir.**

**Appsro: Found more pieces of the Aurora.**

**Neebs: Ok. We might need that, so you can put it together.**

**A.I.: Emergency: 10 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

**Neebs: Did I just hear your oxygen thing go off?**

**Appsro; *swims to the surface to get some air* Yeah, I had to go up and get some oxygen.**

**Neebs: Oxygen tanks are pretty important, aren't they?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I know. *he swims back down* I'm working on finding Quartz to build the fucking oxygen tanks! I get it!**

"Oh my god!" Weiss cried, "Will this ever stop?!"

Seeing Weiss irritated made Yang laugh a bit and replied "Not until he builds that oxygen tank."

**Neebs: Ok.**

***While swimming around, Appsro managed to find some Quartz and continued to swim around to find anymore***

**Neebs: Probably gonna miss Blacklist tonight. Good thing I recorded it.**

**Appsro: You don't have Netflix?**

**Neebs: No, the new ones! New ones don't play on Netlfix!**

**Appsro: Well, just wait until they come out on Netflix and binge it.**

"Wait…" Jaune said as he tilted his head a bit, "Blacklist? Netflix?"

Everyone turned to him as Pyrrha asked "You know of those things?"

"No," Jaune said as he shook his head, "Have anyone of you?"

Everyone shook their heads as Ren looked up Blacklist and Netflix on his Scroll and found no matches as he said "There's nothing about them online."

"Ok," Weiss said, "I am slowly starting to get suspicious here. What exactly are they talking about?"

Everyone thought about it a bit more as Blake said "Maybe…whatever this Netflix is, it must have the show Blacklist on it, but like Neebs said, the news one are on it, so he recorded it on his Scroll to see it later?"

"That is a possible answer," Pyrrha said, "Though I am starting to wonder what they are talking about."

**Neebs: Well, I'm caught up now, I wanna know what happens.**

**Appsro: Alright, well you will have to tell me what happens, because I won't be able to see it. Now I am gonna need some entertain me. So, you will have to tell me about things.**

"Hey!" Ruby said, "Just like us!"

**Neebs: Well, I tell you, the girl gets pregnant and the whole series go downhill a little bit.**

**Appsro: Really?**

**Neebs: Hopefully they get through that baby arc in a jiffy. BRINGING THE WHOLE SHOW DOWN!**

"Wow," Blake said, "Never seen someone being so upset about a show being so bad up to a certain point."

"Trust me," Jaune said as he shivered a bit, "Seven sisters plus drama shows going downhill equal major disaster."

***The scene cuts to Appsro diving down into cavern but stops. He sees some Quartz but there was also another one of the Crashfish pods near it***

**Appsro: Oh! I see some Quartz, but…uh…I run across these little creatures. They hide in this pod, and when you get close, a fish just comes out of the damn thing and runs straight at you and it explodes.**

"You're damn right!" Nora cheered.

**Neebs: What do they look like? What do the pods look like?**

**Appsro: Oh, well, they kinda look like the eggs from the movie Alien *as soon as he got close to the pod, it opened up and a Crashfish emerged from it and swam towards him. Appsro tried to swim away as before, but was unable to as the Crashfish was near him and exploded, damaging his health a bit* Fuck!**

**Neebs: What's going on?**

**Appsro: These things swim out of the pod and they blow up! Like suicidal fucking fish!**

"Hey!" Nora shouted as she stood up, "Don't talk to my babies like that!"

Ren sighed and he gently pulled Nora down to sit.

**Neebs: Are you safe?**

**Appsro: Kinda safe.**

**Neebs: Check the pod, there may be resources.**

**Appsro: *was already near the pod and got some powder* Yeah, I got Crashfish Powder. I had to get some of that to make the damn Repair Tool.**

**Neebs: Are you underwater right now?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I'm underwater right now! Everything is water here!**

**Neebs: Seems like you are just lollygagging down there. Probably got any air.**

**Appsro: I got plenty of air!**

**Neebs: 75, you call that plenty?**

Hearing Neebs still complain about Appsro's air capacity made everyone laugh a bit on how childish he is.

***the scene cuts to the life pod as it continues to float on the water. It then cuts to inside where Appsro fabricated another oxygen tank with the Fabricator***

**Appsro: Alright, got another oxygen tank coming in.**

**Neebs: Nice work, Passenger 00FU.**

**Appsro: My oxygen is now 105.**

**Neebs: Yeah! Now we're talking, baby! You ever go down, when you're swimming, you do a tea party at the bottom?**

**Appsro: What? *he then starts to use the Fabricator to make a Scanner***

**Neebs: When you're swimming, sometimes you and your friends sit on the bottom and do tea parties?**

**Appsro: Never done that.**

***The two then start going back and forth about sitting on the ground floor and having a tea party***

**Appsro: Alright, I have crafted a Scanner.**

**Neebs: Alright, the Scanner, you can scan fragments, and then you can use them to create blueprints.**

"Ooooooh," Ruby said as she eyed the Scanner, "Imagine using that to scan Crescent Rose and be able to make more of her?"

Weiss thought about it and said "Yeah…that would be interesting: Scan a weapon, make blueprints, and make more of them with the right materials. That sounds like something Atlas would create…if they could."

***The scene shows Appsro underwater as he used the Scanner to scan a piece of a Seaglide***

**Appsro: I found a piece of machinery.**

**Neebs: Can you scan it?**

**Appsro: *once he finished scanning it, a piece of information appeared* Something about a Seaglide.**

**Neebs: Ok, I feel like we should have known this, it's a deployable vehicle that increases the users speed. I think you hang onto it to swim around.**

"That sounds awesome!" Nora said, "If he makes that, then he won't be able to use his arms to swim around and go very fast!"

**Appsro: Oh man, I would love one of those.**

**Neebs: Great for tea parties!**

***The scene jumps over to Appsro swimming towards the wreckage of the Aurora, but there was a warning that said 'Radiation Detected' and he starts to swim away***

**Appsro: Get close to the ship, the suit detects radiation by the way.**

"Radiation?" Ruby asked, "What is that?"

"Huh," Weiss said, "I have no idea. I never heard of that."

**Neebs: Let me look that up.**

**Appsro: What?**

**Neebs: Radiation.**

**Appsro: No, I know what radiation is.**

"We don't!" Nora said, "Is it dangerous?! Does it get us sick?!"

**Neebs: Ok, maybe there's a way to defend against it, huh? A radiation suit?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I would hope so.**

***Appsro continues to swim around for a while***

**Neebs: Here, there is a Radiation Suit. You gonna need Lead, Fiber Mesh.**

**Appsro: Alright, we'll work on that after the Seaglide.**

**Neebs: Oh, we doing the Seaglide?**

**Appsro: I would like to do the Seaglide first, cause then I could get around easier.**

**Neebs: Like to do that right now?**

**Appsro: I would like to do that right now, but I have to gather the materials and find the parts.**

"So, he doesn't have the full blueprints then?" Pyrrha asked.

"He only scanned one fragment of it," Ren said, "My guess is that he would need to find more to get the full blueprint."

**Neebs: You know where to get the materials?**

**Appsro: Yes.**

**Neebs: Even lubricant?**

Yang let out a snicker as she tried to hold in her laughter. Weiss saw her, raised an eyebrow and asked "What's so funny about lubricant?"

But Yang shook her head and replied "Nothing."

**Appsro: I'm pretty sure, I'll figure it out.**

**Neebs: How do you get lubricant? *there was a moment of silence* Is this thing on?**

**Appsro: What?**

**Neebs: How do you get lubricant?**

**Appsro: I don't know yet.**

**Neebs: That's what I'm here for!**

**Appsro: Well, look up how can I find lubricant.**

**Neebs: That is what I wanna know! You need me to look it up?!**

**Appsro: I dunno.**

**Neebs: I'm missing Blacklist!**

"Why do you care, Neebs?" Ruby said, "You said you are recording it. So, you can't miss Blacklist."

**Appsro: I could probably squeeze a fish and take the jelly out it's ass, I dunno.**

The moment Appsro said that, Yang just lost it as she fell over the floor laughing out loud as she pounded the floor with her fist.

"I-I can't right now!" Yang cried as she continues to laugh.

"What is so funny about that?" Weiss asked.

Blake, already figured it out, simply rolled her eyes and said "Knowing Yang, it might be something inappropriate."

Weiss crossed her arms and said "Though why would Appsro squeeze a fish to get the lube out it's butt?"

When she said that, Jaune, who was drinking a soda, instantly spat it out as he started to laugh out loud while Yang laughed once again on what Weiss said. A bit irritated, Weiss asked "What is wrong with you two? What's so funny?"

Blake chuckled a bit and said "Maybe next time, you be careful on what you say."

**Neebs: Hold on, uh, let's see. Lubricant crafting, we are gonna need Creepvine Sea Clusters.**

**Appsro: Ok, I know what Creepvines are.**

**Neebs: Ok…you're welcome.**

***The scene changes to the Kelp Forest where Appsro was going to collect the Sea Clusters, but that is where he encounters the Stalker***

"Look at that thing," Jaune said.

"Ren, that looks scary," Nora said.

**Appsro: Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yes sir?**

**Appsro: I've come across a new creature.**

**Neebs: Can you scan it?**

"Are you insane?" Weiss argued, "You want to risk Appsro's life just so you can scan a creature that could kill him?"

Ruby thought about it and asked "If we had the Scanner, you think we can use it to scan the Grimm? Maybe it can show us if they have any weakness."

Everyone thought about it as Ren replied "If that was the case…then it would make killing them much easier."

"The only problem would be getting a complete scan from a Grimm," Blake said, "Considering how dangerous they can be."

**Appsro: Uh, I…don't know how close I wanna get *he switches his Scanner to his Survivor Knife. And just as he did that, a Stalker appeared out of nowhere and tried to bite him* Oh god! What is this?!**

"Swim away!" Ruby cried, "Swim away!"

**Neebs: Knife it. Is it attacking you? Use you knife. Evasive maneuver.**

***Appsro managed to swim away from the Stalker as it swam away from him***

**Neebs: You ok?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I'm fine. It ran at me and missed.**

**Neebs: OK**

**Appsro: Seems to be running away now.**

**Neebs: Were you able to scan it?**

**Appsro: No, I was not able to scan it, it tried to bite me!**

**Neebs: Ok, right up close to you, thought you might take a look.**

"There is no way he is going to risk his life to get a scan of a creature that was going to kill him," Weiss said.

Pyrrha then said "I am starting to thing Neebs is using Appsro to get all these scans."

"Well, they are in a different planet with no knowledge," Blake said, "The more information they gather, the better they know on how to deal with them."

***The scene changed to Appsro facing the Stalker as he still had his knife out***

**Appsro: Neebs, he's coming back.**

**Neebs: OK, scan it this time.**

**Appsro: Oh wait…*he slowly swims away so the Stalker doesn't get close to him***

**A.I.: Emergency: 10 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

Nora snickered and said "You need to raise your oxygen, Appsro.

Everyone laughed as well, thinking Neebs is going to call Appsro out on that.

**Neebs: There's the air again**

**Appsro: Yeah, I know it's the air *Once he got some air and swam near the Stalker without getting bitten, Appsro used his knife and slashed it a few times until it was swimming away* Ha! I got it!**

Everyone let out a sigh of relief to see Appsro alright after attacking the Stalker.

"That is a close one," Pyrrha said as she relaxed herself.

"But he didn't get a scan," Yang said as she grinned a bit.

**Neebs: Did you scan it?**

**Appsro: No, I sliced it.**

**Neebs: *sighs* How am I suppose to know what you're dealing with there if you don't scan it?**

***The scene changes to Appsro being near the Stalker as he had his Scanner out while scanning the creature. After a few attempts and avoiding it's bite, Appsro managed to get a complete scan of the Stalker***

**Appsro: There you go! It's called a Stalker!**

**Neebs: Hold on, let me look it up.**

"A Stalker?" Yang said as she looked at the creature, "Oh yeah, that thing looks like a stalker."

When Yang said that, everyone shivered a bit, hoping they don't see anything worse than that creature.

***But the Stalker managed to take a bite out of Appsro, causing him to lose a bit of health***

**Appsro: Shit! Ow, fucker!**

**Neebs: Try not to get bit. *Appsro managed to swim away from the Stalker* Uh, apparently, a Stalker is an aggressive lifeform.**

**Appsro: Yeah, no shit.**

***The scene skips over to where Appsro swam towards a small crate with a piece of the Seaglide***

**Apprso: Oh Neeb!**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: I found another fragment of the Seaglide!**

**Neebs: Yeah, now we're talking! Scan that baby!**

**Appsro: *took out the Scanner and began to scan the fragment until he now has the full blueprint* Alright, I got the whole blueprint!**

**Neebs: Whoooo! Let's do it! Working overtime here!**

***The scene changes when the sun was setting in the distance as the life pod floated on the water***

"I was thinking," Ren said, "Is he really going to live in that life pod? Is there no land in that planet?"

Weiss thought about it and replied "Huh, maybe? But I don't see any land. It could be far away for all we know."

"Since he can make the Seaglide, maybe he can find land faster?" Ruby said.

Everyone thought about it and agreed, if Appsro made the Seaglide, he could find land fast and possibly live there until he gets rescued.

**Appsro: *was using the Fabricator to make purified water* This is a pretty damn amazing machine. Just stick a fish in, and it makes a water bottle.**

"Ooooh," Ruby said, "So that's how he gets fresh water."

"But from fish?" Blake asked while confused, "How can you get fresh water from a fish?"

"Um," Nora said, "Well…maybe…magic?"

Jaune then said "Or in this case, game logic."

**Neebs: You know what else was an amazing machine?**

**Appsro: What's that?**

**Neebs: The Aurora. The ship?**

"Is he still on about that?!" Nora shouted

Weiss then said "Well, as much as I displease with Neeb's constant complaints, he does how a point. It must have been very expensive to make a ship that large."

**Appsro: Yeah, the one that blew up?**

**Neebs: Yeah, the one you crash into a planet.**

**Appsro: I didn't crash the damn thing, I was just a passenger on the fucker. Who built it? Did you guys build it?**

**Neebs: Yeah we built it**

**Appsro: Alright, then you're responsible for that piece of shit.**

**Neebs: No, it's a great machine.**

**Appsro: It is not *he then starts climbing up the ladder***

**Neebs: Very expensive.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I'm sure it's very expensive. *He got on top of the life pod as it was nighttime and the Aurora was still in the water…still on fire* But I'm looking at it right now.**

**Neebs: Looks great, doesn't it?**

**Appsro: No, I mean, it's actually pretty out here *he looks up as he see a large orange planet in the distance, the moon and the stars all over the night sky* The stars are out, there's like a giant planet in the sky.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: It's a pretty amazing scene, but the Aurora is a big, flaming, smoking piece of shit.**

When everyone saw the night sky, they were amazed at how beautiful it was, even surprised to not only see a large planet in plain sight, but also seeing the moon fully intact, compare to their moon.

"It's so pretty," Ruby said, "Look how big that planet is! I wish we can see planets that close!"

"And the moon," Pyrrha said, "It's looks beautiful to see it whole and not destroyed."

**Neebs: Didn't use to be.**

**Appsro: Yeah, exactly. Yeah, whoever built the fucker didn't know what they were doing. *he made his way back into the pod***

**Neebs: They didn't think someone was going to fly it straight to an ocean planet.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I love to know who did it, I really would. *takes a health bag from the health fabricator***

**Neebs: …not taking any responsibility for this, are you?**

**Appsro: No! Hell no! I wasn't driving the fucker!**

"He should really stop blaming Appsro for crashing the Aurora," Nora said as she pouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby cried, "He did say he was only a passenger! There was no way he could drive the ship!"

Weiss shook her head and said "Yeah, but this is a classic move. If something bad happens, especially to precious cargo, someone needs to be blamed, even if it's a passenger."

***The scene changed to the next morning as Appsro was swimming around with his knife at hand***

**Neebs: Have you seen Blacklist?**

**Appsro: I saw like the first episode. I enjoyed it, but I didn't go past that. *He starts to swim underwater towards the Kelp forest***

**Neebs: Why?**

**Appsro: There were other shows I wanted to watch.**

**Neebs: Like what?**

**Appsro: I watched Luke Cage.**

When Appsro mentioned the show, Jaune quickly looked it up on his Scroll and found no matches. Just what were they exactly talking about? What are these shows and why haven't they heard of it.

**Neebs: All the way through?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Neebs: You watched Luke Cage all the way through and one episode of Blacklist?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Neebs: I'm dealing with crazy!**

"Oh my god, yes!" Yang shouted, "Thank you! I hate the someone sees one episode of one show, but they end up seeing another show all the way through! It pisses me off!"

"I know right?!" Blake cried as well, "It's like me reading just one chapter of a book but finished another book completely!"

***The scene cuts to the life pod as Appsro had all the materials needed to create the Seaglide***

**Appsro: Alright, one Seaglide coming up, man! *he pressed the button as the Fabricator begins to make the Seaglide***

**Neebs: Whooo! Man, I'm excited!**

**Appsro: *once the Seaglide was made, he got it and made his way out of the pod* Whoo, alright. Alright, yeah, hope in, let's give this a whirl.**

***He then jumps back into the water and begin to use the Seaglide, which was helping him move a bit faster and maneuver better***

**Appsro: Oh ho ho ho ho baby!**

**Neebs: Yeah?! Is it good?!**

**Appsro: Oh man.**

**Neebs: How good is it?!**

**Appsro: Oh, this is fantastic. This is going to make getting around so much easier.**

"That really does look cool!" Ruby said as her eyes sparkled a bit.

"I agree," Weiss said, "Imagine how much easier it would be for people to swim around."

While everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Pyrrha was in deep thought and said "But what if lifeguards have the Seaglide? If they see a person drowning and they can't reach them in time, they can use the Seaglide to swim towards them at a much faster pace."

When Pyrrha said that, everyone thought about it as Ren said "You're right. It can save lives. Only problem is that it doesn't exist."

Ruby's mind clicked as she said "Oh! Then we can make one!"

Everyone looked at her as she said "I can make blueprints and start making prototypes!"

A bit unsure, Weiss said "I don't know. You are getting ideas from a game, if you make it, you might get sued for copyrights."

"But this game doesn't exist," Jaune said, "So…technically you can't copyright anything that doesn't exist."

"He does have a point," Blake said, "Who knows, maybe there could be things from this game that can help us in the long run."

Weiss thought about it some more and said "I suppose so."

"It's a yes!" Ruby cried in excitement as she grabbed a notebook and begins to draw a blueprint.

***The scene cuts back to Appsro as he was on top of the life pod while facing to where Life Pod 17 is***

**Appsro: So I have this things now, should I go check on that life pod a little more?**

"Yes!" Jaune shouted, "You forgot to read the notepad!"

**Neebs: Uh sure. Oh yeah, Lafayette! Haha, I forgot.**

**Appsro: Well, I think he's dead.**

**Neebs: Ohhhhh. Ok, that's bad.**

"Well, at least Neebs is sad about that guy's death," Pyrrha sadly said.

"But he gives Appsro a hard time," Blake said, "That's even sadder."

**Appsro: *was using the Seaglide, but the power on it is on 82%* I just noticed this thing has a power charge, it's at 80%. Can I recharge this thing or?**

**Neebs: Hmmm, not sure yet.**

**Appsro: When it dies, is it done?**

"Ooooh that might be bad," Ruby said as she wrote a few things on her notebook, "I mean, we can use Dust to power our Seaglide, but maybe batteries can be used as well."

**Neebs: So, for the Seaglide, the empty battery can be replaced with new ones**

Ruby nodded as she said "Oh, that is good to know. Might as well put that in the notes."

**Appsro: Ok, so, I can probably bring in spare batteries along *he was soon over Life Pod 17***

**Neebs: Yeah, keep some batteries on ya. Because you'll have to ditch if it goes dead.**

**Appsro: Alright, I'm going back down to the life pod *he starts to use the Seaglide to swim down to the life pod in a faster pace***

**Neebs: Ok, look for, hopefully, Lafayette's swimming around somewhere. Maybe they went back.**

Weiss just shook her head as she said "There is no way he could still be swimming around there. Considering the condition of the life pod, he probably swam to land, somewhere, or…well…he might be dead."

Everyone shivered a bit, thinking what happened to Lafayette.

***Appsro arrived at the life pod and there were still no signs of life inside or outside***

**Neebs: They're definitely not in there, right?**

**Appsro: Yeah, he is definitely not in here. *he swims inside the life pod while he has his Scanner out* I am in the life pod, I do not see any signs of Lafayette. No body.**

**Neebs: Ok, maybe leave a note? In case they return.**

**Appsro: What you mean a note?**

**Neebs: In case they return!**

Seeing the notepad still in the life pod, Jaune was becoming slightly irritated and said "Oh come on! Pick up the note on the floor! It's right there!"

**Appsro: *swam outside the pod* It looks like something, just like, burst it's way in there.**

**Neebs: Well, he might be out gathering stuff, that's what you've been doing for the last hour.**

**Appsro: Yeah, but where is he going to put it? I would see him around here. Be on the surface. *he swims around to find anything useful until he found an open crate with a piece of a Mobile Vehicle Bay and begins to scan it* I just found a fragment for a Mobile Vehicle Bay.**

**Neebs: Oooh. You gonna need one of those.**

**A.I.: Warning: 30 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

Nora snickered and said "I am going to bet Neebs is going to get mad at him for this oxygen."

"But he raised it up like he asked to," Ruby said.

Yang just shrugged and said "More excuses to get Appsro irritated."

***Appsro used his Seaglide to swim up to the surface***

**Neebs: …I just heard the air thing again, didn't I?**

Everyone chuckled at Neebs' obvious statement about Appsro's oxygen capacity.

**Appsro: Yeah, I'm going back up.**

**Neebs: Ok**

**Appsro: This time I had the glider. *gets to the surface and took in some air* Whoo, hehe *he starts using the Seaglide to jump out the water a few times* Keep flying out the water.**

**Neebs: Like a dolphin, huh?**

**Appsro: Yeah, little bit.**

**Neebs: Ha!**

***The scene changes to where Apprso is in a different location and was swimming around until he found another Mobile Vehicle Bay. He used his Scanner to scan it***

**Appsro: Oh! Another fragment for the Mobile Vehicle Bay. *he finishes scanning it***

**Neebs: Whoooo!**

**Appsro: One more of those and I'll be able to build one.**

**Neebs: One more, huh?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Neebs: Well keep looking. Not leave the area until you find all 3.**

"A Mobile Vehicle Bay," Yang said, "What does that do exactly?"

"I don't know," Ren said, "But if we keep watching, maybe we'll find out later on."

***Appsro swam around the area until he comes across fragment of a Bioreactor***

**Appsro: What's that? *He took out his Scanner and began to scan the fragment***

**Neebs: Is it Lafayette?**

**Appsro: No, it's a fragment for a Bioreactor *he finishes his scan on the fragment* Oh! Hey, I just unlocked a, uh, blueprint for a Bioreactor, what does that do?**

**Neebs: Stand by.**

When Appsro mentioned the Bioreactor, that perked Weiss' interest as she said "A Bioreactor? Like a Dust Reactor or something?"

Blake also was interested and said "But if this Bioreactor doesn't need Dust to power it up, maybe we are seeing an alternative source of energy. You know what that means?"

Weiss nodded and said "That would mean that Dust can no longer be used as a source of energy to powerup things in the kingdoms. Not only would that cut Dust usage in half, but put a strain in Dust sales."

Hearing Weiss say that, Blake turned to her and said "Something you can consider for the SDC?"

Weiss thought about it before she replied "Perhaps, but we need to know what powers a Bioreactor. It can't be that simple."

***Apprso reaches the surface for some oxygen***

**Neebs: Is that one word or two?**

**Appsro: One word: Bioreactor.**

**Neebs: Oh, hold on. I put two words. Stand by.**

Yang snickered as she said "Hehe, I swear, Neebs is going to keep on saying that over and over again."

**Appsro: *Sees the power for the Seaglide is at 33%* The power for the Seaglide is at 33%.**

**Neebs: Did you make spare batteries?**

**Appsro: No**

**Neebs: Man, you don't do anything I ask you to do.**

**Appsro: I didn't know this thing had a fucking battery, uh, thing when I left!**

**Neebs: Ok…gonna miss Blacklist next week.**

**Appsro: Shut the fuck up about Blacklist!**

"Yeah, stop talking about Blacklist!" Ruby shouted, "Your focus should be helping Appsro get off the planet!"

Weiss shook her head and said "You know, if Neebs is like this, I would hate to imagine if there are others like him working in the same company he is in."

**Neebs: Well, you know, I'm overtime, been here all day. Wanna go home, eat, watch my show.**

***The scene shows Appsro using his Seaglide to swim back to his life pod***

**Neebs: Your vitals are indicating below 20% hydration levels.**

**Appsro: Yup, *he climbed on the life pod and got in* I need to drink some water.**

**Neebs: Food level is a bit low too.**

**Appsro: Yup, I could use a little nibble.**

**Neebs: So am I, cause I thought I'd be home by now, eating dinner, watching BLACKLIST!**

**Appsro: Well eat something! You can order a fucking pizza!**

"Mmmm, pizza," Ruby said, "Oh! We should order some!"

"Ugh," Weiss said, "How can you all like that? It's disgusting."

"You never had pizza!" Nora cried, "It's like a pancake with cheese and meat!"

"That's it," Yang said, "I am going to order some so Weiss can try it."

"Ewww," Weiss said in disgust, "No way."

**Neebs: Ugh, has pizza yesterday. Whelp, I'm going to have to away and go to the vending machine.**

**Appsro: Ok. *he begins to use the Fabricator to make some water and food***

**Neebs: Cause I should be at home eating dinner. Go grab some snacks.**

**Appsro: Yeah, go grab some snacks, man. While I fight for my survival.**

**Neebs: Ok. Try not to break anything.**

Ren shook his head and said "While I disapprove of Neebs' complaints, it is important to eat something."

"Yup!" Nora cheered, "That is why I eat 5 stacks of pancakes everyday!"

***The scene changes to a beautiful scenery if the shallow reef until it changed to Appsro as he was swimming around, looking for fish since both his dehydration and food level is below 15%***

**Neebs: Come in Passenger 00FU, this is, uh, Communication Officer Neebs."**

**Appsro: Yeah, what you want, Neebs?**

**Neebs: Alright *in the background, he was opening his snack* Just back from the vending machine.**

**Appsro: Kay, get anything good? *started to collect some fish***

**Neebs: Animal cookie.**

"Oooooh," Ruby said, "I love animal cookies."

Weiss tilted her head and asked "Don't you mean animal crackers?"

"No," Ruby said, "Animal cookies."

**Appsro: Animal cookies?**

**Neebs: Animal cookies!**

**Appsro: Not animal crackers?**

"See?" Weiss said, "Even Appsro says animal crackers."

Ruby huffed and said "It's animal cookies."

**Neebs: It's called animal cookies *he talked with his mouth full***

"See?!" Ruby shouted, "I told you so!"

**Neebs: It's organic, whole grain.**

"Ewww," Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked, "It's healthy for you. Some companies have vending machines that sell healthy snacks for the employees."

**Appsro: Ugh, sounds awful.**

**Neebs: It is awful.**

"Then why did you buy them?!" Ruby shouted.

**Neebs: Show be at home eating dinner. Blacklist!**

**Appsro: Well hey, I appreciate you helping me.**

**Neebs: You're welcome!**

"Well…" Pyrrha said, "At least Appsro is thankful that Neebs is helping him."

***Back in the life pod, Appsro as cooking some food and water***

**Appsro: I'm hungry and thirsty!**

**Neebs: What you eating?**

**Appsro: Well, some cooked Peeper and some Garryfish.**

**Neebs: Oh that sounds good.**

Blake eagerly nodded and said "They do look good. I don't mind eating some."

**Neebs: I'm out here eating animal crackers**

**Appsro: You know what sounds crazy? I would love some animal crackers.**

**Neebs: I know that does sounds crazy. You look like someone who watch Luke Cage over Blacklist**

***Appsro walked up to the Communication Relay and discovered a message on it***

**Appsro: Oh, hey! Looks like I got a message from Life Pod 4.**

**Neebs: Hold on, let me check my records. *while he checks, Appsro made his way on top of his life pod***

**Appsro: Oh man, *he looks towards where the Aurora* They've landed too close to the crash site. There's too much radiation around them. *He rushes back into the life pod and used the Fabricator to make the radiation suit* One Radiation Suit coming up!**

**Neebs: Ok.**

***The scene cuts to Appsro, now wearing the Radiation Suit, swimming towards Life Pod 4 with the Seaglide***

**Appsro: OK, making my way to Life Pod 4.**

**Neebs: Alright, proceed with caution.**

"You think he'll find someone there?" Yang asked.

Jaune replied "Well, so far, this game looks like it will only focus on the player and nothing else. So…I highly doubt it."

**Appsro: Pretty close to the Aurora now.**

**Neebs: Any signs of radiation?**

**Appsro: Nope, no radiation signs. Seems to be…*he dives underwater as he saw a crate on top of a reef and swims towards it* What's this? *he opens it an it had a disinfected water* Hey! I found some water!**

**Neebs: Oh nice.**

**Appsro: I can drink that.**

**Neebs: Can you store stuff in that supply crate?**

**Appsro: I don't think so. Even if I could, I wouldn't store out here.**

***Appsro continues to swim towards Life Pod 4 with the Seaglide. Just as he was closing in, there was a sudden roar within the water***

"Uh…" Ruby said while being slightly scared, "Did you guys hear that?"

"That…doesn't sound good," Jaune said.

***When Appsro heard the roar, he quickly turned around…just as a Reaper Leviathan swan right past him!***

When everyone saw the Reaper Leviathan, everyone jumped out of their seats at the sight of this monster.

"OH MY GOD!" Nora shouted in fright as she latched onto Ren, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"It's like a long eel snake!" Ruby cried.

Ren then said "It's almost the size of a King Taijitu."

"I don't care what it is!" Weiss shrieked, "There is no way we can kill that thing!"

Yang looked at her, raised an eyebrow and said "Uh, we have killed Grimm way worse than that thing."

"I know that," Weiss said, "But this thing is more aquatic rather than any land Grimm we face. Our weapons might not even hurt it, much less kill it."

When she said that, everyone thought about it as Blake said "She is right, we are more focused on killing Grimm on land that we didn't account the ones in waters. I guess this video reminded us of possible danger in the water."

Everyone agreed as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: Whoa! What the fuck is that?!**

**Neebs: What you see? Scan it!**

"There is no way Appsro is going to risk his life to scan that thing!" Weiss shouted, "Are you insane!"

**Appsro: *Manages to maneuver around the Reaper as it was swimming away* I am not scanning—Oh my god! *he starts using the Seaglide to swim away***

**Neebs: Keep it together, Appsro!**

**Appsro: Holy shit! *He looked back to see the Reaper Leviathan still swimming away from him, but was still in the distance***

**Neebs: Scan the creature, I can help you out!**

**Appsro: This creature is gigantic! **

**Neebs: Stay calm and scan the creature!**

"Forget that!" Jaune cried, "If I had to chose between scanning the creature or running away, I choose life and run away!"

**Appsro: I am not getting near that thing, it is gigantic! *he turned and kept swimming away from the Reaper***

**Neebs: Would like to know what it was. What it looked like?**

**Appsro: *Swam up to get some oxygen before looking down to see it far away from him, but still slightly visible*It's huge. Oh boy, coming at me.**

**Neebs: Be a good time to scan it.**

**Appsro: *kept swimming away until Life Pod 4 was close by* Oh, Neebs, I found Life Pod 4.**

**Neebs: Ok, this is good. And the creature?**

**Appsro: *as he was close to the life pod, he switches his Seaglide for his Survival Knife, looked back to see the Reaper gone* No signs of the creature. It's gone away.**

Everyone saw a quick glance of Life Pod 4 and they shook their heads. Ren then said "Another attacked life pod."

Nora, a bit worried, said "You don't think that it was, whatever that creature was, that ripped those life pods?"

When she said that, everyone thought about it as Pyrrha said "It would make kind of sense. That thing had pincers around it's head, it could have grabbed the life pod and bit a hole in it."

**Neebs: OK. Keep your Scanner handy.**

**Appsro: *sees the hole on Life Pod 4* Uh oh.**

**Neebs: What?**

**Appsro: Life Pod 4 does not look good. *goes to the surface to see any more damages to the life pod and goes back under water* There is a hole in Life Pod 4.**

**Neebs: Any survivors?**

**Appsro: *swims inside the pod for a bit before looking outside through the hole* No survivors found. Life Pod 4 is empty. *swims outside and to the surface and looked around* Alright Neebs, what do you think?**

**Neebs: If there no signs of survivors, I would say get out of there.**

**Appsro: Alright.**

**Neebs: You got a creature that you're not willing to scan.**

**Appsro: Hey man, listen, this was, it was huge! And it tried to take a bite out at me.**

**Neebs: Ok. Just thinking if I knew what is was, maybe I could help.**

"He kinda has a point," Blake said, "If there was a way for Appsro to scan that creature without getting hurt, Neebs could have given him information about that creature."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "I would just shoot it until it's dead."

***The scene changes to where Appsro is swimming around a wreckage with his flashlight, found a supply crate and swims towards it***

**Appsro: Another supply crate. *He opens it and inside was a power cell* Found a Power Cell.**

"Whoa," Nora said, "Now that is a big battery."

"That is a Power Cell?" Weiss asked, "I wonder how long that would last?"

***Before Appsro was about to swim once again, his flashlight suddenly sent off, indicating that it was out of battery***

**Appsro: Uh oh, *He looks through his inventory and found a spare battery* Ah crap.**

**Neebs: What's wrong, Appsro?**

**Appsro: *He quickly changed the battery and the flashlight turned on again* My flashlight ran out of power.**

**Neebs: Alright, you have enough power for the Seaglider?**

**Appsro: Yeah, *He swims outside and took out his Seaglide* Seaglider's power is at 95%.**

"Hey, wait a minute," Yang said, "When he went to Life Pod 4, wasn't the power of his Seaglide low?"

Jaune thought about it and replied "He could have made batteries and other stuff off-screen. You know how some scenes cut to the next one? Perhaps he's been doing stuff in-between, that way, we don't see the whole thing."

Yang nodded and replied "Yeah, that does make sense. Other gamers would keep playing throughout the gameplay and it gets boring after awhile."

**Neebs: Well, don't waste it.**

**Appsro: Well, it's dark now, heading to the surface. Heading back to the pod. *he begins to swim back to his life pod***

**Neebs: Ok, wise choice. Might want to call it a night.**

**Appsro: *As soon as he reached the surface, he heard the same roar, turned around and saw the Reaper swimming besides him as it swam above the surface* What the fuck?! Oh god!**

"Oh come on!" Ruby cried, "Leave him alone!"

**Neebs: What's that noise?!**

**Appsro: It's that thing again!**

**Neebs: Ok, scan it!**

**Appsro: I can't! *he swims away as the Reaper also swam away***

**Neebs: What you mean you can't?!**

**Appsro: I don't even know where it come from? *He uses his Seaglide to swim away* It comes out of nowhere, man!**

**Neebs: Ok, get back to your pod and stay put.**

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief and said "Good thing, despite making Appsro risk his life to scan that monster, he still cares for his safety…to an extent."

**Neebs: Til daylight!**

When Neebs said that, everyone slightly chuckled as they shook their heads while Pyrrha sighed once again and rubbed her eyes a bit.

***Eventually, Appsro returned to his life pod before anything bad happens***

**Neebs: Alright Neebs, I made it to good old Life Pod 5 *As he approached the life pod, there was a Gasopod near the life pod as it released small glowing pod that exploded and released a disgusting gas that smelled terrible* Ugh, I am COVERED IN SHIT!**

Everyone chuckled a bit as Blake shivered and said "If it's that terrible, I would hate to imagine how it smells in real life."

**Appsro: *was soon standing on top of his life pod while staring at the night sky* Alright man, I think I am going to call it a night.**

**Neebs: Oh, perfect!**

**Appsro: Ready to go home?**

**Neebs: Yeah, I'm ready to go home! I'm like overtime!**

**Appsro: Alright, well, go home, get some rest. *He soon hops into the life pod* But I'll need you here in the morning.**

**Neebs: Ok, uh, I'm not sure who's on shift tomorrow. If it's not me, then it'll be one of the other guys.**

"Ohhhh," Nora said, "Does that mean we'll get to see more people?"

Ren replied "Well, right now it's only Appsro and Neebs. And since Appsro is the main character for this game, I can assume either going to be Neebs or someone else."

Blake then said "Which proves my theory right about multiple people being under the same gamer name."

**Appsro: Alright, goodnight Neebs.**

**Neebs: Alright, goodnight Appsro. *with that, the call disconnected, leaving Appsro alone***

**Appsro: Yeah, I am going to have a good time sleeping with this fucking manatee screaming in my ear all night. *Outside the life pod, the Gasopod was making loud noises, which was making him very angry* SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

***The video ends***

When everyone heard Appsro screaming at the manatee, everyone just laughed as his behavior.

"Awww, don't be mad at them!" Ruby whined.

Weiss shook her head and said "If that was me and I was forced to hear that all night long, I would go insane."

Once everyone calmed down, Yang looked at everyone and said "I like this so far. What you guys think?"

Jaune replied "It's a bit weird, but I like how these guys take gaming to another level."

"I agree," Pyrrha said, "It's not often I see a person play games like this."

Blake nodded and said "While living in a place like that and be able to eat those fish, it is dangerous considering what other dangerous creatures are living there. Like that giant sea monster."

Nora then said "Well then, let's put on the next video!"

"Hold on," Yang said as she took out her Scroll, "Before that, let me order some pizza."

"Good idea, sis!" Ruby cheered as she got up on her feet, "I'll go get more soda!"

"I'll come with you," Ren said as he got up, "I need to stretch my legs a bit."

Weiss shook her head as she said "I can't believe you are going to order that. I am not going to eat that."

"Oh come on, Ice Queen," Yang said as she rolled her eyes, "At least try it once."

Soon, Yang, Ruby and Ren left the room to do their business. While everyone was busy, the same thought occurred in everyone's head: Just what did they watch? They would assume that they were watching some random gamer playing a game, but neither the gamer nor the game came up on their searched and they made references to shows and other stuff that made no sense to them.

Just who exactly sent them that message?

**I hope you all enjoyed the start of this story! I know the way is written is a bit confusing, but for me, it's easier for me. I hope you all like this reaction fanfic, I will try to update, but it won't be for a long time since it will take a long time for me to get everything from one video into this story. Anyways, thank you all for taking your time to read this and see you all next time, until then, please review!**


	2. EP 2: LAND HO!

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I was honestly surprised on the positive reviews and people liking this story already. I am so happy right now, you guys. Honestly, you guys are the best. All of this hard work is for you guys to love and enjoy and I will try my best to keep you guys entertained. Again, I am sorry it's not all word for word, but I did the best I can for you guys.**

**Anyways, let us continue!**

Chapter 2

"Ok!" Yang cheered as she sat back down, "Pizza will be here soon. I guess after the next episode, they should be here."

"Ooooh," Nora said, "What you get?"

Yang smirked and replied "3 orders of large pepperoni pizzas."

"Yum!" Nora shouted as Ren and Ruby came back with 5 liters of soda and a few plastic cups.

"We're back!" Ruby said as she and Ren set the sodas to the side.

Ren then said "We manage to get as much as we can."

"That's fine," Yang said, "Pizzas should be here soon."

Hearing Yang mention the pizzas, Weiss inwardly gagged to know that she will soon have some pizza. Once everyone was seated and ready, Ruby hits play as the next episode started.

***The video starts as the sun was rising on the underwater planet as Life Pod 5 continued to float on the water. Inside, Appsro woke up after a long night sleep***

**Appsro: *yawns as he was holding his Repair Tool. He walked up to the Communications Relay and tried to contact HQ* Hello HQ?**

**Woman Voice: *There was static before a voice message played* Hello passenger, you're call is very important to us. None of our passenger's assistants are available at this time.**

**Appsro: Oh fuck you! *he hangs up the call***

Everyone silently laughed as Yang said "Oh wow, that is so sad. He is calling for help and all he got was a voice message."

"I can honestly feel his pain," Weiss said.

**Appsro: *he then notices another message* A message?**

**Male Captain: *the message went through as a voice from a male captain was patched through* Sunbeam, broadcasting to all survivors of the Aurora. We've covered more than half the distance, so hold on in there. We're scanning the planet for dry land as we speak. You couldn't have picked a less convenient parking spot, but we'll be in touch as soon as we have a landing site for you. Sunbeam out.**

**Appsro: Oh good, Sunbeam's on the way! Ha! Awesome! **

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, "Someone is going to save him after all!"

Nora chuckled as she said "Looks like he won't wait 9999 hours to be rescued."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "Just say a year. It's annoying to say 9999 hours."

Nora giggled and said "But it's funny to say it."

While they talked, Jaune just sat there and thought _"This doesn't feel right. This game just started and the player is already going to be rescued? Something isn't right here."_

**Appsro: *he starts to climb to the top of the life pod and looked around. Alright, the hell am I going to do this morning? *sees the Gasopod near the life pod* Hey buddy, just gonna hang up by my pod and shit in the water? *the Gasopod release multiple spores and exploded, releasing the gas in the water* Yeah, there you go, perfect. Yeah, please PLEASE keeping doing that! …I'm going to murder him…**

"No!" Ruby cried, "Don't you dare kill him! He's done nothing wrong!"

Blake shook her head and said "Poor creature."

Pyrrha looked at her and asked "The manatee or Appsro?"

Blake thought about it and said "Both."

***he takes out his Seaglide and starts swimming into the water***

**Appsro: Maybe I can search for more to scan. That's what I'll do.**

"That sounds like a good plan," Ren said, "Even if he gets rescued, it's good to scan whatever he can to help him survive."

Everyone agreed as Jaune said "Who knows, maybe he can find something that can make him a nice place to stay. I can't imagine living in that small life pod while he is stranded."

"I would imagine the company Appsro works for would provide him with the tools to do that," Weiss said, "Guess we'll have to find out."

***the scene changes to him having his Scanner out and he saw a fin rising from the sand***

**Appsro: A fin? *he got slightly closer as he began to use his Scanner to scan the fin. Just as the scan was about to be completed, a Sandshark popped out of the sand and started to go wild. He tried to finish the scan but the Sandshark was dangerously close to him* Shit! Shit! Shit! Go away, you mean little shit!**

"Whoa!" Nora said, "That thing is feisty!"

**A.I.: Warning: 30 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

A few of them laughed as Yang said "Thank god Neebs isn't there to complain about his oxygen."

Ruby cleared her throat for a bit and said as she impersonated Neebs "What did I tell you about raising your oxygen? You keep forgetting to do that."

When Ruby talked like Neebs, everyone just laughed for a while. Once they calmed down, they resumed the video.

***Once he returned from the surface and got some oxygen, he returned underwater to complete his scan***

**Appsro: *saw the Sandshark and held up his Scanner* Eh, there you are. *But as he got close, the Sandshark acted up once again and was biting everywhere* Oh! Ah! God, no, Jesus! Get away from me! *But his efforts were successful as he fully completed the scan of the Sandshark. Once he got the scan, he swims away and looks back at the Sandshark* Whoo!**

Seeing Appsro defending himself from the Sandshark, everyone was impressed and clapped for him.

"I am surprised that he is able to defend himself this time," Pyrrha said, "He is slowly becoming brave."

"Well," Jaune said, "When you're stranded on an alien world where everything is out to kill you, I guess you have to fight back."

"Kinda like us," Ruby said, "But instead of those creatures, we have the Grimm. And they are way worse than these creatures."

Blake shivered a bit and said "Imagine if he crashed landed on our world with no Aura and no knowledge of how our world works. I don't think he will survive at all if he faces the Grimm."

Everyone thought about it as they couldn't imagine what would happen if some alien crashed onto their world and are forced to defend themselves against the Grimm.

***The scene changes when Apprso was using the Seaglide to reach the surface when he got a call from HQ***

**Neebs: To anyone receiving this?**

**Appsro: Oh! Yeah, hey! HQ!**

**Neebs: Is anyone receiving this?**

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, "Neebs is back!"

Weiss groaned and said "The same person who was no help to Appsro at all?"

"Hey," Yang said, "I mean, he KINDA helped him, right?"

"In a sense," Blake said, "Though it's hard to hear him talk sometimes."

**Appsro: Yeah, yes! HQ, I'm here!**

**Neebs: Can you hear me?**

**Appsro: Yes, I can hear you! Yes, I can hear you!**

**Neebs: Ok, uh, we received a call from you earlier this morning?**

**Appsro: Yes, I tried to call, but no one was available at the time.**

**Neebs: Yeah, no, it was pretty early. Do you have case file number?**

When Neebs said that, everyone in the room just went quiet.

"What?" Weiss asked, "Is he being serious right now?

**Appsro: …what?**

**Neebs: Do you have a case file number? Or is this your first time calling?**

**Appsro: What do you mean case file number?! What the fuck is a case file number?!**

**Neebs: Did you speak to an operator last time or is this your first time calling HQ?**

**Appsro: No, I spoke to you!**

**Neebs: Did you?**

"How could you have forgotten about him?!" Nora shouted, "You helped him out in the last video!"

"I agree!" Weiss shouted.

Pyrrha then said "Um, maybe he was helping other people too? I mean, Appsro isn't the only one Neebs is helping, right?"

"But still!" Weiss shouted.

"Maybe that is why he asked for his case file number," Jaune said, "But…I don't think Neebs ever mentioned that to him before. So…that is kind of on him."

**Appsro: Yes, I spoke to you, like, yesterday!**

**Neebs: Ok, I get a lot of phone calls, I have a lot of clients, I can't keep up with everybody.**

"See?" Pyrrha said, "If he has that many clients, then it would be reasonable for him not to remember Appsro."

"But from what happened in the last video, it looked like Appsro was the only person he was helping at the time," Jaune said, "Or does he help them one at a time."

"Which begs the question," Ren said, "How many people is he currently helping?"

**Appsro: I'm part of the Aurora crew, the Aurora, the Aurora fucking crashed and I'm stuck on a fucking planet!**

**Neebs: Ok. *He begins typing on the computer* Aurora…let's see…do you have a passenger number?**

**Appsro: Yes! Yes! Passenger 00FU!**

**Neebs: See if I can find under that.**

**Appsro: How do you not remember talking to me?!**

**Neebs: I deal with a lot of people that are stranded!**

**Appsro: All you kept doing is complaining about being hungry and talking about FUCKING BLACKLIST!**

Hearing Appsro go off, everyone can't help but laugh at his outburst.

"Of course, he would mention Blacklist, I bet that is the only thing Neebs would remember him by," Ruby said.

**Neebs: …That does sound like me, hold on. *finds the information he needed* Oh yup, Passenger 00FU.**

**Appsro: Oh yeah, you find me?!**

**Neebs: Passenger stranded in water world, refuses to increase oxygen, ruins Blacklist. Got it. Ok, how can I help you today, sir?**

"Wow," Yang said, "That is how he remembers him? That is sad and messed up."

**Appsro: *was swimming around a wreckage of the Aurora* Well I'm still stuck in this planet, uh, uh, I need to figure out what to do next. How many days you said? 9999 hours?**

**Neebs: Actually, I'm looking at your file, it's actually 99999 hours.**

**Appsro: So there's an extra nine now?**

**Neebs: Yeah.**

"Are you kidding?!" Weiss shouted, "Now there are five 9s?!"

Curious, Nora turned to Ren and asked "How many days is that?"

Ren took out his Scroll and replied "It is about…4,166 days…"

Everyone was trying to process the amount of days that was calculated as Ruby asked "And…how many years is that?"

Ren calculated once more and said "Around…11 ½ years."

"11 years?!" Weiss shouted, "How terrible is this company that allows a person to be rescued in 11 years?!"

"I agree!" Nora shouted, "I am not going to wait 11 years to be rescued while I am all alone on an alien planet! I would go insane without talking to another person!"

**Appsro: How many days is that?!**

**Neebs: Whoo! Hold on, let me calculate. Uh…11 and a half years.**

**Appsro: 11 years?!**

**Neebs: That is what says.**

**Appsro: I'm stuck here for 11 years?! *starts swimming away from the wreckage and into the open area***

**Neebs: If the math is right! I don't know!**

"Forget the math!" Ruby shouted, "You should save him right away!"

**Appsro: *lets out a stressful sigh* Ugh god, well, the Sunbeam's on the way.**

**Neebs: Oh yeah, I heard about that too, it is on the way, they are scanning for dry land? That'll be good for you.**

"Oh right," Ruby said, "I kinda forgot that the Sunbeam is going to save him. That's even better!"

"I don't know…" Jaune said.

Everyone looked at him as Pyrrha asked "What's the matter?"

Jaune replied "Well, for them, the game just started. And for a rescue to just show up as the game just started? That doesn't seem right."

"Well," Yang said, "This is a survival game, so the object would be to survive until the rescue shows up."

"I guess you're right," Jaune said, "Maybe I'm just overreacting."

***the scene changes to where Appsro was swimming with his Seaglide to find more things to scan***

**Appsro: I'm still looking around for pieces, pieces of the Aurora. Elements that I can use**

**Neebs: That's a good idea.**

**Appsro: Well I'm doing it! I'm a smart man! A lot of people say so! Smart people! *As he kept swimming he suddenly stops when he sees a Sandshark* Oh! Sandsharks! It's—Whoa! *The moment he turned around, he saw a pair of Reefbacks swimming in the distance***

When everyone saw the Reefbacks, they were in awe at the sight of these creatures.

"Oh wow…" Ruby said, "Look at that. They look so cool."

"But are they hostile or passive?" Blake asked.

**Neebs: What you see?**

**Appsro: I…I don't know how to describe it. A giant…jellyfish whale.**

**Neebs: Can you…scan it?**

**Appsro: Maybe?**

"Personally, I think they look safe to scan," Ren said, "Judging by the size of them and how slow they move, I don't think it will attack him."

"I agree," Blake said, "As far as I know, that looks like a gentle creature."

**Appsro: *he uses his Seaglide to get closer and, once he got close, he puts away the Seaglide and observed a Reefback* Oh man…I don't want to get near it's tentacles. *Once he was near, he begins to scan the Reefback. Unlike the other things he had to scan, it was taking a long time to get a complete scan of the Reefback. It almost lasted like 10 seconds before the scan was complete* Alright, HQ, should be receiving my scan information."**

**Neebs: Ok. *he starts to look through it* I see it coming in…a Reefback.**

"A Reefback," Weiss said out loud as she was testing the name, "That does have a nice ring to it."

**Appsro: A Reefback, huh? That's, uh, appropriate name for this thing. *he looked around before he looked straight down* Alright, I'm gonna keep scanning, I see some debris down there. *moments later, he swims down to where the debris is and took out his Scanner. Before he was about to scan some things, he was then attacked by a Sandshark* Oh God! The fucking Sandshark bit me!**

"Come on, Appsro!" Nora cheered, "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Hmm," Ren thought, "Can you kill in this game?"

"I would assume so," Jaune said, "If not, then Appsro will have a big problem."

**Appsro: *uses the Seaglide to swim away. But the Sandshark followed him as Apppsro took out his Survival Knife and starts slashing at it* Fuck off! Fuck off! Fuck off! *he keeps slashing at it***

***the scene changes as the sun was setting and Appsro was using his Seaglide to head back to the Life Pod***

"Awwww," Nora whined, "We don't get to see him kill it."

**Appsro: Alright, I'm getting pretty hungry and I think it's getting dark, I'm gonna head back to the pod and find something to eat! *the scene skips over to Appsro inside the life pod as he drank some water and ate some Peepers* Alright, drink a little water. Mmm, good ass Peeper! Alright, feeling better, Neebs!**

"It is important to eat and drink," Ren said, "I am surprised that this game has that function."

"Yeah," Jaune said, "There are RPG games that allows you to free-roam or play through the game without eating or drinking. I mean, you do, but it's only to restore your health and stuff."

Yang nodded and replied "Yeah, I don't want to play a game where I have to eat every five minutes. Not only is it boring, but it wastes a lot of time."

**Neebs: How's your pod holding up?**

**Appsro: The life pod? **

**Neebs: Yeah.**

**Appsro: Seems fine right now, but if I'm going to be here for…potentially what you said? 11 years?**

**Neebs: If the math is right.**

**Appsro: Alright, well, I wouldn't mind establishing a better base.**

"Yes!" Jaune cheered, "Thank you!"

"Huh," Weiss said, "I guess I was right. Though how would he make a base?"

**Neebs: Maybe let's focus on that for now. Go to your Fabricator and see if you can locate Habitat Builder.**

"So that is what that machine is called, a Fabricator," Weiss said, "And a Habitat Builder? Does that mean that there is a tool that can make him a base?"

"If we keep watching, we could see how it works," Blake said.

**Appsro: Ok, let's see. *he goes to the Fabricator and found the Habitat Builder* Yup! Habitat Builder. I need a battery and a computer chip. I have a battery.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: Computer chip *he looks over to find what to make a computer chip* Let's see. It should be in electronics *he eventually finds it and sees the materials to make it* Computer chip, Silver ore, which I have, Quartz, which I have, Table coral sample? I guess I need to go out and get some coral!**

***It was the dark of night when Appsro was looking for Table corals with his trusty knife. Eventually, he found some Table coral***

**Appsro: Found some coral. *he inspects them closer* Red Table, yup, Red Table Coral?**

**Neebs: Yup, you see some?**

**Appsro: Oh, beautiful! *he slashes at the Red Table Corals and begins to collect them***

***After he gathered the Table coal samples, he headed back to the life pod where a Gasopod was near it when it released more gas pods***

**Appsro: Ah! You fucking, I'm, I'm gonna kill this thing! *still having his knife out, he starts slashing at the Gasopod as it was slowly turning away***

"Noooo!" Ruby cried, "Don't kill it! You are super mean to it!"

**Neebs: Don't kill anything.**

**Appsro: I'm killing it! I'm fucking killing it! *he keeps slashing it and it started to swim away***

**Neebs: Don't you do it! We don't send people to other worlds to disrupt their ecosystem.**

"He does have a point," Pyrrha said, "If Appsro harms the ecosystem on that planet, I could be bad for the planet in the future."

"But all he is doing is eating the fish to survive," Ruby said.

"That may be true," Blake said, "But if he harms anything else, it could harm the ecosystem of that planet."

**Appsro: *soon, the Gasopod was far away from the life pod* Alright, finally. Well hey, he's running off. No, he's coming back. Son of a bitch! *he swims close to it***

**Neebs: Have you tried naming it?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I named it Shithead! So long as Shithead doesn't stay near the pod, I'm happy.**

"That is so sad," Nora said as she pouted, "And that is a terrible name!"

**Neebs: I find it that if you name things, uh, you're less aggravated by them.**

**Appsro: I don't know if that's true. *he enters the life pod from underneath***

**Neebs: Give it a try.**

"That is so true," Yang said, "We call Weiss Ice Queen all the time and it make us less aggravated."

"Oh hush you!" Weiss cried.

***Time skips as Appsro was inside the life pod as he was using the Fabricator***

**Appsro: Alright, one computer chip coming up. *once the computer chip was made, he began to look for the Habitat builder* Should lead me to…*he eventually finds it* Ah ha! Habitat Builder! *he then begins to make it***

**Neeb: Ooooh yeah!**

"Alright," Ren said, "Let's see how this tool works."

***the scene changes to Appsro jumped into the water***

**Appsro: So how does this thing work?**

**Neebs: Alright, I'm going to need you to find a secure position that you would like to live.**

**Appsro: Well, I guess anywhere around here. *he starts to look around* It would be nice to be close to the pod. I want to build, like, one giant base. I want to have a couple little bases all over the base, you know what I mean? *he swims to the surface***

**Neebs: Yeah, that sounds like littering.**

**Appsro: No, it's not littering.**

"I mean," Ruby said, "It kinda is if you just leave bases around the planet."

"Huh," Jaune said, "Does that mean that he can build and dismantle the bases me makes?"

**Neebs: When we come pick you up, we gotta clean all this up.**

**Appsro: No, we don't have to clean shit.**

**Neebs: Is that how you want alien life form to treat Earth? Just come to Earth, start building stuff everywhere?**

"Earth?" Pyrrha asked, "Is…that the name of their planet?"

"Who in their right minds would name a planet after dirt?" Weiss asked, "Sounds stupid if you ask me."

**Appsro: No, if an alien crash landed on our planet, I feel like we would help it.**

**Neebs: Not if it littered everywhere!**

"Huh," Ruby said, "What would happen if an alien crashed to our would? Would we help it?"

When Ruby asked that question, everyone thought about it as Weiss replied "I mean…we can…but how would we know if it's friendly or not? Or if it can speak our language?"

"There are too many things that could happen if an alien crashed into our world," Blake said, "We would need to be cautious if we do encounter one. But chances of that happening is pretty rare."

***The scene changed where Appsro was holding the Habitat Builder as he found a secured area to start building***

**Appsro: Alright, so, I just click? *He starts using the Habitat Builder and it slowly starts to build a tube-shape bunker* Whoa! *after a few seconds, the bunker was fully constructed* Holy…ok, this is a pretty damn, amazing tool.**

"That is amazing!" Weiss cried in excitement, "That tool managed to build that thing in seconds! And that is only a small part of it!"

Ren was interested in the tool and said "It's a bit too metallic, but if the people were to have that, they could build towns outside the kingdoms at a much faster pace and not worry if the Grimm would attack."

"That does sound nice," Pyrrha said, "But from the looks of it, that tool looks far too advance for us to make and how to construct something out of thin air would be a challenge."

Everyone sadly nodded at the fact that they could not replicate this amazing tool.

**Neebs: Yup, you're welcome.**

**Appsro: Yeah, no, you guys should make more stuff like this. It's actually really helpful.**

**Neebs: We actually do make a lot of things like that.**

**Appsro: Yeah, like ships crashing into the ocean? *he saw his oxygen getting low as he starts heading to the surface***

**Neebs: Nope, that was user error. You can thank yourself for that one.**

**Appsro: Nah, I didn't do it. Who was the captain on that? *he reaches the surface and got some oxygen while he looked around until he saw the Aurora***

**Neebs: I don't know. What's his case file number?**

"That would be kind of difficult to find out," Jaune said, "You know, because he might be dead."

"Honestly," Weiss said, "If the ship did somehow crash, then I would blame the pilot for crashing it."

***the scene changed to where Appsro is constructing a hatch to lead him into the bunker. Once he finished constructing it, Appsro made his way inside the tube bunker***

**Base: Warning: Emergency power only. Oxygen production offline.**

**Appsro: Alright.**

**Neebs: You're gonna need power and oxygen for these things, can't just go live in it.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I got that. *he exits the bunker and looks at it* So how do I power this thing?**

"That is a good point," Ren said, "Without any Dust, how can he hope to power that up?"

"What about that Power Cell he found earlier?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head and said "I don't think so. That Power Cell would have to have a limit, and even if he can use it, he would have to make more and more, and it would waste time to not only make it, but also waste material. No, he would need a sustainable source of power since there isn't Dust here."

**Neebs: You're going to have to build some solar panels.**

**Appsro: Oh, ok. *he swims near the top of the tube bunker***

"Wait…what?" Weiss said, "What did he just say?"

"He said solar panel," Blake said, "Would that mean…he can power the base…with the sun?"

That idea went through everyone's head as Ren said "That would make sense. It is a cleaner way to use energy AND it is a limitless source of energy. However, my concern is that what if it's nighttime or if there was a heavy storm, would that stop the flow of power?"

"I don't know," Weiss said, "But…if we can get the blueprints for these 'solar panels', then I could take my family's company in a better direction. Though, I am still curious about this Bioreactor they mentioned in the last episode, I still don't know what it does."

**Neebs: You know what I did this weekend?**

**Appsro: What?**

**Neebs: I ran a 5k.**

**Appsro: That sounds…fun *he uses his Seaglide to swim around for a bit***

**Neebs: It was. We have land where I live. ****Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**Appsro: Hahahaha! ****Fuck you! *he sees a crate and swims towards it to investigate it***

Yang just laughed as she said "That is messed up, Neeb!"

**Neebs: I took my dog, he ran it too. Some people say he's fat, but he's only a little chubby.**

"Oh! He has a doggy?!" Ruby cheered, "That reminds me, ZWEI!"

From the top left bunk bed, Zwei leaped out off and landed near Ruby as he happily wagged his tail. Everyone awed at the cute dog, except for Blake who quietly hissed at him and scoots away.

**Appsro: *uses his Scanner to scan a piece of the Seaglide and just collects the material from it* You have a fat dog?**

**Neebs: Nope, just chubby.**

**Appsro: You took a poor fat dog to run a 5k?**

Hearing about Neebs' dog running a 5k, Yang said "Although that does sound awful, it is important to keep a dog active and have it exercise. That is why we always take Zwei out for runs."

As Zwei barked, Weiss gushed at how cute he was.

**Neebs: He ran a 5k, he's pretty fit.**

**Appsro: Was he on a leash? *he swims around a wreckage of the Aurora and searched every crate there was***

**Neebs: Yup.**

**Appsro: So he had to run it.**

**Neebs: Perfect day too, it was high sixties.**

**Appsro: Did anything try to eat you?**

**Neebs: Nope.**

**Appsro: Sounds great!**

Hearing Appsro whine, Yang snickered and said "Poor Appsro, he is really salty about being stuck in a water planet."

**Neebs: It was! You should've been there!**

**Appsro: I wish I was there! *continued to search through crates* That'll be fun!**

**Neebs: It had food trucks, and music, face paint!**

**Appsro: Oh yeah, did you paint yourself up like a fucking kitten?!**

**Neebs: No…it was a clown.**

Jaune shivered a bit and said "Ugh, I hate clowns."

"What?" Ruby said, "You don't like clowns? They're funny!"

"They're creepy," Jaune said, "No offence, but I don't trust clowns at all. Something about them gives me a bad feeling."

"You mean a FUNNY feeling?" Yang said as she made her pun.

Everyone groaned at her lame attempt at a pun as Ruby resumed the video.

***the scene changed to nighttime as the life pod floated on the water. Inside, Appsro was checking on the Communication Relay***

**Appsro: Oh, hey, looks like I got a message. *he starts to play the message, which appears on the screen* Oh, I got a message from Life Pod 7. Looks like, hey, Life Pod 7 is still out there.**

**Neebs: Uh, tell Life Pod 7 they have 11 years, uh, don't rush.**

"That is still too long to wait!" Weiss shouted, "And also, their rescue is coming, so no need for that."

"That is if there are any survivors," Jaune said.

**Appsro: Alright, well, I need to get to him. *starts climbing to the top of the pod to see where Life Pod 7 is* I'll go check them out in the morning. Maybe they have some stuff I can scan.**

***the scene skips back inside the pod as Appsro got a new message***

**Appsro: Oh, I got another message. Popular today. *he starts to play the message***

**Captain: Aurora, it's Sunbeam. We've made orbit and scans have found a landing site on the planet that's only rated hazardous. It's our best shot. We've sent you the coordinates. We'll be there in two days' time. Cross your fingers the weather holds, and don't leave us waiting. Sunbeam out. *just then, a timer on the top right appeared that said "Sunbeam will arrive in 40 minutes" and is started to countdown***

**Appsro: *is excited* Neebs!**

**Neebs: I heard it.**

**Appsro: Sunbeam's on the way!**

**Neebs: I know, he said it was hazardous.**

"Wohoo!" Nora cried in excitement, "They found land! Now Appsro can't stay there instead of staying in the pod!"

"While I am happy that the Sunbeam is going to save him, Neebs does have a point," Blake said, "If that area is hazardous, then it can harm Appsro before the Sunbeam arrives."

"Then let's hope he is alright before it shows up," Ruby said as there was hope for Appsro.

**Appsro: Well, hey, I'm just excited I might get off of here. *he looks towards the landing site that was shown on his H.U.D. and it was around 1,000 m away* Oh man, Sunbeam Landing, oh dude, that landing site is a ways away. Ok, here's what I'm gotta do, I'm gonna eat, I gotta drink, uh, I gotta get a few batteries for the Seaglide and then I need to get to the landing site.**

**Neebs: But we're building the base.**

**Appsro: I don't need the base! The Sunbeam's coming, I'm getting the fuck off this planet!**

**Neebs: But we spent all this time! I was getting excited about the base!**

**Appsro: Well, fell free to come here and build the damn base.**

**Neebs: You know how long that would take?**

**Appsro: 11 years?**

**Neebs: Yeah.**

"Awwww," Nora said, "Neebs is sad now that Appsro isn't going to make bases."

"A shame too," Ren said, "I would like to see if there were different types for him to build."

"And he isn't going to take apart the one he already built," Pyrrha said as she shook her head, "Neebs was right, he is loitering."

***The scene changes to an underwater reef area before it changed to Appsro swimming around the area***

**Appsro: Oh boy, I really need Bladderfish. *he starts gather some Bladderfish***

**Neebs: Why do you want Bladderfish?**

**Appsro: Bladderfish, I can make water.**

"So this Bladderfish can be made into water with the Fabricator?" Blake asked, "That is unique. Drink a fish? That is something I would like to try."

**Neebs: They'll probably have water on the Sunbeam.**

**Appsro: Yeah, but I'm really thirsty. And there's still 36 minutes away.**

**Neebs: How much water you dinking half hour?**

**Appsro: A bunch, I'm thirsty!**

**Neebs: It would be nice if you come with a gift, they came all this way. Shouldn't show up empty-handed.**

At the mention of a gift, everyone just sat there in silence until Pyrrha said "I'm sorry…what?"

**Appsro: Who rescues people and hopes they bring them a gift?!**

**Neebs: Well, I mean…**

**Appsro: You ever heard of that?! You're like "Hey, uh, hurricane survivor, or whatever, they need to be rescued, I HOPE THEY'LL HAVE A GIFT FOR US!"**

"I know, right?!" Ruby shouted, "We are rescuing people from the Grimm! The last thing on our minds is what gift we will get after saving them!"

**Neebs: I like to see more of that.**

**Appsro: You're out your fucking mind.**

**Neebs: Well, if I was being recused, "Hey! Thanks for rescuing me, here, I made you a cake!"**

**Appsro: Listen, I'm gonna thank the rescue—MAKE A CAKE?! *he complained as he made his way to the life pod***

"A cake?! Really?!" Weiss shouted, "Who in their right minds would make a cake during a disaster just to give it to their rescuer?! There wouldn't be time to make a cake!"

**Neebs: Yeah, make a cake. **

**Appsro: Someone needs rescuing, they don't have time to make a fucking cake! *he soon entered the life pod from underneath***

**Neebs: Well, you have time to make a bottle of water.**

**Appsro: Because I need to survive! That's a survival thing!**

"Exactly!" Ruby shouted, "He has to drink water to survive!"

**Neebs: What if you got them all a pair of fins with their names on it? Or a trashcan?**

**Appsro: Look, hey, I'll give them blueprints for a trashcan. *he starts making bottles of water to drink***

**Neebs: Alright, put my name on it too, it was my idea. From Appsro and Neebs.**

"And now he wants credit for it," Yang said as she sighed, "Typical free-loader."

***The scene changed to where Appsro is swimming underwater, gathering more fish***

**Appsro: I need Peeper.**

**Neebs: Man, you eat a lot, don't you?**

**Appsro: Hey, I need to, uh, I want to be sure I'm full before I go meet the Sunbeam.**

**Neebs: Have you ever gone to Golden Coral?**

**Appsro: The buffet restaurant?**

**Neebs: Yeah!**

"A buffet restaurant called Golden Coral?" Jaune asked as he looked at everyone, "You guys ever heard of that?"

They all shook their heads as Ruby said "Can't say we have."

**Appsro: Yeah, of course.**

**Neebs: They, you get full there. **

**Appsro: Yeah, it's a buffet, if you don't get full there, something's wrong with you. *he starts swimming towards the life pod***

"I bet we can eat as much as we want and not get full!" Nora cheered as Yang and Ruby agreed.

**Neebs: They had a deal for a while where you can even eat there and take a box to go.**

**Appsro: Oh yeah?**

"Mmmm, that does sound good," Nora said.

**Neebs: Jeff Foxworthy, he told me that. You know Jeff Foxworthy is?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I've heard of Jeff Foxworthy, and you strike me as the kind of guy who listens to him. *he gets into the pod***

"Jeff Foxworthy?" Weiss asked as she tilted her head, "Who is that suppose to be?"

**Neebs: *laughs* He's so funny!**

**Appsro: Yeah!**

"Judging by how they talk about him, I say he's some sort of comedian," Yang explained.

**Neebs: He sing this Christmas song about, uh, did he sing that song where the grandma gets runover by the reindeer?**

**Appsro: The song about grandmother getting runover by a reindeer? That sounds like something he fucking sing. *he starts making bottles of water to drink***

**Neebs: I don't know if he sang that or if I'm confusing rednecks now. Anyway, good stuff.**

"Okay, one, I am glad to know Christmas is a thing on their end," Ruby said, "And two, WHAT KIND OF SONG SINGS ABOUT A GRANDMA GETTING RUN OVER BY A REINDEER?!"

***After a while, Appsro is full on water and food***

**Appsro: Alright, I'm stock up on food, I have water, here's what I'm going to do. *climbs to the top of the life pod* I'm going to head to Life Pod 7. I'm going to check out Life Pod 7.**

**Neebs: OK.**

**Appsro: And then I'm going to the landing site.**

**Neebs: Good plan.**

***the scene changed to where it looked like it was getting dark as Appsro was using his Seaglide to swim towards Life Pod 7. But once he got there, he saw a couple Sandsharks swimming near it***

"Uh oh," Jaune said, "It looks like another torn life pod. Man, Appsro must really be the only survivor."

**Appsro: Oh boy, oh boy. *see the hole on it* Ugh, Life Pod 7 has a hole in it. And it looks like there's a Sandshark outside of it. *he slowly made his way inside the Life Pod***

**Neebs: Well, check for survivors please.**

"Good to know that Neebs is concern with the lives of the other passengers," Pyrrha said,

"Yeah," Nora said, "And stop being so bossy to Appsro."

**Appsro: *he keeps swimming while avoiding the Sandshark* Fuck off! Fuck off! *he eventually made it inside the pod***

**Neebs: If there's no survivors, uh, clean up a little bit.**

"Oh yeah," Yang sarcastically said, "Clean the whole place up with some water. Oh wait, YOU'RE UNDERWATER!"

**Appsro: *Looks around for a bit* Does not seem to be any survivors, *sees a notepad on the floor and picks it up* But I did find another abandoned PDA.**

"About time you pick one of those things up!" Jaune cried, "I was literally going insane when he didn't pick up the one from the first life pod!"

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: Ok, I need to get out of here *swims out***

**Neebs: Maybe they made their way to the Sunbeam already.**

"I highly doubt that," Weiss sadly said.

***Seeing his oxygen low, Appsro made his way to the surface to get some air. As he was close, the suit sent a warning about his oxygen getting low***

"Ooooooh," Nora said, "Hehe, now Neebs is going to bug him about the oxygen."

**Neebs: *sighs* Oh man, this oxygen thing.**

"I knew it!" Nora cried as she laughed.

**Appsro: Listen, you realize how much space oxygen tank take up? *he takes out his inventory as it showed that he has his Seaglide, an oxygen tank, a few materials, a few health packs and a coffee maker* I'm looking at my inventory right now, like one oxygen tanks takes up like four spaces.**

**Neebs: What're you carrying around that is so important?**

**Appsro: Let's see. *he looks at his inventory* I got my Seaglide, that's huge. Coffee vending machine.**

**Neebs: Coffee vending machine?!**

"Why would he even carry that?" Weiss asked, "Though that is something Dr. Oobleck would like."

**Appsro: I found it, I picked it up! You know what, I'm dropping it. *he drops the coffee vending machine from his inventory* Fuck it, I don't need it. I don't even like coffee!**

"Oooooh," Nora said, "Thank god he isn't here to hear him say that."

"Huh," Weiss said, "Since Neebs complained about Appsro giving the Sunbeam a gift, maybe he should keep the coffee vending machine and use that as a gift."

Everyone thought about it before they start to laugh as Yang said "Oh man! Talk about a wasted opportunity for a gift! Now Neebs will really bug him about him getting a gift for the Sunbeam!"

***the scene switches back to Life Pod 7 as Appsro uses the Seaglide to swim towards it***

**Appsro: Alright, I'm gonna come down here and double check around this pod. *as soon as he got close, he put away the Seaglide as he starts to look around the area* I hate to report it, but Life Pod 7 has also seems to have been breached. And I do not see any signs of survivor.**

**Neebs: Well, they probably made their way to the Sunbeam with their gift that they prepared.**

"Again, highly doubt that," Weiss said.

**Appsro: No, *he looked around the life pod* it looked like, um, something tore a hole in it and ate them. *He starts to swim around as he sees fish swimming around and saw a group of fish lighting up in the dark* See, I don't see any pieces of useful items around. *he sees a Spadefish and swims up to it* What's this? What's that? *he sees the fish swim away* Huh, it's a weird creature.**

**Neebs: Don't scan it, whatever you do. Have no information to work with.**

**Appsro: *takes out the Scanner and begins scanning the Spadefish until it was complete* Here you go. A Spadefish.**

"Oh my god!" Yang laughed out loud, "Did Neebs just pull a reverse psychology?!"

When Yang said that and everyone paid attention to the last part, they all laughed as Pyrrha said "That's one way to get around things."

**Neebs: A Spadefish? Now we're talking. Isn't this great?**

**A.I.: Warning: 30 seconds of oxygen remaining.**

***Seeing his oxygen low, Appsro starts swimming towards the surface***

**Appsro: What? What's great?**

**Neebs: You're like an explorer.**

**Appsro: Yeah, no hey, I'm having fun exploring but I like to get the hell out of here.**

"While it is a dangerous to explore unprepared," Weiss said, "It does help us know of new locations so we can be prepared for any situation."

**Neebs: I wonder that's how, uh, Lois and Clark said.**

**Appsro: Lewis and Clark?**

**Neebs: Is that what it is?**

**Appsro: Yes, Lois and Clark is from Superman.**

"Lewis and Clark? And Lois and Clark?" Blake asked, "Who are they? And what is Superman?"

"I don't know," Yang said, "But Superman is a catchy name."

**Neebs: I bet Superman didn't say that either. "I wanna get out of here. I hate this Earth. I want to go back to Krypton".**

"Hmmm," Jaune said, "I guess Superman is an alien from a place called Krypton?"

"You mean planet, Jaune," Pyrrha said, "This Superman is an alien."

Ruby sat there thinking about that and said "I wonder who this Superman is? I bet they are cool if they have a name like that."

***The scene skipped to early in the morning as Appsro was using his Seaglide to head to the Sunbeam landing zone***

**Neebs: Are you still planning on catching that ride at Sunbeam?**

**Appsro: Yeah, sun's coming out right now, and I'm heading towards the landing site.**

**Neebs: How's your battery level?**

**Appsro: Battery level is good, 66% and I have a spare.**

"It's good that he is prepared this time," Ren said.

**Neebs: And you sure you wanna show up without a gift?**

As Neebs brought up the topic about bringing a gift, everyone once again laughed as Yang said "I called it! And since Appsro dropped the coffee machine, there goes a gift for him to give!"

**Appsro: Yes, I'm positive! I-I'll give these guys, tell you what, I'll give them that base building tool we made.**

**Neebs: Ok. Put my name on it.**

"At least there's that," Weiss said before shaking her head, "And Neebs sure is annoying Appsro to put his name on that gift, I swear."

**Appsro: Yeah…*the moment he was getting closer, he saw the tip of a mountain appearing* Wait…*he swims closer and closer towards the site as the vision becomes clear* The hell? Neebs!**

**Neebs: Yes?**

**Appsro: Land!**

**Neebs: You see land?**

**Appsro: There's land! There's like a little mountain coming out of the ground! *he gets closer as he can fully see land up ahead***

Seeing land suddenly appear out of nowhere, everyone was a bit shocked as Nora said "Wait, you guys see that too, right?"

"We all see it, Nora," Ren said.

"But how?" Weiss asked, "Is it invisible? Does it appear when you get close to it? I am so confused!"

**Neebs: You've been, like, just right beside land this whole time?**

**Appsro: I know! *he turns around to see where his life pod was* Yeah, god! It was like hidden in a fog! I couldn't see it where I was.**

"You can literally see the life pod from where he is at!" Jaune yelled, "How can you not see it from that distance!"

**Neebs: What kind of land we talking about?**

**Appsro: Uh, just like a, kinda like the tip of a mountain, poking out the top. *he swims closer to the landing site***

**Neebs: Are there any trees on it?**

**Appsro: I'm not sure, let me get there. *he swims underneath to see how big the land is***

**Neebs: Should I call the Sunbeam and tell them to go on without you? You're fine?**

"Don't you dare!" Nora shouted, "Appsro has suffered for too long! Don't call off the Sunbeam!"

**Appsro: No, the Sunbeam is coming for me, they'll be here in like 19 minutes. *he swims underwater again and this time he sees the whole part of the mini-mountain* Wow. Oh man, this thing really just tip right out of the damn…*he begins to swim deeper until he spots a piece of something* I found something.**

**Neebs: I bet is a glider.**

**Appsro: Oh! Cyclops engine fragment! *he begins to scan the fragment***

**Neebs: Oooh! Now we're talking! You build a Cyclops, you might not ever wanna leave.**

"A Cyclops?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head, "What is that?"

"I don't know," Weiss said, "But based off of that engine, I would assume that it is some sort of vehicle."

"Ooooh," Nora said, "Does that mean we can see some vehicles being made?"

"I don't think so since the Sunbeam is on it's way," Ren said.

However, Jaune wasn't convinced as he thought _"This is far too easy. There is no way the game is going to end that fast. There has to be a catch."_

***Once Appsro finished scanning the fragment, he swims back to the surface and sees where his life pod was***

**Appsro: Shit, I should of come over here earlier.**

**Neebs: I know, right?**

**Appsro: It's only 800 meters away, man.**

**Neebs: How silly is that?**

**Appsro: It's silly that I can still see my pod. That's what's silly. Looking at my pod right now, I clearly see it in the distance, and here's this mountain. It was weird this mountain was in like in like a fog.**

"Hmmm," Blake said, "An island hidden inside a fog? You know, as cliché as it is, it does sound an interesting concept. Imagine being hidden behind a thick fog, away from any civilization?"

"Yeah," Jaune said, "But of course, if anything happens, then the Grimm would be all over that in a matter of time."

Blake sighed sadly and replied "Yeah, I suppose so."

**Neebs: Have you ever had yours eyes checked? Could be, uh, Cataracts.**

**Appsro: No, I don't think it's my eyes.**

**Neebs: What is a Cataract? Exactly?**

**Appsro: No idea. *he starts swimming toward the land***

**Neebs: Let me look that up. Stand by.**

"Huh," Ruby said, "What is that?"

Weiss replied "It's an eye condition that makes your eyesight blurry."

"Oh," Ruby said, "Ok."

***While Appsro was swimming around the area for a way to get on the land, that is when he spots a structure in the distance on the land***

**Appsro: Wait, that the hell? *he swims closer***

When everyone saw the structure, they were interested as they leaned in as Blake said "Is that a building?"

"Looks like it," Yang said, "Does that mean that there are aliens on that planet?"

"If they are, then maybe they can help Appsro!" Ruby cheered.

Blake on the other hand had a different idea as she thought _"Or maybe…they might be the ones who crashed the Aurora. But how would they do that?"_

**Appsro: Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: There, uh, there's seems to be a structure here.**

**Neebs: Not the Sunbeam, is it?**

**Appsro: No, it's not the Sunbeam. It doesn't look like a piece of the Aurora either. *he eventually arrived at the landing site and stood on the ground***

**Neebs: It says, on the system for Cataract, is a medical condition on which the lens of the eye becomes progressively opaque, resulting in blurred vision.**

"He doesn't have Cataract!" Weiss cried, "Stop assuming that! We can all see it!"

**Appsro: Ok, great, I don't give a shit about Cataract right now. *he looked around to see that there were signs of plant life, but more alien than normal. Like a tree that almost looked like a palm tree, only it was shorter and wider. As he was walking over to get a better look at the structure, he was suddenly attacked lost a small bit of health***

**Appsro: What the fuck?! What the fuck was that?! *he turned around and saw a Cave Crawler jumping towards him* Ah god! *he starts running away***

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Weiss cried as she held onto Zwei, "That is disgusting! It looks like a giant spider!"

"Really Weiss?" Yang said, "Out of everything we have to face, you're scared of spiders?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her and asked "How would you like it if you had webs on your hair?"

Yang sat in silence before she replied "Fair point."

**Neebs: What's going on, Appsro?**

**Appsro: Oh god! There's, a little crab creature on the—! *he sees it charging at him again* Oh! Son of a bitch!**

**Neebs: Scan it!**

"I mean, he could scan it," Blake said, "It's not like that Stalker or that giant creature we saw. I'm sure he could scan it."

**Appsro: *took out his Survival Knife* Where's he at? *he sees the Cave Crawler and waves his knife at it* Fuck off! *the Cave Crawler leaped into the air and he moved out of the way. As the creature landed, he slashed it a few times before it ran off***

**Neebs: Not receiving a scan.**

**Appsro: I don't have time to scan it, it's jumping at me. It was like a little crab critter. *he noticed that it was getting dark during daylight* Getting dark? *he looks at the sun as he saw a planet in front of the sun* Oh wow, ok. Solar eclipse! I think. *he walked closer to the landing site***

"Huh," Ruby said, "That does look cool. Do we ever get something like that?"

"Not that I remember," Weiss said, "There hasn't been a solar eclipse sighting in a long time. And what would be the point if the moon is broken?"

Pyrrha sighed sadly and said "Sometimes, I wonder how the moon is in pieces."

**Neebs: You sure it was a crab?**

**Appsro: Alright, it was a little four-legged creature that bounced up and tried to bite me. *he moved around to get a better look at the structure***

**Neebs: Just not sure with your vision if you could tell exactly what we're dealing with here.**

**Appsro: Neebs. *is closer to the structure***

**Neebs: Yup?**

**Appsro: Alright, I have found what is clearly an alien structure. There's, *he looks around the area* There's another species on this planet. *he was suddenly attacked by another Cave Crawler* AH YOU FUCKING SHIT! *he starts chasing it until it was on a rock and Appsro continued to slash it a few times until it was dead* Hold on, scanning. *he took out the Scanner and started to scan the Cave Crawler***

"Ha!" Nora cheered, "That's how you do it!"

"Well, I am glad he is ok after that," Pyrrha said.

"Though, I am interested in the alien structure," Blake said, "If it was Oobleck, he would have loved to study that and see what was inside."

"Uh, guys?" Ruby said in a worried tone, "Why does that crab have green spots on it?"

When Ruby said that, everyone took a closer look at the Cave Crawler and they all soon noticed that there were indeed green spots on it, compare to the first one they saw attacking Appsro.

"Ooooh," Jaune said, "That…doesn't look good."

"Is it contagious?" Nora asked before she gasped in shock, "Does that mean Appsro is gonna be sick?!"

"Calm down," Ren said, "Maybe it only affects the life living on that planet. I'm sure Appsro is fine. Well, as fine as he is in his current state."

**Appsro: *finished scanning the creature* There you go, Cave Crawler.**

**Neebs: Cave Crawler. *he looks over the information* These are aggressive creatures.**

**Appsro: Ah huh!**

**Neebs: Uh be careful around them.**

**Appsro: Yes!**

**Neebs: Good thing is your vision seems to not too bad, it is a crab looking thing.**

**Appsro: Yup, I don't have Cataracts.**

**Neebs: Yet anyways.**

"Will you stop accusing Appsro of having bad eyesight?" Yang said, "He can see just fine."

"But we are seeing things through Appsro's point of view," Blake said, "We may see what he is seeing, but for all we know, he could see hallucinations and Neebs would think he is going insane."

Everyone thought about it as Jaune said "That might be a reason."

***the scene shows are the island for a little bit before it changed to Appsro approaching the alien structure. When the structure was clear to see, there was a green force field blocking the entrance of the alien structure***

"What is that?" Pyrrha asked, "That's blocking the door?"

Weiss examined it and replied "It kind of looks like a force field. You know, like a barrier that is used by Hard-Light Dust."

"But that barrier looks a bit disoriented," Jaune said, "Like…it looks unstable."

**Appsro: Alright, Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yup.**

**Appsro: I am approaching the, uh, alien building.**

**Neebs: You sure it's not the Sunbeam?**

"I am PRETTY sure that is not the Sunbeam," Jaune said, "Also, there is still time before it arrives."

**Appsro: I'm POSITIVE it's not the Sunbeam. I've never seen anything that looks like this.**

**Neebs: Maybe go in there and get a scan? Bring a gift.**

"Is he still on about that gift?" Weiss groaned as she face-palmed.

**Appsro: *he noticed a broken alien artifact on the ground* Wait, what's this? Can I scan this? *he took out his Scanner and begins scanning it* Hold on, I'm going to scan something.**

**Neebs: I know you're not big on gifts.**

**Appsro: *finished scanning the alien artifact as it disappeared* Get this?**

**Neebs: Alien artifact?**

"Ooooooh," Ruby said, "An alien artifact. That looks cool."

"Too bad it's broken," Ren said, "I wonder what it does."

**Appsro: Alien artifact. *he looks the information on it in his datapad* Alright, looks like the algae growth on the exterior of it indicates that it was abandoned hundreds of years ago. Despite it's age, it's power source appears to be functional? It may be compatible with other alien technologies.**

***The scene shows Appsro walking up to an alien terminal, and when he gets close to it, it popped open, revealing the purple symbol inside the terminal***

**Appsro: Oh! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! *he backed away as the terminal closed by itself* **

**Neebs: What happened?**

**Appsro: *slowly walked up to the terminal again and saw it popped open. He repeats the process a few times* Some sort of, uh, alien device that moves as I approach it. Scanning it right now. *he begins to scan it. The scan was complete in a few seconds* Artifact Terminal.**

**Neebs: Looks like it's a terminal.**

"Wow," Yang sarcastically said, "Great deduction right there."

Seeing the terminal, Ren understood it and said "I see, so if Appsro can repair that artifact and put it in that terminal, then he might be able to shut down that barrier."

"That may work," Blake said, "But how could he repair it?"

**Appsro: *was looking in the inventory and saw the materials to make a Purple Artifact* Hey Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: According to the PDA, I would have to repair this artifact. But I need like Ion Crystal and diamond. So, that ain't gonna happen.**

"Oh," Blake said, "Well that solves that problem."

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "But judging by the sound of his voice, I don't think he will be able to find those materials."

**Neebs: Getting mixed signals from you. One minute, you're like, you're ready to jump on the Sunbeam, next thing, you want to, like, start a new life in an alien base.**

**Appsro: Hey, listen, no, I'm, I'm getting on the Sunbeam and I'm getting the fuck out of here.**

**Neebs: Ok. Heading to the Sunbeam then?**

**Appsro: Yeah, although, I'm getting thirsty.**

**Neebs: Didn't you make like a hundred bottles of water just a few minutes ago?**

**Appsro: No, I didn't. I made enough just to kinda fill up and then quit. Tell you what, I got 11 minutes, I think I can run back to the pod, make some water real quick, and then get back.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

***The scene shows Appsro using his Seaglide to swim back to the life pod while also collecting Bladderfish to make some water. It then shows him inside the pod, making the water bottles. Moments later, he drinks the water and filled himself up with food and climbed on top of the life pod***

"I really do hope he makes it in time to catch the Sunbeam," Weiss said, "He was just there and for it to arrive just as he left? That is poor timing on his end."

"Nah," Nora said, "He has like 6 minutes, it's all good."

"I find it funny that the captain said it would take 2 days for the Sunbeam to arrive and yet it showed it that it would take 40 minutes for it to arrive," Yang said.

Jaune then replied "Well, this is a game, can't expect it to run real time. What else do you think the days in the game was going by fast?"

"Huh," Weiss said, "I did not notice that. I suppose it would make sense…in a way."

**Appsro: Alright, think I'm good, Neebs. Sunbeam's getting here in 6 minutes, heading back. *he jumps back into the water as he uses the Seaglide to head back to the landing site* Yeah, it's still weird, it's like that, um, the island is, is covered in some sort of weird fog.**

**Neebs: Could be near-sighted.**

**Appsro: No, I'm not, it's not my vision. I swear to you, it's not my vision.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: It's almost like it's shielded by something.**

**Neebs: Near-sighted is, wait a minute, could it be far-sighted?**

**Appsro: It's not my fucking vision, dude!**

**Neebs: Which one is when you can't see far?**

**Appsro: I don't know! I don't have bad eyes!**

"Yeah, that is what confuses me too," Ruby said, "Is far-sighted where you can't see far away? Or?"

"Let me look that up," Ren said as he typed on his Scroll, "Far-sighted is where you can see far away and near-sighted is where you can see close to you. So Neebs would be correct if Appsro is near-sighted."

"Thank you!" Ruby cheered.

***The scene changed to nighttime on the island where the alien structure is as Appsro was near the landing sight while also looking at the structure***

**Appsro: Jeez, this alien structure looks pretty crazy at night. *he takes out his flashlight to see better in the dark***

"I have to admit it, it does look pretty," Pyrrha said.

**Appsro: Oh wait! You know what I'm thinking now though?! Like, my name is going down in the history books, right?**

**Neebs: Maybe?**

**Appsro: Like, I'm the guy that first discovered it.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: So that's gonna be pretty badass, right?**

"That would be amazing," Ruby said, "Imagine when we become Huntsmen and Huntresses, we discover something that hasn't been discovered? Like treasure!"

"A lost civilization," Blake added.

"Or maybe new continent lost in time," Weiss said as everyone looked at her weirdly, "What? I have fantasies too."

**Neebs: Well, if you don't go in and scan it.**

**Appsro: I'm not going to do all that, I don't need to, like, explore it right now.**

**Neebs: You might go down as the first guy in history that was too afraid to go in there.**

"Oooooh, he's calling you out, Appsro!" Yang teased.

**Appsro: Well, I couldn't go in there. I'm not afraid to go in there.**

**Neebs: You looked at one door and gave up!**

"Too be fair, he doesn't have the materials to make them," Blake said.

Everyone agreed with her, given the time that was left for the Sunbeam to arrive.

**Appsro: I am not going to look over the whole damn thing. I tell you what, when the Sunbeam gets here, maybe they'll help me go in there. Maybe I'll explore it with them, we'll have a good ass time.**

**Neebs: I can see, um, I can see Lewis and Clark: Did y'all go to California? "Well, we just, kinda got there, looked, and then we left."**

**Appsro: You didn't need a damn, uh, ancient artifact to open the door to California! I need an artifact, and I don't have the resources to repair it! And I don't have time to repair it right now! Sunbeam's coming here any minute!**

**Neebs: Alright then, I recorded all this in the history book.**

**Appsro: Fucking idiot.**

"Cal-i-for-ni-a?" Ruby said as she tried to pronounce the name, "What's that? Or, where is that?"

"I don't know," Nora said, "It sounds pretty funny."

"So, whoever Lewis and Clark are, they must have been explorers," Weiss said, "And they traveled to Cal-i-for-ni-a?"

"Could be," Pyrrha said.

***while waiting for the Sunbeam to arrive, Appsro looked up into the night sky and sees the stars and the giant orange moon in plain view. However, a closer look at the moon would seem like you can see through it***

**Appsro: You know what's weird about the moon?**

**Neebs: What's that?**

**Appsro: Uh, I can see the stars through it.**

**Neebs: That does seem weird.**

"It is. Kind of looks like a glitch," Yang said before realizing something, "Oh! You know what I am hoping for?! I hope there are glitches in this game!"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Jaune cheered.

As everyone heard about Jaune and Yang being excited about glitches, Weiss turned to them and asked "Why would you like glitches? Glitches causes so much trouble, especially when you are using the system."

Yang gives her a smirk and replied "Oh Weiss, while it is true for that, but for video games, it is one of the most funniest thing you will ever witness!"

"Yeah!" Jaune said, "There are some glitches that messes up a character's face that makes them look like an abomination, be able to go through objects, and even defy the laws of physics in games! Man, I really hope they have glitches in this game!"

Yang nodded as she crossed her fingers and said "Fingers crossed!"

**Appsro: Yeah, is it a hologram? Is it a hologram moon? I'm not sure what to think about that.**

**Neebs: I really think when you get back, you should, just get a basic eye examination.**

"While it may be possible that moon may be a hologram, it is important to get medical treatment when he returns home," Pyrrha said, "There is no shame in seeking medical care after all the trauma he has endured."

**Appsro: No, it's not my eyes. I'm telling you, I can see the stars right through the moon. Looking at it. *he then notices the sun rising up* Oh, sun's coming up! Yeah, can still see the stars through the moon. Maybe it's like a projection? Like, is it? This better not be a fucking Truman Show situation.**

**Neebs: The one with Jim Carrey?**

**Appsro: Yeah, the one with Jim Carrey.**

**Neebs: Oh, yeah, I like that movie.**

**Appsro: I did too. I think it's a good movie, where they were filming him.**

**Neebs: I like where he's in the mirror, he talks like, uh, an astronaut helmet.**

**Appsro: Alright.**

**Neebs: On the mirror?**

**Appsro: Yeah, Yeah, I remember. I remember the movie. Alright, Sunbeam show be getting here in 30 seconds.**

"I honestly have no idea what those two are talking about," Weiss said, "It is infuriating to not understand most of what they say."

"Who cares?!" Ruby cheered, "In 30 seconds, the Sunbeam will arrive and save Appsro!"

However, Jaune still wasn't convinced and said "I don't know…"

Seeing their leader worried, Pyrrha, Rena and Nora looked at him as Pyrrha asked "Jaune? What's the matter?"

"This all just seems too easy," Jaune said, "If Appsro is being recused, then this would be one short game. No…something is going to happen."

Blake then thought about it and replied "You do have a point. Why bother sending us a message with a playlist only for us to see two videos of this game? Surely the person who sent us that message knew what he was sending."

***As the timer was almost finished, all of a sudden, there was a strange noise coming from the alien structure. Appsro looked around to see where the noise was coming from until the alien structure started to shift from it's place***

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Nora shouted, "What is going on?! Why is that building moving?!"

"I don't like where this is going," Ruby said.

**Neebs: I hear something.**

**Appsro: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What is that? *the alien structure continued to move until it was in a weird angle as it was pointing towards the sky* Neebs, the alien structure is moving.**

**Neebs: Ok, see's if the door's open.**

**Appsro: *looked over and saw the green force field still active* Door's not open, I'm looking at it. What the hell? *he continues to hear the sound from the structure* There's a sound coming from it.**

"I honestly have a bad feeling about this," Blake said.

***The countdown reached 0 as he was then notified by the PDA***

**PDA: Attention: Patching in a local broadcast from the Sunbeam.**

**Captain: I don't believe it, there's someone down there! Aurora survivor, we have your PDA signature! I don't know how you walked away from that wreck, let alone survived since then, but we'll be happy to bring you onboard and hightail back to federation space.**

***from the sky, the Sunbeam ship was descending from the atmosphere and towards the landing site***

"Why do I suddenly want to tell the Sunbeam to turn around?" Yang asked.

"You're not the only one," Ren said.

Ruby then shouted "Turn around, Sunbeam! Something bad is gonna happen!"

**Captain: Stand back, we're approaching the landing sight now. Breaking atmosphere in 5, 4, 3, *all of a sudden, there was an alarm going off in their system* What is that? No, the red spike.**

***From the alien structure, the tip of it started to gather green energy and, just like that, fired a massive blast of energy towards the Sunbeam and the whole ship exploded to pieces***

**Appsro: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Neebs: Talk to me! What just happened?!**

***Appsro was unable to say anything at the moment as he witnessed his only means to escape the planet has been blown up***

Seeing the alien structure fire massive beam of energy and shot down the Sunbeam, everyone was in shock as their mouths dropped open. They could not believe that this alien building was a massive weapon!

"IT WAS A GUN?!" Ruby shouted, "BUT…I…HOW DOES…WHAT?!"

"Did you see how my much energy it fired?!" Weiss cried, "Not even an artillery, or any of Atlas' advance weapons could make that much damage! Not even with all the Dust in the world could recreate a blast like that!"

As everyone were a bit terrified of the alien weapon, Blake suddenly realized something and said "The Aurora never crashed into the planet…it must have been shot down by that gun."

Everyone looked at her as Pyrrha asked "If that the case, why would the aliens who live in that planet build it?"

"I don't know," Blake said.

**Neebs: What just happen?!**

**Appsro: The alien structure seems to be a weapon! IT JUST BLEW THE SUNBEAM OUT OF THE SKY!**

**Neebs: Oh boy! HQ to Sunbeam! Sunbeam, come in, this is HQ! *there was nothing but silence* Sunbeam!**

**Appsro: Sunbeam?! *more silence fell upon his ears***

"Poor Appsro," Pyrrha said sadly, "His once chance to be rescued has been reduced to nothing…"

**Appsro: Uggggggh. UGGGGGGGGGGGH!**

**Neebs: Should of checked those other doors, Appsro.**

**Appsro: SHUT THE FUCK UP, NEEBS!**

***The video ends***

Hearing Appsro whine and cursed at Neebs once again made everyone laugh a bit, despite the situation Appsro is in at the moment.

"Guess that wraps up for this video," Yang said, "Damn, Appso's luck is getting worse and worse."

"IT WAS A GIANT GUN!" Ruby cried out, "DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?!"

"Yes Ruby, we all saw it," Weiss said, "But why would the aliens on that planet build a weapon like that?"

Blake replied "This is only a guess, but what if…those aliens…are the bad guys? Like criminals?"

"Or pirates!" Nora said before gasping, "Or maybe Alien Space Pirates!"

"If that was the case, then that would explain the damaged life pods so far," Jaune said, "Those aliens could have reached those pods and destroyed then and left no survivors. Though Appsro is lucky that he hasn't been discovered yet."

"Well, now he has to wait 11 years to be rescued," Yang said as she got up and stretched her body, "Though I highly doubt that since it will get blown up too."

"So now Appsro will have a reason to open that door," Blake said, "If he could repair that artifact and go into that structure, he could disable that weapon to be able to escape."

"But how?" Nora asked, "He can't wait 999—"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Weiss cried, "That is starting to irritate me!"

While Nora snickered, Yang said, "Whelp, pizza should be here. I'll be back with it in a bit."

As Yang left, Ruby and Nora cheered as Weiss quietly gagged thinking of the disgusting food she is going to eat.

**And that is all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed their reactions and I will return soon with another chapter. Until then, please review!**


	3. HOLY CRAP! ALIENS!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was holding off this story for a while, but I am back with a new chapter! I hope you guys are staying safe in our time of crisis. Be sure to wash your hands and face, keep your distance and find a way to distract yourself while being quarantined. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 3

Weiss can't help but almost gag at the sight of what was before here. Since Yang brought back the pizzas, everyone got their slices while Yang gave slice to Weiss. Although Weiss did enjoy the smell of it, the looks of the pizza almost made her want to throw-up.

"Come on, Weiss," Yang said.

"It looks…gross," Weiss said, "Why didn't you bring some forks and knives?"

"Uh, you eat it with your hands, duh," Nora said as she swallowed a slice.

Weiss inwardly gagged as she carefully grabbed the pizza, held it up to her mouth and slowly took a small bite out of it. Once she took a bite of it and savored it, she would think that it would taste gross, but actually, it actually tasted…decent.

"Well?" Yang asked, "What's the results?"

Weiss replied "It's…decent."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"Eh," Yang said as she at a piece, "It's a start."

"So," Blake said, "Any thoughts so far?"

Pyrrha then said as she took a bite of her pizza "Well, we know that Appsro's ship was shot down by that giant gun. Which would mean that the aliens on that planet must have built it. But why?"

Ren then said "Maybe as a way to defend the planet? Like a defense system."

"Maybe," Ruby said as she drank her soda, "But imagine if we have something like that? Imagine what damage it could do against the Grimm!"

Weiss nodded as she took another bite from her pizza "Perhaps. Maybe if we play the video, maybe there are blueprints we can use. I mean, we all agreed to make the Seaglide, right?"

"Oh, so you are onboard with that, huh?" Jaune asked.

Weiss nodded and replied "Of course. If this also shows how to create alternative source of energy, then we can stop relying on Dust for power."

Everyone nodded with Weiss' logic as Ruby pressed play on her Scroll.

***The scene starts off by showing the island where the alien structure, which is now identified as a large weapon that shot the Sunbeam out of the sky. It then changed to Appsro staring at the large weapon***

**Appsro: Ok, so clearly this alien structure is a weapon.**

**Neebs: It would appear so. Probably not the best rendezvous point.**

"A little late for that now," Blake said.

**Appsro: So that's kind a, that's what blew us out of the sky! It has to be, right?**

**Neebs: Eh, that or bad driving.**

"Don't you dare blame the ship crashing on bad driving!" Ruby shouted, "We all saw the awesome weapon shooting down the Sunbeam!"

**Appsro: No, it wasn't. It's clearly, we got shot down. No one can approach this planet.**

**Neebs: Well, not there. Might want to swim to the other side of the planet.**

**Appsro: If these aliens lifeforms are smart enough to build one, uh, a defense like this on one side of the planet, then they're going to be smart to build it all over. *he starts to look around the island for a bit***

"That is a good point," Jaune said, "If the aliens that live there are that smart to build one weapon there, then it would make sense to have more all over the planet."

"I can understand that," Weiss said, "Better to be safe than sorry."

**Neebs: If we had a guy on that planet that can check more than one door, maybe we can disable it.**

Everyone laughed at what Neebs said as Nora said "Wow, still on with that."

**Appsro: Son of a bitch. Ok, look, I-I got a mission now. I-I can repair that damn…**

**Neebs: Artifact?**

**Appsro: I can repair the damn artifact, we can go inside and maybe I can shut it down somehow!**

**Neebs: If the backdoor's open, you're going to feel ridiculous that you didn't just go check. It's like people leave their keys under the vase.**

Once again, everyone laughed as Yang said "Oh man! Imagine if he went through all that hard work to have that door open, only to realize that there was a backdoor already open?!"

"That would be the cruelest trick this game will ever do to you!" Jaune said.

Pyrrha looked at them and asked "Has that ever happened before?"

"Only a few games," Jaune said, "Though the one messed up thing a game would do to you is troll you. Like, for example, there is a locked door, but you need to have the highest skill to unlock it. And when you do, you only get cheap items!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ruby shouted, "I use to play a lot of The Older Texts and it always happen to me!"

**Appsro: Ok, fine! I'll go! I'll go and I'll look and see if there is a backdoor!**

***The scene changed to the alien structure/weapon as Appsro was walking near the entrance of the structure***

**Appsro: Alright, there's no entrance on this side. *he looked around more before heading towards the water* Maybe I can swim. Try to swim under it.**

**Neebs: Ok, Now we're talking.**

***When Appsro dived under water, he saw that the alien structure was a lot bigger under water and there were large, thick cables connected to small metals cubes that were connected to the island***

"Oh wow," Ruby said, "Look how big that is."

"That must have been hard to build, considering that part of it is underwater," Ren said.

**Appsro: Whoa, moly. *he swims further and saw that it went even deeper* Holy shit, Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: This thing is huge!**

**Neebs: Is it?**

**Appsro: Yeah. *swims closer to one of the cables* There's seem to be cables that run inside of this mountain. Huh. *he looks around for a bit before he starts swimming around the underwater structure***

**Neebs: Is there an underwater entrance?**

**Appsro: *looked around for a bit* None that I can see. *he then took out his Seaglide to swim faster* Continuing exploration.**

"Seriously?" Weiss asked, "How would someone build an entrance UNDERWATER?"

"Um," Nora said, "How would that work anyways?"

Everyone just shrugged as they all enjoyed their pizza and drinks. Even Zwei is eating a slice of it as he sat near Ruby and Weiss.

***the scene jumps to Asppro swimming around the back of the structure***

**Neebs: So, if there is anything to scan, send us some information.**

**Appsro: *as he turned around, he saw a Warper appeared out of nowhere* Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is that?!**

"AH!" Nora shouted she pointed at the Warper, "Another alien! And it appeared out of nowhere!"

"What is that thing?" Blake asked.

Ren replied "It likes like a squid mixed with a mantis."

"But how did it appear?" Yang asked, "Does it have abilities or something?"

**Neebs: What you see, Appsro?**

**Appsro: A new creature. *he carefully swims closer to it***

**Neebs: Scan it? Can we scan it?**

Weiss groaned and said "There he goes again with him risking Appsro's life for a scan."

**Appsro: I'm sure…*just then, the Warper disappeared in a swirling vortex* Whoa!**

"And it's gone," Ren said, "If there was any doubts that it has abilities, it's gone now."

**Appsro: Uh, ok. I-I don't know how to describe it this one. This creature…just appeared, swam for a bit and then disappeared.**

**Neebs: Disappeared?**

**Appsro; Disappeared.**

**Neebs: Did it disappeared or were we not able to see it very well?**

"I swear," Weiss said as she shook her head, "If it's not one thing, it's another thing."

**Appsro: No, it-it glowed and then it disappeared!**

**Neebs: Is glowed the right way to say it?**

**Appsro: Yeah! Glowed? Glew? It glew?**

**Neebs: No, that didn't sound right.**

"Yeah," Ruby said as she tilted her head, "That doesn't sound right. It's glowed, right?"

Weiss nodded as everyone resumed watching the video.

**Appsro: It emitted a light from itself, how about that?**

"That does sound a bit better," Pyrrha said.

**Appsro: *continued to swim the back part of the structure* You don't think that was, like, one of the aliens that built this, do you? I mean, that's a possibility, right?**

"I highly doubt that would be a possibility," Blake said, "Though it looked like it is sentient, it doesn't look like it could be one of the aliens that made that structure."

**Neebs: Did it look like an alien or a fish?**

**Appsro: I mean, it looked like it could be intelligent.**

**Neebs: What does something that's intelligent look like?**

**Appsro: That's a good question.**

**Neebs: I picture glasses and clothes.**

"Hmmm," Nora said before nodding, "That does make sense."

**Appsro: *he swims for a minute before the Warper appeared once again* Whoa! Whoa! Ok, hold on! There's another one!**

**Neebs: Alright, see if you can find glasses and clothes on it.**

"Again," Weiss said, "Risking his life here."

**Appsro: *slowly swims towards it with his Seaglide* Alright, I am approaching it slowly. *he continued to approach it slowly* Hey, ok, h-hey! Hey, buddy! *the Warper then created a small ball of blue whirlpool and launched it past him* Whoa. *he looks at where the ball went to, saw it 'explode' as it created a vortex and a bunch of fish appeared in it's place* The hell?**

"Whoa!" Nora shouted, "It made those fishies appear!"

"Oh wow," Jaune said, "Imagine what else this thing can do."

**Neebs: Can you scan it?**

**Appsro: *looks back at the Warper as he was swimming towards it, trying to claw at him* Ok, whoa, it seems to be fairly aggressive. *as it swam away, Appsro tried to get in closer***

**Neebs: Fairly aggressive? Can we scan it, Appsro?!**

"Leave Appsro alone!" Ruby cried, "Let him live!"

***The Warper then was covered in a blue vortex as it disappeared while more vortexes appeared before disappearing***

**Appsro: Whoa! What is going on?! *he looked around* He disappeared again! **

"Even I admit this looks glitchy," Yang said.

**Appsro: *after getting some air, he looked down below and saw the Warper reappeared once again* Oh, there it is. Here we go. *he quickly swims towards the Warper with the Seaglide, and once he was near, he took out the Scanner and begins scanning it was swimming around it* Scanning now! *While he was scanning, the Warper managed to claw him, damaging his health* Ow! You fuck! It is aggressive! Took a swing at me! *after a while, the scan was complete* There!**

"A Warper," Blake read out loud, "Seems like a right name."

**Neebs: Ah! Alien lifeform, you're right! Hold on.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I know it's an alien lifeform, everything here is an alien lifeform! *he looked back as he saw the Warper swimming towards him. He then starts swimming away* Aw shit, he's chasing me.**

"Run!" Nora shouted, "Run for your life!"

***The scene changed to inside one of the caves of the island. It showed Appsro walking inside a cave with his knife out as he was collecting Lithium from the walls***

**Appsro: What's this? Lithium! *after he collected it, he walked deeper into the cave* Alright, this mountain seems so be a good source for Lithium.**

**Neebs: Ok, fantastic.**

**Appsro: So, if we need Lithium, we know where to go. *keeps walking deeper into the cave***

**Neebs: Well, we're going to need it, you're not getting off that planet anytime soon.**

***When Appsro entered a large area of the cave, he saw a large, diamond shape structure in the center of the area***

"Whoa," Jaune said, "What is that thing?"

"I…don't know," Pyrrha said.

Yang just waved her hand and said "Probably just another thing those aliens must have built. Maybe this doesn't do anything."

"I don't know," Weiss said, "After what that giant gun has done, I wouldn't be surprise at what else these aliens created."

**Appsro: What is this? *he walks closer to it and starts looking at it* Neebs, you ever see that movie Stargate?**

"Stargate?" Blake asked.

**Neebs: Uh, I saw the, there was actually a movie and a TV series. I saw both of them.**

"So, whatever this Stargate is, it was both a movie and a TV show," Blake said, "Does a concept like that exist here?"

"What?" Jaune asked, "Like something that is both a TV show and a movie? Yeah, all the time. But whatever this Stargate is, I have never heard of it."

**Appsro: Alright, I found something that only best be described as…Stargate. It looks like a diamond.**

**Neebs: It's not round?**

Ren then said "And whatever this Stargate is, it's round and not like a diamond."

**Appsro: Nope, it's not round. It looks like a diamond. *as he walked up to the podium that was in front of the 'Stargate', it popped open* Oh? Alright, this thing seems to want a Fuel Crystal. I don't have that. *he looks around a bit***

**Neebs: Kinda want to get one though, don't you?**

**Appsro: Yeah, it would be interesting.**

"Awwww," everyone whined.

"Maybe he should go, find one and bring it back to use it on this 'Stargate'!" Nora cheered.

"Nora, relax," Ren said, "Besides, who knows what that thing might do."

***The scene shows him walking further into a cave with his flashlight out. As he was walking, he saw a Purple Artifact on the ground***

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss screamed, "There was one intact on that island?!"

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief as Yang said "If he would have checked the island while waiting for the Sunbeam, he could have disabled it before it would have arrived."

"Such a waste," Ren agreed.

**Appsro: What's this? *he picks it up and examines it* Found a…Found another artifact. This one seems to be intact.**

**Neebs: Think you can get the door with that one? That's my best guess. Go back to the door and see if it works.**

**Appsro: Alright, I'll give it a shot. *he starts to make his way out the cave***

***The scene changed back to the entrance of the alien structure as it was already getting late***

**Appsro: *was heading back to entrance of the structure* Back to the door, I will attempt to insert the artifact I found. *as he got near, the panel opened up***

**Neebs: Let me know how it goes.**

**Appsro: *he then held up the Purple Artifact as he inserts it into the panel. After he's done that and the panel closed up, the green energy shield began to disappear***

Yang threw her hands in the air and said "It was that simple."

**Neebs: Did it work? Appsro, did it work?**

**Appsro: I think so? The, uh, the door went down. *he makes his way inside the alien structure***

Everyone was amazed at the decor of the alien structure. From the looks of the inside, the place seems to be old.

**Neebs: Are you in?**

**Appsro: Hold on, *he begins to read on his PDA* Scans indicate this structure is composed of a metal alloy with unprecedented integrity. No matches found in database. Performing structural analysis. My PDA is, uh, analyzing this thing.**

**Neebs: Fantastic! Upload the data when you get it.**

"So," Jaune said, "Any guess?"

Everyone thought about it as Blake said "I got nothing so far. If we keep watching, maybe something will pop up."

***The scene changed to Appsro inside the structure***

**Appsro: Alright Neebs, I'm moving further into the base. *he continues to walk further into the base* I don't see any signs of life. *that was when another notice popped up in his PDA***

"That is strange," Ren said, "If there were aliens on that planet, then Appsro would have encountered them by now."

"Yeah!" Ruby cried, "Especially if they are operating that big gun! Hold on, what if weapon is automated and is programed to shot any ship that gets near the planet?! I must know!"

**Neebs: Even though you didn't find a door on the other side—**

**Appsro: Hold on. There's an unidentified a background message being broadcast though out the facility. *just then, another message popped up, but this time, it was corrupted***

"An unidentified message?" Blake asked as she and the others looked at the message on the screen.

"Uh," Jaune said, "Why is it half done and half messed up?"

**Appsro: Unidentified craft in orbit of this planet will be destroyed, prevent the… *he tries to rad the rest of it, but the message is incomplete* It was gargled.**

"Prevent the what?!" Nora shouted, "Prevent what?!"

**Neebs: Why would they write half of it in, uh, English?**

**Appsro: I have, I don't know. Maybe, *he then spots a green symbol in the far end of the room* Oh! Neebs, I found…something. *he walks towards it***

***While Appsro looked around, his PDA popped up a new message on the screen***

**Appsro: Let's see: The analysis of the patterns of the wall cannot ascertain whether their purpose is aesthetic or functional. Further data is required. *sees the terminal with the glowing green symbol on it, walked up to it* Found a…I seem to found a data terminal.**

**Neebs: Ok, can you access it?**

**Appsro: *his PDA went off as it showed a message* Unknown language, attempt to translate it.**

**Neebs: I was hoping it was Spanish. Cause I need a, I was looking for a reason to practice.**

**Appsro: No. *he took out his data pad* It's an unknown alien language.**

"Spanish?" Ruby asked, "What…is that supposed to be a language?"

"It could be made up," Weiss said, "I have never heard of a different language, especially Spanish."

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

Blake then replied "It wasn't really necessary for there to be another language after The Great War ended. After that, everyone just spoke the one common language and it has been like up until now."

**Appsro: *it shows Appsro walking deeper into the facility* Alright, moving deeper into the facility. However… *sees his water level low* My water is a 34%.**

**Neebs: You have one bottle left?**

**Appsro: I have no bottles left. *he checks his data pad***

**Neebs: You drank your water already?!**

**Appsro: Yeah, I was thirsty!**

Everyone shook their head as Yang said "If it's not scanning something or the oxygen, then it is the water problem."

Pyrrha said "To be fair, he thought he was going to get rescued when the Sunbeam arrived. But…I guess he has a reason to make water now?"

***The scene shows Appsro as he sees an Ion Crystal***

**Appsro: Alright, I found something else. *he walks up to it* Oh. Hey, Ion Crystal!**

**Neebs: Is that what we needed for that gate? Some kind of crystal, what's it? I wasn't Ion though, right? Man, I should have wrote that down. Could've been a dark crystal.**

"No," Ren said, "For the gate, it needed the Fuel Crystal. The Ion Crystal is what is needed to repair the alien artifact. But since he found one intact, I guess he doesn't need it."

**Appsro: It wasn't a dark crystal. *he took out his data pad***

**Neebs: Remember that movie?**

**Appsro: Uh, yeah.**

**Neebs: With the big birds?**

**Appsro: Yeah, the Jim Henson one. *he puts away the data pad***

"A movie made by this Jim Henson called Dark Crystal," Weiss said, "I am rather curious about what it is about."

Now interested in the Dark Crystal movie, everyone agreed as they continued to watch the video.

**Neebs: I think it was Henson. Those birds were creepy looking. Then they all make that noise together. **

**Appsro: Yeah, yeah I remember that. I remember the damn Dark Crystal movie. *he continues to walk into the facility***

***Neebs starts making a weird noise that was both annoying and scary***

**Appsro: SHUT UP!**

"I agree!" Ruby cried, "If there are birds in that movie that made that sound, I don't wanna know what they look like!"

***The scene showed Appsro as he stopped at, what looked like, a dead end as he was looking at a hole that went down***

**Appsro: The hell? *a message popped up on his PDA* Ok, looks like, uh, that might take me down to the control room. But…*he starts to back away from the hole* at this point, I'm seriously concern about my water and food consumption. Getting out of here.**

"Smart," Blake said, "Now that he has the door open, he can explore it the next day or when he is full of food and water."

"That's right!" Nora cheered, "Can't explore a dangerous, alien building on an empty stomach!"

***the scene changed at it showed Life Pod 5 floating on the water while it was already nighttime. Inside, Appsro was using the Fabricator to make some food and water***

**Neebs: As much as you drink, I feel like we should make this water hydration system a priority.**

**Appsro: Tomorrow, the first thing when I'm gonna wake up, we're going to work on the base. We're going to get a base setup, we'll get a damn hydration system if it'll shut you the fuck up!**

"Oh, that's right," Jaune said, "Now that he is stuck on that planet now, he has to work on building a base. I wonder what it will look like."

**Neebs: Well, I may not be working tomorrow.**

**Appsro: Well, whoever is working tomorrow! **

**Neebs: I'm on call. I might be.**

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked, "Does that mean we'll get to hear another person?"

Weiss groaned and said "I hope they are better than Neebs."

**Appsro: Alright, so you're leaving?**

**Neebs: Uh, if that's all you need today.**

**Appsro: Yeah, it's all I need today. I'm actually, I'm hungry, I wanna eat, I'm gonna drink my water, *he starts eating his food and drinking his water* And I'm going to bed because I've had one shitty day!**

**Neebs: Okay, thank you calling HQ. Uh, there is a survey, if you fill that out, uh…**

**Appsro: SHUT UP! *he hangs up the call***

Hearing Neebs talk about the survey and Appsro's outbursts, everyone laughed once again as Weiss said "As someone who use to live in Atlas, I can 100% confirm this is true."

"I know!" Yang said, "Our dad hates being on hold or asked to do a survey!"

Ruby laughed when Yang mentioned their dad.

***The scene changed to the early in the morning of the next day as Life Pod 5 was still floating on the water and Appsro was waking up***

**Appsro: *yawns as he stretches a bit* Alright, figure out what I'm gonna do today. I wanna, I want to keep building my base. So, I need to search for more materials. More materials to build a base with! That's my goal!**

"Yup!" Jaune said, "I was right! I hope we get to see him build it."

**Appsro: *he walked up the ladder and looked around* Hello HQ?**

***there a slight static before a new voice started to talk***

**Man: Hello? How can I help you?**

"Yay!" Nora cheered, "New person!"

**Appsro: Hey! New voice! What's up, buddy?**

**Man: Yes sir, hello.**

**Appsro: I am with the Aurora crew, uh, I thinking about working on my base more. *he took out his Seaglide and jumps into the water and started to swim***

**Man: Ok, hold on for a second, I need your, uh, case file number please.**

**Appsro: I don't— I don't have a fucking case file number!**

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss shouted, "Again with that case file number?!"

Blake shook her head and said "Honestly, I blame Neebs for not giving Appsro his case file number."

**Man: Ok, what ship did you say you were on?**

**Appsro: I was with the Aurora! Ugh, why is this every time? Every time!**

**Man: Passenger number, please.**

**Appsro: Oh, Passenger number 00FU.**

**Man: What is your…passenger 00…**

**Appsro: FU.**

**Man: F…U. Hello…Appsro?**

**Appsro: Yes, yeah, what's your name?**

**Man: Simon.**

"Simon?" Nora asked, "What a boring name."

**Appsro: Simon, good to meet you.**

**Simon: I am new, bear with me.**

"Well," Ruby said, "If he is new, then it would make sense for him not to know Appsro as much as Neebs."

**Appsro: Ok. *he swims around more to gather materials***

**Simon: What can I do you for?**

**Appsro: Obviously, the Aurora crashed, I'm stranded and I'm just looking for—**

**Simon: Wait, whoa, hold on, hold on, didn't you, did you say you crashed?**

**Appsro: Yes, the Aurora. The Aurora crashed. *he swam around a reef***

**Simon: Ok, well hold on a second, we need to document this. Um…**

**Appsro: What you mean document this?! How is this not documented yet?!**

"I cannot believe this!" Weiss shouted, "How isn't any of this documented?! That should have been the first thing Neebs should have done the moment he started to talk to Appsro! The company they work for is the worse! Ugh!"

Yang chuckled as she said "Hey, could be worse."

**Simon: Did you officially report this?**

**Appsro: What do you, what do you know? What do you know actually?**

**Simon: I, uh, I know nothing. All it has here is Appsro.**

**Appsro: Oh my god! So you know nothing?! *he swims to the surface to get some air***

**Simon: No.**

"Well that's sad," Pyrrha said, "They could have added more to his file other than his name."

**Appsro: Alright, so ship crashed, and the Sunbeam, the Sunbeam was coming to pick me up, right?**

**Simon: Yes, they're coming uh…**

"Nope," Ruby said, "It got shot down by an alien weapon"

**Appsro: No, they are not coming. They got here and then a big, uh, weapon blew them out of the sky. Alien weapon.**

**Simon: It's a lot of information to absorb.**

**Appsro: It is. Yeah, how do you not know any of this? *he starts swimming back underwater***

**Simon: I'm sorry. I really don't know, I've only been here for, this is my second week.**

**Appsro: Well, now I'm stuck here for 11 years. And obviously you guys are going to pick me up. So, I gotta figure out how to disable this fucking alien weapon.**

Nora then slowly turned to Weiss, grinned maliciously and said "Yeah, it is sad that Appsro has to wait 99—"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Weiss shouted as she pointed at Nora.

**Simon: I would not count on us. I'm just saying.**

**Appsro: What do you mean?!**

**Simon: Like, I think you need to handle this yourself. I'll try to help you.**

**Appsro: *he sees a piece of the Aurora and starts to make his way to it* What you mean handle this myself?!**

**Simon: Basically, I think you're fucked.**

Everyone was just shocked to hear Simon say that. He is basically telling Appsro to give up on being rescued.

"That is wrong," Pyrrha said, "Simon is supposed to help Appsro and make sure he stays alive, not give up."

"I agree!" Ruby said, "You need to do a better job, Simon!"

**Appsro: Hey, you're not really filling me with any optimism here.**

**Simon: No, I'm not, But I'm trying to be real with you. I thought maybe you'd appreciate that. *there was silence* No?**

"Yeah…no," Yang said, "Not in this case."

***the scene changed where there was a large piece of the Aurora in a deep end as Appsro was inside, looking for materials or other equipment to scan***

**Appsro: *was inside with his Scanner out as he was looking through crate. He saw a piece of a Bioreactor before swimming towards a door* Found a door. *grabbed the handle and, with all his might, managed to open it* Alright!**

**Simon: How did you know there wasn't something bad back there?**

"That is a good point," Blake said, "What if there was something behind that door that could have harmed Appsro?"

"Relax, Blake," Yang said, "What could possibly be behind those doors? Not like there are monsters behind a closed door."

"Yang is right," Weiss said, "Those rooms would be empty with no way in or out. So, him encountering a creature while searching through the wreckage would be a slim chance."

Nora then muttered "Not unless they found another way in."

**Appsro: *seeing his oxygen low, he starts to swim to the surface* Back where?**

**Simon: Behind the door you trying to open.**

**A.I.: Warning: 30 seconds of Oxygen remaining.**

Ruby giggled and said "I am thankful Neebs isn't here to complain about his oxygen."

**Appsro: No, the door is part of the piece of the Aurora. When the Aurora crashed, it just littered the planet. So, I have been going through different parts of the crash site to see if I can find useful stuff to help me build a base. *once he got some air, he swims back underwater and back to the piece of the Aurora* Because I'm going to need a base of operation, right?**

**Simon: Yeah, yes. That is a good idea actually.**

**Apppso: Yeah, I know it's a good idea. I'm doing it.**

**Simon: I wouldn't thought of that. Basically, if I were you, I would probably end up killing myself.**

**Appsro: *made it back into the piece of the Aurora* Little harsh.**

"Yeah," Pyrrha said as she winced when Simon said that last part, "It is a bit harsh to bring something like that up."

Jaune looked at her and asked "Bad memories?"

Pyrrha shook her head as she replied "No, just…thinking about people doing that is…sad. I don't know why people would do such a thing."

Blake looked at her and said "There are something people can't handle, especially Huntsmen. Whether it's physical, mental, or emotional, it is important to seek help or try to ask for some."

Everyone nodded in agreement, hoping something like that never happens to them when they become Huntsmen. Though, for Ruby and Yang, they see their Uncle Qrow drink a lot of alcohol. He tells them that he is fine and they don't mind it, but they sometimes worry about Qrow. They still love him, but they do worry for him.

**Simon: Yeah, I mean seriously.**

**Appsro: No, I, listen, I'm going to try my damness to survive this place.**

**Simon: Ok.**

**Appsro: Little support would be nice.**

**Simon: Alright, I will support you.**

"You better," Ruby grumbled.

***Appsro took out his Scanner and began search for things to scan. He saw a piece of a Stillsuit and begins scanning it***

**Appsro: Stillsuit? *he finished scanning it* What's a Stillsuit?**

**Simon: Uh, Stillsuit. *begins looking for information about it* One moment please. **

"A Stillsuit?" Weiss asked, "I wonder what that is."

**Appsro: *he then found a Battery Charger and begins scanning it* Battery Charger? Oh man, I hit the motherload here. *he finishes scanning it* Oh, Battery Charger would be great! *he looked at the other pieces present, but they were for the Vehicle Bay. That is when he looked down and saw another piece of the Battery Charger and scans it* I would love to get a Battery Charger, I got a bunch of dead batteries. *he finishes scanning it and now has the full blueprint of it* Yes! I got the Battery Charger!**

"That sounds awesome!" Ruby said, "Imagine you charge your battery over and over again?! You'd never use another battery ever again!"

Weiss was also intrigued as she said "With that, that could reduce the use of batteries and can help recycle them instead of throwing dead ones away."

"What's so bad about throwing them away?" Yang asked, "They're just batteries."

Blake then said "Batteries contains acid in them and, if left untreated, could harm the ecosystem. If this Battery Charger exists, then that would make recycling them very easy."

Weiss then begins to write down the information into her Scroll and said "Way ahead of you. This will be such a game changer."

**Simon: I have some information for you.**

**Appsro: Oh yeah? *He saw his oxygen low and started to make his way to the surface***

**Simon: Yeah, the Stillsuit is a piece of equipment, uh, and you upgrade…for the dive suit.**

**Appsro: Ok *he was close to the surface as he then got some oxygen***

**Simon: It can be crafted using the Fabricator. That's interesting.**

"Uh, ok?" Nora said, "But what does it do?"

**Appsro: Yeah, what's the advantage of a Stillsuit?**

**Simon: Huh, it's a good question.**

**Appsro: Yeah, well, your company developed it.**

**Simon: They did, but again, I'm new. So, I really don't know much. I knew somebody that got me this job. Like, I really didn't even have to take any tests. I'm VERY unqualified.**

**Appsro: *Once he got oxygen, I used his Seaglide to make his way back into the piece of the Aurora* Oh yeah, I-I can tell.**

"Oh wow," Weiss said, "Not good at his job AND weaseled his way to get it in the first place? I tell you, that irritates me."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune sweated nervously a bit as Blake said "You do know that I lied my way to get into Beacon, right?"

As Pyrrha and Jaune sighed in relief, Weiss said "That's different. You were trying to make things right. Simon, on the other hand, just got the job just because without any purpose."

**Simon: Okay, I got something. It says uses: the Stillsuit conserves and filters the player's bodily fluids. It makes it so that you can drink your piss and your shit.**

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Ruby and Nora cried out.

"That is gross!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "When he said bodily fluids, he meant his sweat and urine."

"How is that any better?!" Nora shouted, "You are basically drinking your own pee!"

As Blake thought about it some more, she then said "I say it's best if you don't take this idea as your own."

"Why?" Weiss asked, "I am not plagiarizing or anything. Besides, what if someone is stranded, like Appsro is, and they are dehydrated? I am sure this Stillsuit has a filter or something."

Blake shook her head and said "No, I am saying is, if your father got his hands on this design, then he'll make the Faunus working in the mines wear them. Sure it will help them be hydrated, but the idea of it…"

Knowing what she meant, Weiss said "I understand. How about I just pin that idea and leave it at that?"

Blake nodded with her reason as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: Oh! That…should be super helpful.**

**Simon: But man, do you really want to spend the next 22 years, you know, drinking your own piss and shit?**

**Appsro: Hey, if it helps me to survive, I-I'll do what I have to, man.**

"It's 11 years, not 22 years," Weiss corrected Simon.

"He is desperate if he is willing to drink his own pee to survive," Ruby said as she gagged, "I don't think I would be able to survive."

***The scene changes to Life Pod 5 as it floated on the water during nighttime as Appsro was using the Fabricator to make another oxygen tank***

**Appsro: Hey Simon?**

**Simon: Yes sir?**

**Appsro: Tell Neebs I built another oxygen tank. He'll be very happy.**

**Simon: Well, okay. I'll leave a note.**

"Well, Neebs would be happy to hear that," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah," Yang said, "That is until he whines when Appsro is low on oxygen."

***Appsro took out his PDA and checked his inventory as he had the Seaglide, 2 oxygen tanks, and a handful of other things***

**Simon: You like pasta?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I like pasta.**

"Pasta is alright," Weiss said, "Though I love the shrimp alfredo."

"I prefer the chicken one," Jaune said, "Not really a seafood type of guy."

**Simon: They got pasta down there?**

**Appsro: Here? No. I crash landed, how the fuck would I bring pasta?**

**Simon: I always have at least a little bit of pasta on me at all times.**

**Appsro: Yeah, but like what? In your pocket?**

**Simon: That I have a backpack that I put pasta in.**

"Keeping food inside a backpack?" Jaune asked, "Hmmm, where have I heard that before?"

He, Pyrrha and Ren all looked over at Nora, who was too busy eating 2 slices of pizza at once. They shook their heads as they continue to watch the video.

**Appsro: So, you REALLY like pasta.**

**Simon: Every day, I would eat pasta at least twice a day. Everyday.**

**Appsro: Feels like that's a lot of carbs.**

**Simon: I'm a big man.**

**Appsro: Doesn't sound good for you. *starts climbing up the ladder as he was on top of the life pod***

**Simon: It's not. The doctor tells me all that time. *starts laughing* Doctor tells me all the time I need to stop doing it. He says I'm killing myself. I'm very sad most of the times. I-I'm eating myself to death, I don't know.**

"It's sad to think that Simon is depressed all the time and he eats a lot," Ruby said.

"It's a form of coping mechanism," Blake said, "Some people drink, some people do drugs, while others, in Simon's case, eat a lot. Everyone has their own methods to cope, whether it be good or bad."

"I would agree," Weiss said, "Although it is important for Simon to eat a little bit healthy."

***The scene changes to an area underwater where there were pieces of the Aurora everywhere. It then changed to where Apppso found a crate, opens it and found a bottle of filtered water***

**Appsro: Hey! I found a bottle of water!**

**Simon: Good for you.**

**Appsro: *swims around a bit before he saw another crate* Oh man, full of crates. *he opens another one and found a battery in it* Alright, free battery! Oh man, I'm racking up, Simon! *he swims to another crate, opens it and saw another bottle of water* **

**Simon: That's right. Yeah, if I were you, I would be really happy every time you get water. That's less piss and shit you have to drink.**

"Yeah," Ruby said, "I'd be happy too if I found clean water and drinking it instead of pee water."

***The scene changed when we was still swimming underwater when, all of a sudden, it started to get dark***

**Appsro: Wait, why is it getting dark? *he swims up and sees a solar eclipse* Wait…holy crap.**

**Simon: What? What's going on?**

**Appsro: Whoo! Solar Eclipse!**

**Simon: Hey!**

**Appsro: That's…beautiful.**

"It is!" Pyrrha said, "That would be amazing to see in Remnant!"

**Simon: Man, I wish I can see that.**

**Appsro: Yeah, well, I mean, you know, it would be beautiful if it weren't the giant crashed ship on my right. *he turns over to the Aurora STILL on fire***

Yang just started laughing and said "How long since he crashed onto the planet and the Aurora is STILL on fire?! That should have been put out by now!"

**Appsro: *he looks at the sky to see that it was clear now* Oh, this planet is gorgeous.**

**Simon: It's going to be a nice place for you to die.**

**Appsro: Don't say that! *goes underwater* Can you be supportive?!**

"Yeah!" Nora shouted, "Support him and keep him alive!"

***The scene changed to where Appsro had his Scanner out as he swam up to a crate with a fragment for a Propulsion Cannon***

**Appsro: Oh! *he starts scanning the fragment* Hey, I found a fragment for a Propulsion Cannon! *he finishes scanning it and saw that he has a complete blueprint* Oh man, I can make a Propulsion Cannon!**

"Ooooooh," Ruby said as she eyed the blueprint, "I wonder what it does!"

***Simon started coughing***

**Appsro: Sound sick, you okay?**

**Simon: Man, I really need to take better care of myself.**

**Appsro: Might be all that pasta.**

**Simon: Yeah, I really need to do something about my diet. I'm thinking about adding more cheese to it. That should…**

**Appsro: Don't add cheese. *he reached the surface of the water* Add like vegetables.**

"I am glad someone is telling someone to eat properly, unlike SOMEONE I know who LOVES to eat cookies!" Weiss said.

Ruby gasped and said "Don't you dare talk bad about my cookies!"

**Simon: No, I LOVE cheese though.**

**Appsro: Well, yeah, I love cheese, it's delicious. *he swims back underwater* But you can't just eat pasta and fucking cheese.**

**Simon: Listen, vegetables are for losers.**

**Appsro: I don't think that's true.**

**Simon: That's exactly true.**

"As someone who eats normal food, vegetables are for loser!" Nora declared.

***the scene changed to nighttime as Appsro was using the Fabricator while the Gasopods were making noises***

**Appsro: I wish these manatees would SHUT UP!**

"I swear," Yang said as she laughed, "He is going to snap and kill those poor things."

"Nooooo," Ruby whined.

**Simon: You know they're not endangered anymore.**

**Appsro: What? The Earth manatees?**

**Simon: Yeah.**

**Appsro: Really? *was using the Fabricator to make a computer chip***

**Simon: Yup. **

**Appsro: Well, that sounds good. Right?**

"Huh," Blake said, "So their Earth manatees were going extinct and now they are no longer endangered? That is good to know."

**Simon: Yeah. We can start getting them back into our restaurants. You know?**

**Appsro: What? To eat? **

**Simon: Yeah.**

**Appsro: You want to eat manatee?**

**Simon: I would like to try it. And now that they're not endangered anymore.**

"Oh course, he would want to eat them," Weiss said as she shook her head, "And after he tells Appsro that they are no longer extinct."

…

…

…

…

"What do they taste like though?" Nora asked.

When she asked that question, everyone thought about it as Weiss said "You're not considering eating one, are you?"

Blake then said "I mean, there are animals we Faunus eat too. But of course, there are animals we can't eat but there are people who are crazy enough to eat them."

"Oh? Like what?" Ruby asked.

Blake replied "Well, there are some parts in Mistral that people eat cats and dogs."

"NO!" Ruby cried as she hugged Zwei tightly, "THOSE MONSTERS! HOW COULD THEY EAT POOR PUPPIES?!"

Everyone sighed as Yang said while petting Zwei's head "You'd be surprise."

**Appsro: *he looks through the Fabricator and saw that he can make a Propulsion Cannon* Oh! Hey, Propulsion Cannon! I can build one! *he then starts making one* I'm doing it.**

"Please do," Ruby said, "Something to get my mind off of people eating puppies."

**Simon: Build it.**

**Appsro: *once it was done, he grabs it. Moments later, he is swimming outside the life pod as he was beginning to test it out. He sees a Hoopfish as he uses the Propulsion Cannon to bring it close to him and he gets it* Oh man.**

"Oh," Ruby said, "That looks cool. It brings stuff in."

"I feel like it does more," Ren said, "When I hear propulsion, I would imagine it shot a blast or something."

"Oooooh," Ruby said, "That does sound cool."

**Simon: What? **

**Appsro: Aw, this is gonna make catching fish so easy. *he then uses the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a Spadefish and puts it in his inventory* Hahaha! Oh man, this thing is gonna be great for catching fish!**

**Simon: It's easy, huh?**

**Appsro: *he then uses the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a coral before launching it far away* Oh Jesus! Okay, I can, uh…**

"Ah," Ren said, "That is what I meant. I guess this device not only draws in objects, but also launches them away."

"That sounds interesting," Pyrrha said, "In a crisis, that could be useful to move heavy objects where people might be trapped."

"That is a good suggestion," Jaune said, "Though we don't know how much the Propulsion Cannon can carry or if there is even a weight limit to it. For all we know, it could lift things up as heavy as a food cart."

Weiss thought about it and said "With enough Gravity Dust, it might be able to lift heavier objects. Maybe more if we are able to."

**Simon: What happened?**

**Appsro: I can fire it off too. *he draws in another fish towards him as he launched it far away* Holy crap. *he starts laughing***

**Simon: You're killing fish?**

**Appsro: *he sees a Gasopod and swims towards it* Well yeah, you can pick things off with this thing and then shoot it at something. Hold on, I wanna try something. *he then starts to swim towards a reef and uses the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a coral***

"No," Ruby said as she glared at Appsro, "Don't you dare."

**Appsro: *he then aims it at one of the Gasopods that were present* Alright, and now I shoot it at one of these little fat bitches.**

"You better not!" Ruby shouted.

**Appsro: *once he took aim, he fires the coral at the Gasopod as it flinched in pain* Boom! Haha! Go away, fatty!**

**Simon: It worked, huh?**

**Appsro: Kind of.**

"You meanie!" Ruby cried.

***the scene changed to where it was the kelp forest as Appsro was using his Seaglide to swim towards a piece of the Aurora. Once he got close, he switched his Seaglide for his Propulsion Cannon as there was a Stalker swimming near it. He steadily swims towards an opening, but he sensed the Stalker biting near him. He swims around for a bit as he uses the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a small crate, looked around for a bit before launching it far away. Luckily, Appsro made it inside the wreckage***

"You better be scared!" Ruby shouted, "It's what you get for hurting that manatee!"

"Huh," Weiss said, "Does anyone know what those things are called?"

Everyone stood silent before Yang said "Well, we would know if Appsro SCANNED IT!"

They all just laughed as they teased how Appsro didn't scan the Gasopod.

**Appsro: Alright, taking a risk here. *he took out his flashlight and swims further inside***

**Simon: What? What is it?**

**Appsro: *started to swim through the vents* Going deeper into this, uh, piece of ship. See if there is anything I could find. *he heard the bites of a Stalker near him***

**Simon: Bad idea. You're not gonna find anything.**

"I wouldn't give up just yet," Pyrrha said, "He might find something useful."

"And where is that Stalker?" Nora said, "It's sounds like it's all over the place. Can it go inside?"

"Not unless it somehow glitches inside," Yang replied.

**Appsro: *he enters a room where there were a bunch of crates everywhere* Oh! Hey, I found something. Looks like pieces of shit. *he took out his Scanner as he looked around* I think I have most of these things.**

"Aww," everyone whined.

"I was hoping he scan more cool stuff," Ruby said.

**Asppro: *he then swims to a sealed door and observed it* Sealed door. Yeah, I need to build a cutter so that I can, uh, I found several sealed doors. If I build a cutter, I can get into them.**

"A cutter?" Weiss asked, "Like to cut through metal doors?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," Blake said, "If people are trapped, this cutter can be helpful."

"Did he scan parts to build one though?" Yang asked.

"Maybe he did off-screen," Jaune said "Remember, these videos don't show the whole thing and skips some parts."

**Simon: Did, did we already search that up? To how to make it?**

**Appsro: No. Why don't we, yeah, why don't we do that? *he starts to swim out the wreckage sine his oxygen was already in 66* Then I could come back and cut my way in.**

"That sounds like a good plan," Ruby said, "I hope we get to see what is behind that door!"

***the scene changes to Appsro using the Seaglide to swim back to the life pod***

**Simon: It says here there's a recipe? Is that right?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Simon: There's a recipe to make it?**

**Appsro: I gotta build it in the Fabricator.**

**Simon: Well that's an interesting to say, to call it a recipe.**

**Appsro: What would you call it?**

"Blueprint," Ruby simply said.

"Instructions," Ren said.

"Waste of time," Nora grumbled.

As everyone gave her a confused look, Ren replied "She hates to follow instructions."

**Simon: Uh, I would call it, uh, a list of how to make it. I don't know.**

"That is still called a recipe, you idiot," Weiss said as she rubbed her eyes.

**Appsro: A recipe?**

**Simon: A recipe? Ok, make sense. Need a battery.**

**Appsro: Right, got one of those.**

**Simon: Need diamond.**

**Appsro: Ok. Diamond?**

"Oh boy," Jaune said, "Did he ever find diamond?"

"None so far," Ren said, "And it will be hard to find since diamond are difficult to look for."

"And expensive," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, "When you go to Atlas, everywhere you go, you will see people wearing diamonds. Like, why waste so much money on that?"

Yang looked at her, raised and eyebrow and asked "Oh like you don't buy any?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Weiss said.

**Simon: You need Titanium.**

**Appsro: Ok.**

**Simon: And then I guess that makes the Fabricator?**

"Wait," Nora said in a confused tone, "He already has the Fabricator. Doesn't he mean the cutter?"

**Appsro: Fabricator? *he arrives at the life pod and quickly gets in***

**Simon: No, you put that into the Fabri—There's a diagram here that is a little bit confusing. Then there's an arrow that goes into a picture that says The Fabricator. Then there's an arrow that has a picture of the Laser Cutter. So, I guess that's how you make it. Just diamonds, titanium, and a battery.**

"Oh, that makes much more sense," Nora said, "And don't worry, Simon, I get confused when I try to read the instructions."

**Appsro: Diamond…oh boy, that's gonna be…I haven't found diamond yet.**

**Simon: So, you're screwed?**

**Appso: No, not screwed. *he took out his PDA and looked at his inventory as he begins to move stuff into the small storages* I think, maybe I'll be able to find some at that island. With the mountain. Let's see…I'm okay on food, I'm okay on water for a minute. Alright, I'm going diamond hunting.**

"I wonder how long that will take," Yang asked.

"It could take a long time," Weiss said, "Unlike the other materials, diamonds might be those rare materials that will be hard to find."

"That makes sense," Jaune said, "And if you need to make more advance materials, you need to gather more materials to make them."

***the scene changed back to the island where the alien structure was as Appsro, with his knife, was inside in an underground cave where there was water going under***

**Appsro: Kinda cool underwater cave.**

**Simon: Oh yeah?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

"That does look cool," Jaune said

**Simon: Well you can find diamonds very deep underwater. Is, Is the cave very deep underwater?**

**Appsro: *dived into the water and swimming in a large cavern* Oh man. Seems to be. *he reached the surface as he spots a small foothold. He then climbs on top of it* There diamonds deep underwater you say?**

**Simon: Yes.**

"Well that is mildly vague," Weiss said, "There might be hundreds of locations on that planet with the same description. There is no way he'll find a diamond that quick."

**Appsro: Ah ok. So, I'll probably won't find much here. *as he walked up to a basalt outcrop, he breaks it as he collected a diamond***

**Appsro: Oh! Hey, found diamond!**

**Simon: Really?**

**Appsro: Yeah! Awesome!**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Weiss shouted, "HOW COULD IT HAVE BEEN THAT EASY?!"

Hearing Weiss overreact that Appsro found a diamond real fast almost made everyone laugh.

***the scene changed as Apprso returned to Life Pod 5 and entered***

**Appsro: Alright, I'm back to the pod.**

**Simon: Are you going to sleep?**

**Appsro: No, I'm not going to sleep. *he begins to use the Fabricator* **

**Simon: Just sleep it away. Sleep away the pain.**

**Appsro: I'm not in any pain!**

**Simon: You're sad, I can tell.**

"Sad?" Yang said, "Try irritated, mad, stressed, basically every negative emotion except for depression."

Pyrrha shook her head and said "If there were Grimm in that world, they would all flock to him in an instant."

**Appsro: No, I'm not sad. I wanna build this, uh, thing. *he finds the Laser Cutter on the Fabricator and starts to use the Fabricator to make it***

**Simon: It's sad to think about your, you're probably go in your sleep, right?**

"That…is a scary thing if you think about it," Ruby said, "What if, one day, you fall asleep, and the next, you die."

Everyone shivered at the thought, knowing that could literally happen to anyone.

***the scene changed back to the kelp forest as Appsro made his way back to the wreckage as he used his Seaglide to get there faster***

**Appsro: Wish me luck! *he made his way into the wreckage***

**Simon: Good luck.**

"At least he wished him luck," Pyrrha said.

**Appsro: *as he tries to go in, he heard the Stalker near him* Ah, you whore!**

**Simon: Why am I a whore?**

**Appsro: Not you. *as he makes his way to the entrance, he got bit as he lost a lot of health* Ow! Fuck! I got bit! *he made it inside* Ok, no time to deal with him.**

"Ha!" Ruby cried, "That is karma for what you did to the manatee!"

**Appsro: *he took out his flashlight and starts to swim through the familiar vents to reach the sealed door* Laser Cutter. Where's my Cutter? Where's my Cutter? *once he got it, he was disoriented before regaining his eyesight and made it into the room* Bit disoriented. Here we go! Cutting the door open!**

As Appsro begins to cut through the door, everyone was eager to know what is behind the door. Maybe it is blueprints to build a base. Or perhaps more useful equipment that Appsro can use for his fight for survival.

***Appsro then begins to use the Laser Cutter to cut through the sealed door. After a few moments of cutting, the door is finally cut open. But right before he was about to go in, there was a Stalker on the other side of the door***

**Appsro: Alright. *sees the Stalker* Oh god! Oh god! There's a creature in here!**

"Oh my god!" Nora shouted, "How did that get in there?!"

"Oh, look at that," Blake said as she turned to Yang, "How did a Stalker get in there?"

As Yang blushed in embarrassment, Jaune said "Yup, must have been one of those glitches."

**Simon: What?! Behind the door you just cut?!**

**Appsro: *quickly changed to his Propulsion Cannon* Behind the door I just cut through, there's a creature— *he got close as the Stalker tried to bite him* Ah, you fucker! *he used the cannon to draw in a crate, aim it at the Stalker and launched it. However, it missed and the Stalker was somehow in the same room as he is***

**Appsro: Oh shit! *he swims away from the Stalker* It's in here with me!**

"Swim away!" Nora cried, "Swim away!"

**Simon: Oh no.**

**Appsro: Oh god! *he starts to swim into the room where the sealed door was blocking* Oh god! Oh god! *he made it inside, safe from the Stalker***

**Simon: Shoot it with your Propulsion gun!**

"Oh yeah," Weiss said, "Because that worked PERFECTLY the last time he did it and the thing ended up in the same room as he did!"

***he looks around the room and found there was absolutely nothing for him to scan***

**Simon: Can you not shoot it with—**

**Appsro: Hold on. *he took out his Scanner* I'm gonna see if there's anything worth scanning in here. *he looks around and found just empty crates* You kidding me?! There's nothing in here!**

"Are you kidding?!" Ruby shouted, "After all that hard work and nothing?!"

Both Jaune and Yang laughed as Jaune said "One of the perfect examples of a game trolling the player."

**Simon: Wasting your time.**

**Appsro: *he sees something on his PDA* Wait, there's something. *he gets a closer look, but it was the sealed door* Oh, it just the door! *suddenly, he was somehow bitten by the Stalker* Fuck! Ow! You whore! Alright, I'm out of here! *he quickly starts to swim out of there* It was a giant waste of time!**

**Simon: Yes it was!**

"A giant waste, I tell you!" Nora shouted, "And he almost died!"

"Well," Pyrrha said, "Look on the bright, now that he has the Laser Cutter, he can open any sealed door he comes across."

Nora then said "That is if there isn't a monster hiding behind those doors."

***the scene changed to outside in the open air and waters as Appsro was using the Seaglide to head back to the life pod***

**Appsro: Ugh.**

**Simon: Laser Cutter, huh?**

**Appsro: Hey, it got it open.**

**Simon: Yeah, it did. And it was a disappointment.**

**Appsro: It was a GIANT disappointment. Yes. And I got bit.**

"While it sucks that there wasn't anything," Ruby said, "He still got what he deserved for hurting the manatee."

**Simon: Okay, well, listen, my shift's about to go, I'm gonna put you on hold, Ok? Someone should be here soon.**

**Appsro: Alright.**

**Simon: Yeah.**

"Awww, he's leaving?" Nora said.

"Considering it is the end of the video, I would assume so," Jaune said.

"But Neebs was in the last episode and in the beginning of this one," Ren said, "Perhaps there will be videos where either Neebs or Simon will keep talking to Appso for one episode and then continue on for the next one. Much like this one."

**Appsro: Think I'll talk to you again?**

**Simon: *laughs* I don't know. I really don't know.**

**Appsro: Hey, quit eating pasta.**

**Simon: I, well, we'll see.**

**Appsro: No, just eat a little healthier, buddy. Ok?**

***there was a moment of silence***

**Simon: No.**

***video ends***

Once the video was over, everyone relaxed as they stretched their bodies as Jaune asked "So what you guys think of this video so far?"

"It was okay," Blake said, "You can see how much Appsro is improving his survival skills. All he needs is a base of operation and he is good to go."

"I feel bad for Simon though," Ruby said, "I hope he is okay."

"I am sure it's all just for roleplay," Yang said, "That is what Neebs Gaming is trying to do. I do like how they are roleplaying in a game, it's unique and different."

"I agree," Jaune said, "Not many gamers do that, they just do commentary while they play the game. It's sometimes annoying, but when they play scary games, now THAT'S worth seeing."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and asked "You see people play scary game just so you can see how scared they get?"

"Yup!" Yang said before getting an idea, "Hey! Why don't you try it?!"

"What?!" Weiss cried in shock, "No way! I am not doing that!"

"Why?" Yang teased her, "You scared?"

"I-I am not scared!" Weiss said trying to defend herself, "I honestly don't see the benefit for doing it."

"You could do it like a form of charity," Jaune said, "There are gamers who host like charity livestreams and they play games while talking to the viewers."

Weiss blinked her eyes and asked "They can do that?"

"All the time," Jaune said, "The money they make in those streams goes to the charity of their choice. Like children hospitals, building wells for some villages, all that sort of stuff."

"That sounds very helpful," Pyrrha said, "I am happy to know there are people who do that."

Yang nodded as she turned to Weiss and said "What do you think? Think about it: people paying good money to see the great Weiss Schnee play a scary game, all for charity?"

Weiss was a bit conflicted on that, mostly since she hates scary things and she have never played any video games in her life. But, if she does it and, if they are right, then she could raise money and donated it to people who need it.

After deciding, Weiss took a deep breath and said "If we donate that money for charity, then I guess it won't hurt."

As everyone cheered, Weiss then said "B-But! I don't know how to play video games, so I will be very bad at it."

Yang grinned as she said "Oh don't worry, I know the PERFECT game for you. All you do is sit in one room and just try to make it the night."

"That's it?" Weiss asked, "Sounds easy. What is it called?"

Yang simply replied "Five Nights at Freddy's."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys caught that The Older Texts Easter egg, a little call out to The Elder Scrolls games, love Skyrim all the way.**

**Haha, poor Weiss, she has no idea what she will get herself into. Also, if you guys are interested in having me write a bonus chapter of Weiss playing FNAF, let me know in the reviews and I will see what I can do. Anyways, glad you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from all of you soon. Until then, please stay safe and review!**


	4. WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys are keeping yourselves safe out there and keeping those hands clean. And I heard you all wanting a bonus chapter of Weiss playing Fnaf, so I will do that when I have time. I don't know when I will post it, but it will happen for you guys.**

**Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 4

"Okay!" Yang said excitedly, "This weekend, Weiss will stream herself playing Five Nights at Freddy's and do the charity event!"

After a while of everyone talking, it was decided that, on Saturday, when they have no classes, Weiss will be doing a stream of her playing the 'scary' game. And any money they make will be donated to a nearby children's hospital. As for Weiss, being the 'celebrity' that she is, posted on Chipper to inform her followers that she will be hosting the stream, and her page blew up with a lot of them excited for her. She wonders what was so exciting about this game.

"Alright!" Ruby cheered, "Now all we have to do is wait!"

Jaune then looks at everyone and said "How many more videos we should see before we call it a day?"

Everyone thought about it as Weiss said "Well, we have classes in the morning, and we still need classwork done, so…maybe 3 more?"

Everyone nodded as Ren said "Three more sounds reasonable."

"Alrighty then!" Nora cried, "Let's start the next video!"

Yang nodded as she hits play on her Scoll.

***The video starts during the night as Life Pod 5 was STILL floating on the water as the Gasopods were making noises. Appsro was fast asleep when the communications went off***

**Neebs: Passenger…21FU, do you copy? Hello? Come in, Passenger 21 FU.**

"21FU?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head, "I thought Appsro was 00FU."

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "He is. Neebs is probably calling another passenger but called him by mistake."

**Appsro: *Inside the pod, he wakes up and looks around* Uh? Hello?**

**Neebs: Passenger 21FU? Do you copy?**

**Appsro: What? No, no! This is…who's this? Is this Neebs?**

**Neebs: Yeah, it's Neebs.**

**Appsro: You got the wrong passenger number.**

**Neebs: Oh…crap. Oh that's right, you're…you're 00FU.**

**Appsro: 00FU.**

**Neebs: Gotcha. Okay, wrong guy.**

**Appsro: You woke me up, I was sleeping.**

Yang groaned and said "I hate it when someone wakes me up. Especially if it was from a good dream.'

**Neebs: Sorry to, I'll call back later.**

**Appsro: Who were you trying to call? *he starts climbing on top of the life pod***

**Neebs: 21FU.**

**Appsro: What's wrong with him? Her?**

**Neebs: They're stuck in orbit. No thrusters. Just, hold one for a second.**

**Appsro: You guys make shitty equipment, you know that?**

"I agree!" Weiss cried, "Suck in orbit?! That must be frightening!"

"I can imagine," Blake said, "I know Remnant hasn't developed anything that can leave the atmosphere, and even if we do, there might be some technical difficulties and someone might get stuck up in space."

Ruby was a bit scared and said "Yeah, that is scary to think about."

**Neebs: I'm gonna put you on hold, just hold one a second. *he then hangs up***

***The scene changed to the next morning as the sun was rising while Appsro was using his Seaglide to swim on the surface***

**Neebs: *calls Appsro through HQ Communications* Alright, you still there?**

**Appsro: Yes, I'm still here!**

**Neebs: Ok, boy she was MAAAAAAD.**

"I would imagine she is mad," Pyrrha said, "I know Neebs was helping her, but I can't imagine what that passenger is going through."

"At least she isn't fighting for her life in a water planet," Jaune said.

"No," Ren said, "But she is stuck in orbit in the middle of space with no food or water."

Everyone shivered, not wanting to be in the same situation as Passenger 21FU as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: You think?**

**Neebs: *laughs* Oh man was she mad. I had to escalate her call up to the manager.**

**Appsro: *he starts to dive underwater* Wait, you guys have a manger you escalate calls to?**

**Neebs: Yeah, when it gets out of control.**

**Appsro: How often does that happen?**

**Neebs: More often than you would think!**

"That is really poor management," Weiss said as she shook her head, "If that ever happened in the SDC, then my father would be getting A LOT of calls. And not the pleasant ones."

**Appsro: I would think pretty often, dealing with you idiots.**

**Neebs: Ok, well, double that. But she, she's not really tack savvy.**

**Appsro: *continues to swim underwater with the Seaglide* Tack savvy?**

**Neebs: Tack, I mean, Tech savvy.**

**Appsro: Tech savvy.**

**Neebs: Yeah, like you, you like 'Hey, build this' and she's like 'Well, where's the button?', 'What's that look like?', just takes forever. Just turn the thing on, you know? Copy and paste, she would not copy or paste.**

"Oh my god!" Yang cried, "Is she realty that dumb?!"

"Everyone knows how to copy and paste!" Nora shouted.

Blake then said "There are some people that aren't too familiar with technology, they tend to live their lives without any help from it."

Yang looked at her and asked "And how long do they last against the Grimm?"

Blake sighed and said "Not that long."

**Appsro: *continues to use his Seaglide on the ocean floor* Really? That's embarrassing. *he then sees a piece of a Seamoth as he swims towards it***

"Ooooh," Ruby said, "What is that? Is that a vehicle?"

"It looks like it," Ren said.

**Neebs: So how have you been?**

**Appsro: I've been okay. Just going around—Oh! Seamoth fragement, eh. *he takes out the Scanner and begins scanning the fragment***

"A Seamoth?" Jaune asked, "Not really a catchy name."

**Neebs: So I am looking at your file here.**

**Appsro: *finishes the scan for the Seamoth* Oh! Hey, I can build a Seamoth!**

**Neebs: A Seamoth?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I scanned all the materials I need.**

**Neebs: Neat!**

**Appsro: Yeah, it is neat.**

"That is neat," Yang said, "If he somehow manages to build that, then he can travel around much quicker than the Seaglide."

Ruby thought about it and asked "Are we going to focus on vehicles too? Or just the simple equipment?"

Everyone thought about it as Weiss said "Just the equipment, the more practical ones like the Seaglide. But for the vehicles, maybe? We'll just have to see what they look like."

***the scene changed to different location where Appso is using the Seaglide to swim around***

**Neebs: Let me just pull up your file. Oh, you spoke to Simon last time.**

When Neebs mentioned Simon, everyone groaned as Jaune said "Ugh, that guy."

"Yeah," Pyrrha said, "He was…a bit helpful…but…"

"He is such a downer," Nora said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "That's one way of describing him."

**Appsro: Oh god, don't get me started on him.**

**Neebs: *laughes* How'd that go?**

**Appsro: Oh man, he's, uh, he's depressing.**

**Neebs: Oh yeah! We call him Eeyore around here.**

**Appsro: Yeah, that makes sense. From the Winnie the Pooh cartoon? *he starts to swim to the surface***

**Neebs: Yup.**

"Eeyore? Winnie the Pooh?" Ruby said, "What are those suppose to be? Appsro said something about cartoon? Maybe a cartoon show?"

When Ruby said that, everyone shrugged as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: *he eventually makes it to the surface* Yeah, he, he fits the description.**

**Neebs: Yeah, he only got hired 'cause his cousin works here. His cousin does not take his job serious either.**

Weiss gritted her teeth as she rolled her eyes and said "Jeez, I wonder where Simon took that manner from."

**Appsro: *swims around in his Seaglide for a bit* Huh. *but when he swims further, he noticed something in the distance* Hey Neebs, whoa! Neebs I see something.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

Everyone squinted their eyes as Jaune said "Looks like…another island? Or is it the same one as the last few videos?"

**Appsro: *as he was getting closer, that is when another island appeared* Oh! Neebs, I found another island!**

**Neebs: Another island?**

**Appsro: Yeah!**

***the scene changed when he is swimming underwater to see how deep the island is, but he discovers the island is floating!***

"Oh wow!" Ruby cried in excitement, "It's a floating island! That is so cool."

"Huh," Blake said, "What are those things under the island? Could those be the reason why that island is floating?"

"Could be," Ren said, "Maybe Appsro can scan it and we find out."

**Appsro: Holy shit, Neebs! This, uh, *he swims closer and saw the island indeed floating and were being held up by giant Floaters* Island seems be floating almost.**

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Neebs: A floater.**

**Appsro: *sees one of the giant Floaters and started to swim towards it* Oh man, it's got these bright, purple things under it. I wonder if I can scan these? *he then took out his Scanner and tried to scan it, but fails* I guess not.**

"Awww," Nora said, "The one-time Appsro wants to scan something that doesn't involve risking his life and it doesn't want to."

**Appsro: Yeah, it's like, it's held up by giant jellyfish or something. It's crazy-looking under here."**

***The scene changed to the island itself as it showed different parts of the island while Appsro made his way to the shore***

"Look at it," Pyrrha said, "That place looks lovely."

"Yeah," Weiss said, "I wouldn't mind living in a place like that. That is, if it is safe to stay in."

"Uh, guys?" Jaune said, "Did you guys see something on top of those little hills?"

**Appsro: So yeah, seems to be a, like a jungle island almost. *he eventually makes it to the shore and was now on the island***

**Neebs: Be careful looking around.**

**Appsro: I will be!**

**Neebs: You don't know what's out there.**

"Once again, Neebs still cares about Appsro's safety," Pyrrha said as she smiled a bit.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "Until he decides to risk Appsro's life for a scan."

**Appsro: Better take out my, uh, *he takes out his Propulsion Cannon* You know what? *he looks at his data pad* Equip my knife too. Just in case. *he then equips his Survival Knife in his inventory***

**Neebs: Oh wait, looks like you upped your air levels.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I added another oxygen tank.**

**Neebs: Well that's a fabulous idea!**

**Appsro: I know, that's why I did it.**

**Neebs: Who would have thought of that?**

"Ok, Neebs!" Yang shouted, "We get it! You keep whining about his oxygen levels! Hope you're happy about that!"

**Neebs: Oh look, I'm also checking out your PDA read—you've got a Propul—Propulsion Cannon now?!**

**Appsro: Yeah, I built that, um, when I was talking to Simon. *once he got his things ready, he started to make his way into the island***

**Neebs: Wow! You've been busy!**

"He sure was busy," Nora said, "You know, because he is trying to stay alive."

**Appsro: Yeah, had been busy! Trying to survive, man! *suddenly, his PDA went off as a message popped up* Hold on, says I'm picking up multiple faint energy signatures here.**

**Neebs: Energy signatures, huh? Ok.**

When Neebs said that, everyone was a bit curious about these energy signatures and what they could mean.

**Appsro: *the scene changed to him looked at the trees that were on the island that were glowing from under the leaves on the tree* Man, it's beautiful here. These trees are incredible. They're like…bioluminescent."**

"Those trees sure are lovely," Pyrrha said, "They could be helpful when it is dark and there is no source of light."

**Neebs: Maybe look around, see if there are any resources—**

**Appsro: *as he looked around, he spots a structure on top of one of the hills* Ho! Whoa!**

"Ha!" Jaune said, "So I wasn't crazy! There was something on those hills!"

"Wait a minute," Weiss said as she looked closer, "Is that…is that a base?! Like the one Appsro was going to build underwater?!"

They all got a closer look and Blake said "It is. But…why is a base doing there? Unless…"

"Don't tell me…another ship crashed on that planet before the Aurora!" Ruby cried.

**Neebs: What? What?**

**Appsro: *he walks close to get a better look* Neebs, I think I…is that a base?!**

**Neebs: Are you asking me that? 'Cause I don't know.**

**Appsro: Yeah, yeah, I don't know, I don't know how to describe it. It looks like a base on the top of a mountain here.**

**Neebs: Can you scan it?**

**Appsro: *looked at the base* Whelp, if I can get to it maybe. See if I can get there.**

"He better!" Weiss cried, "Not only will we know what happened to the people who built those base, but also tell you how IRRESPONSIBLE THIS COMPANY IS TO ALLOW AT LEAST 3 SHIPS TO CRASH INTO THAT PLANET!"

"If that was the case," Ren said, "Shouldn't have Neebs known about that planet and told Appsro?"

"Who cares?!" Weiss shouted, "Neebs, and the company he works for, should have known about his planet! Put out a warning: Hey, this planet will shoot you down, stay away from it!"

Yang snickered and said "Never seen you this ticked off."

***The scene changes as Appsro was walking around the island with his Survival Knife at hand. As he was walking, he saw a Cave Crawler up ahead***

"Ewwwww," Ruby whined, "It's those things again."

**Appsro: Oh crap. *he moved out of the way as the Cave Crawler jumped past him* I got some of those damn, jumping spiders *it then attacked him as Appsro sliced it* Ow! Fuck you!**

**Neebs: Spiders or crabs?**

"They do look like a mix of both," Weiss said as she shivered a bit, "I don't know which one is worse though."

**Appsro: Crabs *he sliced it as it ran away* They look like both.**

**Neebs: You called them crabs last time.**

**Appsro: *resumed walking* Well, spider, crab. *he looks back to see if it was following him***

**Neebs: Which is it?!**

**Appsro: It looks like a mix between the two, you idiot!**

**Neebs: Ok. They're probably crabs. You know why those crabs don't want you on that island?**

"Why would they need a reason to not want Appsro on the island?" Pyrrha asked, "From what we know, they are aggressive creatures."

**Appsro: *sees more Cave Crawlers as he switched his knife to the Propulsion Cannon as he picked up a patch of flowers and launched them at the Cave Crawler* I have no idea. *he manages to catch one with the cannon* Oh! *he then aims it towards the sky and then launched the Cave Crawler towards the sky* Haha! So long, asshole!**

"Well," Jaune said, "That's one way of using the Propulsion Cannon."

Everyone nodded as Ruby said "Since he doesn't have the right tools to kill anything, it is smart to use that cannon to get rid of those spidercrabs.

**Appsro: *once it was gone, he looked down* Sorry, I just picked up a, a crab with the Propulsion Cannon and just launched him. *he then sees another one, drew it in with the Propulsion Cannon, aimed it towards the sky and launched it* Boom! So long, dickhead!**

"He is having too much fun with that," Blake said.

**Neebs: Gonna tell you why, but you don't care.**

**Appsro: Why?**

**Neebs: 'Cause they're SHELL-fish.**

The moment Neebs said that, everyone in the room groaned as Yang laughed a bit.

"Oh no," Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes, "Don't tell me that Neebs is going to be another Yang. We have to deal with her already."

"Hey!" Yang said offendedly.

***there was a moment of silence***

**Appsro: Oh, they don't want me her because I'm selfish?**

**Neebs: No, they're SHELL-fish.**

**Appsro: Ah, yeah, I get it. It's…terrible.**

**Neebs: Just thought, since you're trapped in a planet alone, you might like to laugh a little.**

"I mean," Pyrrha said, "It would be nice for Appsro to a good laugh now and then. Even though his situation is bad, there needs to be a good side to all of that."

**Appsro: I laugh at a good joke.**

**Neebs: Ok, you got one?**

**Appsro: No. *he continued to walk around the island* Trying to survive, focusing on that, not writing jokes.**

**Neebs: Ok, well don't knock my jokes if you don't have one.**

"Thank you!" Yang cried.

***The scene changes to a tree that was native to the island, but then it showed some sort of structure behind it before it changed to Appsro walking up a hill***

**Neebs: They have these, uh, trees in Africa called Beobabes. You ever see those?**

"Beobabes?" Ren asked, "A type of trees?"

Yang then said "More like Beo-BABES. Eh? Eh? Get it? Sexy Grimm."

Everyone groaned at Yang's lame pun as Nora booed at her and threw a pillow at her.

**Appsro: I have not seen a Beobabe. *he then sees a base that has been there for a long time due to the rust on it* But right now, I found some ruins of a base.**

"Look how old it is," Jaune said as everyone observed the ruined base, "How long do you guys thing it's been there?"

"A long time," Blake said, "And from the looks of it, it could have been abandoned."

**Neebs: Ok. *Asppsro took a quick glance around the area* Does that mean you don't want to hear any more about Beobabes?**

**Appsro: *still holding onto his Propulsion Cannon* I mean, if you want to tell me about a damn Beobabe, then go for it. I'm not that interested. *he starts looking around***

**Neebs: They're like SUPER fat and big. Almost like a giant carrot.**

"A tree that looks like a giant carrot?" Ren said, "That is…strange."

**Appsro: *he walked up to the garden patch and saw a Marblemelon before looking at the base* Interesting.**

***The scene changes to Appsro as he had his Scanner out and began to scan different sections of the ruined base***

"It's good that he is scanning parts of that old base," Blake said, "He could use it's designs to make himself a better base than the one he already has."

"I agree," Jaune said.

**Neebs: Also, you know what? Are we going to be sending a…rescue ship your way? Or no?**

"Seriously?!" Weiss cried, "They STILL haven't done that?!"

"To be fair," Ren said, "The Sunbeam was supposed to save him, and look how that happened."

As everyone remembered how the Sunbeam was shot out of the sky, they all shivered in fear a bit as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: What do you mean 'Are you'? *continues scanning one section of the base***

**Neebs: We haven't done that yet.**

**Appsro: What do you mean you haven't done that yet?! Yes! Send the rescue ship, you idiot! *he finishes the scan***

**Neebs: We never confirmed that's what you wanted!**

**Appsro: Of course that's what I want!**

**Neebs: Ok! Well, we had the Sunbeam thing, and then you're like 'I'm gonna build a base', you never said you wanted a rescue ship.**

"See?" Ren said.

"I get that," Yang said, "But building base is a survival thing, I don't know why Neebs is fussing over the rescue ship."

"Well, according to him," Weiss said, "Sending a rescue ship would be SUPER expensive."

**Appsro: *he starts scanning another section of the base* Yes! Send a rescue ship!**

**Neebs: Ok, I will put in the paperwork today.**

**Appsro: *finishes the scan* Good! That should have been immediately! 'We have a guy, stranded out there, on a water planet. What should we do? SEND A RESCUE SHIP!'.**

"He does have a point," Blake said.

**Neebs: Well, we had the Sunbeam, did we?! Why would we send TWO rescue ships?!**

**Appsro: *was walking around the base to find a way in* The Sunbeam blew up!**

**Neebs: Yes. Just recently.**

"Just hope, this time, Appsro finds a way to disable that giant gun," Ruby said, "Don't want him to wait 11 years, just for it to get blown up like the Sunbeam."

***Appsro begins to scan the Multipurpose room while Neebs was talking to him***

**Neebs: Alright, paperwork has been filed.**

**Appsro: Thank you! Great! *finishes scanning the Multipurpose room***

**Neebs: Ok, now this is gonna take about 999…**

"Don't you even dare!" Weiss shouted in rage as she pointed at the screen.

**Appsro: I know! Yeah, 11.4 years if the math is right. *he walked into the Multipurpose room through the window opening***

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appso: *sees a notepad on the table along with another alien artifact on the floor* Oh! Hey, Neebs!**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: Found another one of those alien artifacts. *he picks it up***

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Yeah, just laying here.**

"That's like the third one he found," Jaune said.

"Third one?" Ruby asked, "But that's the second one he found."

Jaune nodded and said "And the first one that was broken, remember?"

"Ooooh," Ruby said, "That's right."

**Neebs: Starting to become a collector, are you?**

**Appsro: Yeah, may as well. *he picked up the datapad and starts looking through it* Degasi survivors? Hold on. *he reads more of it***

"The Degasi?" Blake asked, "Is…that the name of the ship that landed there before?"

"So," Weiss said, "They lost the Degasi, the Aurora, and now the Sunbeam. This company is terrible, I swear. I bet they are facing a lot of lawsuits with this."

"Or claiming them to be 'accidents'," Blake said, "That the ship 'crashed' to cover it up and not get sued for it."

Weiss shook her head and said "Sad part is, you're right and my father does the same thing."

Both Blake and Weiss felt sad about their situation: one of them in regards to how her family handles her company while the other who's people is treated harshly and are victims of said company. In the end, it's the Faunus who suffer while the company who they work for deny any 'accidents'.

**Neebs: Tv show? Degrassi? You ever watch that?**

**Appsro: I don't think it's, I don't even know what that is. Never even fucking heard of that. Never fucking heard of it. *once he had enough of reading the datapad, he walked out of the room and examined around the base itself***

**Neebs: Degrassi Junior High. Not good if you're an adult, if you're a kid, maybe. Super Cheesy.**

**Appsro: Alright, just shut up about fucking television shows!**

"So," Jaune said, "Whatever this Degrassi show is, it is meant for kids? I would imagine it being really cheesy."

***the scene changed to Appsro inside the base with the Flashlight on as he carefully walked inside and looked around***

**Appsro: Alright, Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yup!**

**Appsro: I am inside this old ruin now. *walks in more and looks around* Doesn't seem to be much here. *he spots a crate and opens it, revealing a battery* Found another supply crate. *he picks up the battery* Hey! Free battery! That'll come in handy.**

**Neebs: Not charged, is it?**

**Appsro: I don't know. *he takes out his PDA and looks for the battery he picked up and saw it was fully charged* Oh, yeah! It's charged!**

**Neebs: Really?**

**Appsro: 100% *he puts away his PDA***

"Kinda weird for someone to lay around a fully charged battery," Nora said as she crossed her arms.

**Neebs: Wonder how long these guys' been gone?**

**Appsro: I don't know. *he looks around a bit* Looks to be for awhile—Wait…so…did another ship crash here? Like before the Aurora?**

**Neebs: Uh, it's very possible.**

**Appsro: Are you fucking kidding me?**

"Oh, NOW he figures it out?" Weiss asked.

**Neebs: You see any names on the ship?**

**Appsro: Well no, the PDA said something about, they were the crew of the Degrassi? *he then sees another notepad and picked it up and reads it* So there's another ship that crashed here before!**

**Neebs: What was it called?**

**Appsro: The Degasi.**

**Neebs: Hold on. *he looks in his computer* Yup, found it. That's one of ours. Sure is.**

**Appsro: *puts away his PDA and took out his flashlight* You guys have lost 3 ships on this plant!**

**Neebs: At least.**

"He makes it sounds like he doesn't care," Yang said, "Like 'Oh, okay, that's another ship we lost' and he's over here complaining about how expensive ships are to rescue him!"

"I know!" Ruby cried, "That is so dumb!"

Weiss shook her head and said "That is the sad truth, unfortunately."

**Appsro: You guys— *he turns around towards the ladder when he saw a Cave Crawler up against the wall, twitching in place* Oh Jesus! *he walks closer to the creature but saw it was stuck in place* Ok. There's a, uh, one of those crab critters, crab/spider critters stuck in the wall.**

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Yeah, it's twitching. Seem to be stuck, seems to be, like, making love to the rust.**

Both Yang and Jaune laughed as Jaune said "That is a prefect example of how glitches work in the games!"

"Making love to the rust," Yang laughed, "These guys are geniuses to make glitches work in their roleplay gameplay."

**Neebs: Is it being SHELL-fish?**

**Appsro: Shut the fuck up. *Neebs starts laughing* Hahahaha. *he switches the battery from his flashlight as he got outside and it was already dark***

**Neebs: You wait. You gonna tell that later.**

Everyone rolled their eyes as Yang said "Yeah, even I admit, it wasn't really perfectly timed."

**Neebs: *he looks at the computer* Alright, the Degasi had a crew of 6. Uh, yup. Crashed on Planet 4546B. That the planet you're on?**

**Appsro: I don't know! Is it?! Am I on Planet 4546B?! You're the company, you tell me!**

"Oh, so the planet DOES have a name," Blake said.

"Yeah," Nora said as she tilted her head in confused, "But…4546B? Can they at least be creative about it?"

Yang looked at her and asked "What would you call it?"

Nora thought about it and replied "I dunno. Not really good with naming things."

Ren nodded and said "That's true."

***the scene changes to an overview of the island, with the Aurora in the distance as it was early the next day as Appso was walking up the hill and saw the whole island***

**Appsro: Oh wow! What a view! *looks around a bit* Was climbing a mountain.**

"He is right, that is a view," Pyrrha said.

**Neebs: Found a view, did ya?**

**Appsro: Yeah, found a good view. Damn, should have camped up here. *he looks around before he saw another base on top of a hill. He then looks at the other hill and saw another base* Oh, okay. I have, uh, couple bases I can get to. I'm go check and see if there's anything in them. *he starts making his way to the closest one* I guess the crew of the Degasi didn't make it, I don't see anybody. I haven't run into anybody here.**

**Neebs: No, looking at all their interaction, it looks like it went bad. But, they do have, they did build a lot of bases along the way.**

**Appsro: That's good, I can use the schematics from their bases to make one of my own…before I die. As Simon would remind me. *he was getting closer to the base***

**Neebs: Maybe what they did will help you get off of there.**

"So I was kinda right then," Blake said, "He scan the old bases so he can create blueprints so that he can make himself a better base than the one he didn't finish."

Ren then said "And if Appsro finds something that the old crew left, then there could be a clue for him to get off then planet. Maybe even disable the gun."

**Appsro: Yeah, maybe?**

**Neebs: Planet….4546B.**

**Appsro: Really know how to name them, don't you?**

**Neebs: You know how we came up with all the passenger names?**

Yang snickered and said "Jeez, I wonder how."

**Appsro: How? *he made it to the top***

**Neebs: Like, we just put a number and then FU at the end of it. It's kinda of an inside joke.**

**Appsro: I get it. *he walks towards the ruined base***

**Neebs: 'Cause passengers are a pain in the butt sometimes.**

**Appsro: Oh yeah, yeah, no, I get it.**

**Neebs: So it's like our little jab.**

**Appsro: I get it!**

Yang laughed a little and said "That is kinda smart for the people working for the company to do that. I get people want to helped, but they take things a bit too far."

"I agree," Weiss said, "And the people living in Atlas are perfect examples."

***the scene changed at Appsro was reading a passage from a notepad left from the Degasi crew***

**Appsro: Oh man, looks like, uh, looks like these guys try to go really deep. *he reads a passage* 'We're not wanted down there. They don't trust us'. What do you mean they don't, who's he talking about they? *he puts away his PDA* Oh god, so, *he took out his Scanner and walked towards the garden in front of him* Man, it sounds like members of the crew went deep DEEP underwater.**

"Oh yeah," Jaune said, "He would need a vehicle if he plans to go deep underwater."

"Yeah," Blake said, "Even with the Seaglide, I doubt he could survive the pressure if he goes deep."

***The scene changed where Appsro is walked alongside the hill as he tried to make it to the other base***

**Neebs: Do you have a preference of the color of your rescue ship?**

"Really?" Weiss asked as her right eye twitched a bit, "Is that really necessary to ask?"

**Appsro: No! God, no! No, what, what, I can't believe you just asked me that.**

**Neebs: Well, look, I have to fill out these forms completely. Just pick a color.**

**Appsro: It does, blue! Why is that even on the questionnaire?! *he starts to make his way to the other base***

**Neebs: 'Cause we have a lot of ships. I mean, we could…**

**Appsro: Send any of them!**

**Neebs: You've been through a lot, when the ship gets there, you might as well be happy.**

"He does have a point," Ruby said, "I mean, it kinda helps which ship is recusing a person. Gives them an idea who they are rescuing, right?"

"I mean, that KINDA makes sense," Weiss said.

"Oh!" Nora said, "If I want to pick the color of my rescue ship, I want it to be pink!"

When Nora said that, everyone playfully shook their heads as they resumed the video.

**Neebs: Ok, blue ship. And, uh, country of origin?**

**Appsro: Unites States. *he starts making his way around the hill***

"Country, United States," Ren said, "I know a country is either a state or a nation, but we have kingdoms, so that won't make a bit sense."

"Yeah," Blake said, "Menagerie could be considered a country since it's not a kingdom."

Ruby looked at her and asked "Why not?"

Blake shrugged and said "I suppose it's because they thought that giving us a continent in the bottom of Remnant could silence us. But…I don't think we ever thought about turning Menagerie into a kingdom of it's own."

"Who knows," Jaune said, "Maybe you guys can start up your own Huntsmen academy."

Blake perked up and said "I…haven't thought about that. I know there are Faunus struggling to be accepted into the academies, and even those who don't have time or resources to join one, maybe Menagerie could open one that will accept Faunus to become Huntsmen."

"Yeah," Weiss said, "That is if you can convince whoever is in charge to build and open one. Not that you can do it, I know you can try, but it's really up to person to decide."

Blake blushed in embarrassment, since her father was in fact the Chief of Menagerie. Maybe when she has time to return home…or if her parents want her back, she could tell them about opening up a Huntsmen academy.

**Neebs: United States. Where in the states?**

**Appsro: North Carolina.**

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

**Neebs: That's where I'm from!**

**Appsro: No shit!**

"Hmmm," Ren then said, "California and North Carolina, Appsro said that he is from the United States and North Carolina is a state there, could California be one of them?"

"If so," Yang said, "How many states are there?"

**Neebs: Wow!**

**Appsro: You sound like you're from North Carolina.**

**Neebs: That's crazy!**

**Appsro: Except in the middle of North Carolina: where the public education system is shit!**

**Neebs: You nailed it!**

Everyone laughed at that last part, since a few of them know that there are schools that has poor education system.

***The scene changes to a different part of the island before it changed back to Appsro as he was walking on a path towards a rock bridge***

**Appsro: I think I've, uh, think I've explored about all this island I want to.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: Cool place. *he walked towards the land bridge and soon on it* But, uh, kinda need to head back.**

**Neebs: Wanna focus on, you build a base yet?**

**Appsro: No, not yet.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

"Good," Nora said, "Focus on building a home!

**Appsro: *he stops at the middle of the bridge and looks around a bit* Oh wow. *he laughs a bit* Hey Neebs.**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: I found a pretty cool, like, land bridge. *he faced towards the open waters***

"Oooooh," Yang said excitedly, "I hope he jumps off of it!"

"Why?" Jaune said.

Yang replied "Because it looks fun. Jumping off from a high place and into deep water, that sounds awesome."

"Yeah…" Jaune said, "Last time I was thrown off a cliff, I didn't have a landing strategy."

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.

"It's okay, Pyrrha," Jaune said, "I mean, it worked out in the end."

**Neebs: Really?**

**Appsro: Goes over the water. *he looks down* Ever jump off, uh, like a waterfall into water?**

**Neebs: Oh man, that's my favorite thing to do!**

**Appsro: Alright, I'm about to do it right now. 'Cause I can't resist it. This looks perfect.**

**Neebs: Well, be careful. How high is it?**

**Appsro: Uh, it's pretty high, but it's survivable. I jumped enough cliffs to know. Here we go! *he then jumps off from the land bridge and fell to the water, releasing a large splash* Haha! Oh man, that was fun! Love doing that!**

"Oh man!" Yang said, "We should totally do that someday!"

"Someday," Ruby said, "But we have a lot of things to worry about at the moment. Maybe spring break!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

**Neebs: Do it again!**

**Appsro: No, I don't want to climb back up there. *he took out his Seaglide and swims around a bit before looking down* Oh man. So, from what it sounds like though, the people that were on this island, apparently, they tried to explore and go really, realty deep. *he swims around a bit* So I wonder if they're below it.**

**Neebs: Mmmmm I don't know. I don't think it worked out too good for them.**

"Yeah," Jaune said, "From the sounds of it, things went bad for the crew of the Degasi."

"Well," Pyrrha said, "I am kinda thankful that it's only Appsro. Otherwise, he would be in the same situation as the other crew."

**Appsro: *he swam to the surface to get some air* Yeah. Should I go down there?**

**Neebs: What? Down deep?**

**Appsro: I can't even see the bottom. *he looks underwater***

**Neebs: Um…**

**Appsro: Tell you what, I'll take a deep and just see how far I can get.**

**Neebs: Yeah, but don't push it too much.**

**Appsro: I won't, I won't. *he starts to use the Seaglide to swim deep down* Here we go.**

**Neebs: You got a little bit of extra air, but don't push it.**

"It's good that he is testing his limits instead of going all the way," Blake said, "It would be bad if he completely goes unprepared."

**Appsro: *keeps swimming deeper into the water as his oxygen was dropping a bit* See if I can even see the bottom. *he keeps swimming deeper and deeper. Just then, he reached 100m and began to feels the pressure on him* Oh boy. Ugh, yeah, that's, that's deep. Holy shit. *he starts to swim back up* I'll need like a submarine or something to get down there.**

"Guess I was right," Jaune said, "But how deep can a Seamoth go?"

"We will have to wait for Appsro to make one to find out," Ren said.

**Neebs: Well, you mentioned a Seamoth. You want to build one of those?**

**Appsro: Well, if I could build a base, then I could build a vehicle bay, then yeah, I can get a Seamoth going.**

***The scene changes as a Reefback was swimming around as Appsro was using the Seaglide to swim around***

**Appsro: *as he was swimming around, he notices floating rocks with things on it* Hey, floating rocks. *he swims towards them***

When they all saw the floating rocks, they took a closer look as Ruby said "You see those things on the rocks?"

"Yeah," Nora said, "What are those things?"

**Neebs: What's making them float?**

**Appsro: The hell? *he sees Floaters attached to the rocks* Huh, hold on. *he took out his Scanner***

**Neebs: Are they full of air?**

**Appsro: No, they're being, oh! *he starts Scanning one of the Floaters* I'm scanning this little creature on it.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

"Please do," Weiss said, "Maybe those are the same things that are holding up that floating island, you know?"

"If that is the case," Yang said, "Then those things will grow up WAY big."

"Imagine those things exist in Remnant?" Ruby said, "We could have floating islands. Oh! Imagine Patch floating!"

**Appsro: *he soon finishes the scan on the Floater* An alien lifeform called a Floater.**

**Neebs: Alright, I got it. Floaters are passive, interactive lifeforms belonging to the fauna category.**

"A Floater, huh," Blake said, "And a fauna? So…it's alive? I thought it looked like a fungus, or something."

**Appsro: Ok. *he took out his Seglide and swims around the floating rocks***

**Neebs: It looks like they'll make things float, if you got heavy things, you can attack Floaters to it.**

**Appsro: Ok. *starts to swim to the surface for oxygen* So, if I ever get heavy things, that's good to know!**

"That is really good to know," Ren said, "If there is something heavy that Appsro can't pick up, he could use those Floaters."

**Appsro: *he was swimming towards his life pod* Should I…where should I build my base? Should I build my base a little deeper? 'Cause where I got it now is just kinda in the shallows. Where do you think a place, a good place to build a first base to be?**

**Neebs: Well, what are your goals? What you wanna do?**

**Appsro: Well, I like to go pretty deep. I like to, I like to see if I can find those other guys.**

**Neebs: Yeah, you should probably build it like halfway between where you are and where you wanna go.**

**Appsro: Yeah, that might be a good idea. Tell you what, I'll do that then!**

"Well," Jaune said, "If he plans to do that, the least he could do is dismantle the first base he had going."

Pyrrha chuckled a bit and said "We don't want him littering the planet."

**Neebs: Not use to you taking my advice.**

**Apspro: Well, I'll take it if it's good. *he is closing in on the life pod***

**Neebs: Well, it's been good. Remember that air thing I wanted you to do?**

**Appsro: Yeah, but I couldn't do it then.**

"He's right," Ren said, "It would take time to gather materials to make oxygen tanks, and after everything that has happened, he was lucky to make one."

**Appsro: *he gets into the life pod* Back at the pod. *he then notices his Communications Array blinking* Oh! Hey, I got a, uh, got a message. *he goes to it as a message popped up but, just like back in the alien structure, only some of the message was made out* Nine new biological subjects designated. Mode…*he mutters some of the message* Locations with other agents? The hell does that mean?**

"Yeah…" Yang said suspiciously, "Where are all of these messages coming from?"

Everyone shrugged as Nora said "Oh! Maybe it's the Degasi survivors?!"

"I highly doubt it," Jaune said, "No offense, but I don't think there will be any people to interact in this game. It's just Appsro by himself."

***The scene changes outside Life Pod 5 at the night was filled with the noises of the Gasopods. Inside, Appsro was looking at his PDA while becoming really agitated with the Gasopods***

**Neebs: Was that your buddy I just heard?**

**Apspro: Oh, Shithead? *he climbs on top of the life pod***

"Awww," Ruby whined, "Don't call him that."

**Neebs: Yeah.**

**Appsro; Yeah, he won't stop. *he looks at the two Gasopods that were on the surface and one of them was spinning while a Floater was circling around it***

**Neebs: Ah hehehehe.**

**Appsro: Yeah, he's out there just, uh…spinning.**

Everyone looks closer as Weiss asked "Is this another glitch?"

"It looks like it," Jaune said.

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: The hell? Hold on. *he jumps into the water and gets a better view of the Gasopod and the Floater***

**Neebs: What's going on?**

**Appsro: Well, it looks like one of those Floaters is…spinning around, uh, Shithead.**

**Neebs: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Yeah.**

Both Yang and Jaune laughed as Yang said "Definitely a glitch."

**Neebs: Can you grab it?**

**Appsro: I don't know. *he took out his Propulsion Cannon and drew in the Floater, aims it at the Gasopod (Shithead)* Yeah, I got him. And I am going to shoot him at Shithead. *he then fires the Floater at the Gasopod as the manatee released gas pod, to which some exploded***

"No!" Ruby cried, "You leave him alone!"

Blake shook her head and said, "I swear, he is going to snap."

**Neebs: No, see if you can, uh, use the Floater.**

**Appsro: *He then use the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a gas pod, aims it at the Gasopod and fires it, releasing a cloud of gas***

"Ugh," Ruby said, "Why can't he leave them alone?"

"Well," Jaune said trying to comfort her, "At least he won't be hurting them when he builds his base."

**Neebs: Are you seeing if you could use the Floater?**

**Appsro: No, I don't want to use the Floater. I want to get Shithead away from the pod. He annoys me, annoys me to no end *he swims to the Gasopods and is near the one he shot the Floater to. He used the Propulsion Cannon to draw in a rock and fires it at the Gasopod, but this time, there was no reaction to being hit***

"Um…" Nora said in a worried tone, "Why did he stop moving?"

"No…" Ruby said sadly, "Don't tell me…"

**Appsro: *he checks the Gasopod and saw that it was dead* Oh, the Floater…hold on…Yes! Neebs!**

**Neebs: What?**

**Appsro: I killed Shithead!**

**Neebs: You serious?**

**Appsro: Yeah, he's dead!**

"Nooooo!" Ruby cried, "I can't believe he killed him! He done nothing wrong!"

"Huh," Blake said, "I guess he already snapped. He sounds a bit TOO happy to kill that manatee."

**Neebs: Why would you do that?**

**Appsro: Um, because he was annoying. *sees the Floater on the Gasopod* The Floater seem to, like, it's stuck to him. And then like killed him.**

**Neebs: Wow, real sad then.**

"It is sad!" Ruby shouted, "He is a sociopath!"

"Do you mean psychopath?" Nora asked.

"Same thing!" Ruby shouted.

**Appsro: Oh! *he then used the Propulsion Cannon to draw in the Floater and aims it at the other Gasopod* I wonder if I can, there's another one that hangs around here. *he then fires the Floater at the Gasopod* Boom!**

"No!" Ruby shouted, "You leave the other manatees alone! Swim away, manatees! Swim for your life!"

**Appsro: Come on! Get lost idiot! *the Gasopod acted up as it releases gas pods, to which Appsro used his Propulsion Cannon to draw one in and fires it. In the end, Appsro ends up killing the other Gasopod* Yeah! Killed the other one! Neebs! I killed them both! *starts swimming back to the pod***

Ruby stood quiet before she grabbed a pillow, shoved her face in it as she let out a loud scream while the pillow muffled her screams. Everyone laughed at her childlike behavior as Zwei jumped on her lap and rested on her to try to comfort her.

Once she was done, Ruby threw the pillow away, petted Zwei and mumbled "I hope something bad happens to him."

**Neebs: Man, why are you so happy about that?**

**Appsro: Because those things have been annoying the shit out of me since I got here!**

**Neebs: That sounds so awful!**

"It is awful," Ruby grumbled.

"Though, to be fair," Weiss said, "I would get irritated if something like that makes noises that prevents me from sleeping."

**Appsro: Yeah! But you don't understand! Try sleeping with those two idiots, just, screaming all night! *gets into the life pod***

**Neebs: I'm adding all this to your notes.**

**Appsro: Do it! I don't care! Killed fucking manatees! There's a hundred of them around this planet! Hold on, hold on, let me, let me, I gotta take this in! Let me listen. *all there was is silence in the air***

"Damn…it's so quiet," Nora said.

**Neebs: Subject seems unstable.**

"Don't forget psychotic," Ruby muttered.

**Appsro: Hold on, Neebs. Just shut up, shut up.**

**Neebs: Hold on, I'm putting your file together.**

**Appsro: Ok, shut up for a moment! *the place was quiet once again, no sound was being made* Aww yeah.**

"You don't deserve to be happy for killing those manatees," Ruby pouted as she hugged Zwei.

**Appsro: *is on top of the life pod* It's happiest I've been since I got here, Neebs. *he looks around as the sun was rising* Happiest I've been. Sun's rising, peaceful out here. Finally, listen, god, just wanna take it in a bit.**

**Neebs: Gonna miss them.**

"Indeed we will miss them," Nora said sadly as she and Ruby bowed their heads in respect.

**Appsro: No I'm not. Glad they're dead.**

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Well…um…I hope your base gets destroyed."

**Neebs: Like I use to live near a train track once. And at first, you're like 'Man, I hate that train'. But then, after a while, it's like, it just starts to feel comfortable. You know? Feels like home.**

"Huh," Yang said as she looked at everyone, "Do you guys have something similar to that?"

Everyone shook their heads as Yang resumed the video.

**Appsro: No, yeah, ok, I guess so.**

**Neebs: Silence is going to haunt you tonight.**

**Appsro: No it isn't. I love it! Ugh man. *he goes back inside the pod* Ok, I need to go fishing real quick. Fill up on water. *Looks at his storage* Fill up on fish.**

"Huh," Ren said, "I didn't notice his food and water levels were low."

"One of the many reasons why I hate games like these," Yang said, "You always have to pay real attention to that."

**Appsro: *takes out his Propulsion Cannon* Alright, should I…I should probably dismantle this base that I had going. *goes into the water and takes out his Seaglide to swim to the unfinished base* Yeah, also, because it's, this base is besides some more of those manatee things. *when he got to the unfinished base, there were, in fact, two more Gasopods present* So, if I build a base here, I'm gonna kill more of those damn creatures. So, this is a terrible idea.**

**Neebs: Yeah, dismantle that, uh, go somewhere, where you can't hurt anybody.**

"Yes!" Ruby cried, "Please do! I don't want you to kill anymore of those manatees!"

***the scene changes over as it show a scene of the reef as it was changing to daylight as Appsro was prepared to dismantle the base***

**Appsro: *swims near the base with the Habitat Builder in hand* I am tearing this old habitat down. *he starts using the device to dismantle it* So I can start fresh!**

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: *As he is dismantling the base, he got some titanium back* Oh, giving me the titanium back.**

"That is interesting," Ren said, "Instead of wasting more titanium to make a base, he gets some back by dismantling them."

"Yeah," Jaune said, "But sometimes in games, you only get some materials back if you dismantle something. So, if Appsro got some titanium back, it probably wasn't a lot."

**Neebs: Oh good.**

**Appsro: That is sweet. *he finishes dismantling his old base* Alright, now I am going to travel…towards that island. *he reaches to surface and looks around* Alright, Aurora…island's gotta be this way. *he uses the Seaglide to swim towards the direction of the floating island* I kinda like that area with the, uh, like red grass.**

**Neebs: Ok.**

"A red grass area?" Nora asked, "Is that someplace we know?"

Everyone shook their heads.

**Appsro: Like a good, red grassy area. I might build something there.**

**Neebs: That's near something you want to explore?**

**Appsro: Yeah, the thing I want to explore is, I mean, it's not too far from it. So, it's a good point in between the life pod and the island. *he starts to swim through the kelp forest***

**Neebs: Gotcha.**

**Appsro: Feel like it's gonna be the best spot!**

***The scene changed to where the red grass area is and Appro began to use his Habitat Builder to build a Multipurpose room that he scanned from the island. After a few second, the base was fully constructed***

"Oooooh," Nora said, "Building that one?"

"It's a good start compare to the tube he first built," Jaune said, "That will definitely give him a lot of room to move in."

**Appsro: Alright!**

**Neebs: How did it go?**

**Appsro; I got the, uh, the main room set up.**

**Neebs: Did you build it where you wanted it?**

**Appsro: I think so. *he then use the Seaglide to head back to the life pod* Alright Neebs, I need more titanium.**

**Neebs: You know where to get it?**

**Appsro: Uh yeah, I got a bunch of them stored in the pod.**

**Neebs: Oooh okay.**

***The scene jumps to Appsro back in the life pod, gathering as much titanium as he could get before heading back to the base and constructing a hatch to go into the base***

"It's a good thing that he has a lot of titaniutm," Blake said, "I wonder how big of a base he is going to build."

"As long as he is comfortable living in it, then he should be fine," Weiss said.

**Appsro: Alright, one hatch. *swims on top of the base* Alright, I need to power this damn thing. Let's see. *he looks over his PDA and finds what he was looking for* Solar Panel, right on top. *he starts to construct it until it was done***

**Neebs; Do those solar panels work underwater?**

***Just then, the power in the base start to light up***

**Appsro: Yeah! **

**Neebs: Really?**

**Appsro: Well, I got sunlight.**

**Neebs: Well, that's an impressive piece of equipment, ain't it?**

**Appsro: It is.**

"I agree," Weiss said as she leaned in, "If that exist here, that would save a lot of Dust and lien."

**Woman A.I.: Power restored. All primary systems online.**

***Appsro then entered the base as the lights were on and the air ventilation is working***

**Woman A.I.: Welcome aboard captain.**

"Did that lady call Appsro captain?" Nora asked.

"She did," Ruby said, "Why? Appsro is only the passanger?"

Jaune thought about it and said "Well, either A) the setting is set on just to say captain, or B) the character Appsro is roleplaying is the captain."

Everyone but Ren gasped as Yang said "Would that imply that the character in this game crashed into the planet?"

"No," Weiss said, "The Aurora was shot down, not crashed. Though, for this gameplay, Appsro could play it off as the system thinks he is the captain."

"That sounds reasonable," Jaune said.

**Appsro: Hehehey! *he looks around this base he built* Neebs!**

**Neebs: Yeah?**

**Appsro: I have a base! Man, I am really excited!**

**Neebs: Fantastic. You like it there?**

**Appsro: Uh, I don't know. Well, it's not home yet. *he looks over his PDA to find out what to build next***

**Neebs: Ok.**

**Appsro: But, uh, man, now I can get really getting to working on stuff.**

**Neebs: We still moving for with this rescue ship though, right?**

"No!" Nora shouted, "You better not cancel it!"

"Cancel it!" Ruby shouted, "For the manatees that have died on this day!

**Appsro: *ignored what Neebs said* Oh man, still need a lot of power, my power— *he sees the power needs 50 to be charged and it has 6 power and slowly moving up* Ok, oh, power is increasing. I'm looking at it right now. It's 6 out of 50.**

"It looks like power is slowly increasing," Pyrrha said, "That is good at least."

**Neebs: If you, at any point, decide to cancel the rescue ship, let me know as soon as you know.**

**Appsro: What? No! Don't cancel the rescue ship!**

"Cancel it!" Ruby shouted.

**Neebs: Well, you're building this base, you seem happy!**

**Appsro: I know! I am going to be here for 11 years!**

**Neebs: Ok!**

**Appsro: So I need a base! Don't cancel the rescue ship!**

"Yeah!" Yang said, "He needs a place to rest and not fight for his life!"

"If he is going to wait 11 years for rescue to show up, might as well be comfortable," Blake said.

**Neebs: Well look, these ships are expensive!**

**Appsro: *found a plan to build a locker and was looking around to find a place to set it* SEND THE EXPENSIVE RESCUE SHIP!**

**Neebs: ARE YOU SURE YOU GONNA WANT IT IN 11 YEARS?!**

**Appsro: YES, SEND THE FUCKING RESCUE SHIP, YOU IDIOT! *he starts constructing the locker, and for a few second, it was fully constructed***

**Neebs: IF WE GET THERE, AND YOU'RE HAPPY WHERE YOU'RE AT, THIS IS ON ME!**

**Appsro: I AM NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY! THIS PLACE SUCKS!**

***The video ends***

Everyone laughed at the conversation between Appsro and Neebs.

"Poor Appsro," Pyrrha said.

"I am beginning to think that Neebs is finding an excuse to cancel the ship so they won't waste money to send a rescue ship," Weiss said, "Most companies would overlook things to save lien."

"I hate Appsro now," Ruby said as she pouted, "Those manatees didn't deserve to die."

"Who knows, Ruby," Yang said, "Maybe karma will get him back."

"To think, that another ship was there before the Aurora and the Sunbeam," Ren said, "I wonder if they were shot down as well. Or better yet, why didn't they call for help."

Yang laughed as she said "What if the Aurora was their rescue ship? And look how well that turned out."

"Oh ho ho!" Jaune said as he laughed, "Then the company is really terrible and Appsro is a victim in all of this!"

As they cleaned themselves up and threw away the plates, cups and empty pizza boxes away, they all sat down once again as Yang started the next video.

**And that is all for this chapter. I feel like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter a bit, but the first chapter was a bit long since it was both the first episode and both teams reacting to it the first time, but I hope you guys enjoy the story regardless. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter and see you all next time. Until then, please stay safe and review!**


	5. FIRE AND WORMS!

**Surprise everyone! I am so sorry for not updating this story! I know I have put this story on hold for so long, I would like to thank every one of you for sticking around and asking when this story will be updated. As I said, it is hard for me to write word for word when watching the videos without subtitles. That and my motivation to write this story and a few others have gone down lately. But I am happy to announce that I will publish another reaction story, you guys will find out at the end of the chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, let us begin once again!**

Chapter 5

"Hurry up and play the video!" Nora cried out.

"Yikes!" Yang cried, "Nora, calm down, will you?"

"My bad," Nora said, "Just felt like it's been forever since we saw a last video!"

"Nora," Weiss said, "It's only been a few minutes and Ruby had to use the bathroom."

"Not my fault!" Ruby cried.

As everyone shook their heads, Blake said "So this video and two more before calling it a day?"

When everyone agreed, Yang nodded as he hits play.

***The video began as it showed the sun setting on the open waters as Appsro was in his base as he was prepared to work on it***

**Appsro: Hehe, alright. I like the place *he looks around the empty base* But it needs a lot of work. Well, time to get busy.**

"Sounds like a plan," Jaune said, "And I agree that he has a lot of work ahead of him."

***A montage was shown as Appsro was using his Seaglide to travel to mineral deposits to collect titanium. It then showed him in his old life pod as he was other materials stored there. It changes yet again it showed him the Kelp Forest collecting more materials. The scene changes once again as it showed Appsro back in the pod as he was using the Fabricator to create a Beacon. The scene shifts to his underwater base as he dropped the Beacon, inputted 'Red Grass Base' and, once he was set, swan away a bit as it showed 'Red Grass Base' on his H.U.D.***

"Pffff," Yang said, "Red Grass Base? That's what he's calling it?"

"I think Appsro isn't the type of person to come up with any creative name," Weiss said.

***The scene showed Appsro using the Base Builder to make a Fabricator in his base and begins making it. Once it was done, Appsro began to use it to make a Computer Chip and used the Base Builder to make a Battery Charger. Once he was done, he placed 4 dead batteries in it as it slowly began to charge the dead batteries. As that task was completed, Appsro began to use the Fabricator to make some food…that is until the power of the base was at 9/50***

"Uh oh," Pyrrha said, "He is depleting his power, if he continues to use his power, he might lose it."

***The moment the cooked Pepper was finished, the base suddenly went dead from the lack of power. However, when the power went back up for a bit, the video started to go on and off before it went blank and a message was left on the screen***

"Whoa!" Ruby said, "What happened?! Did something happen to the video?!"

"Wait," Jaune said as he pointed at the screen, "The video is still going. And look, a message."

"**Due to an odd power flux, the video recording device secretly implanted into Passenger 00FU's eyeball took a shit. The rest of this video log was captured at a lower quality. Sorry for the fuck up. –Management"**

Everyone started to laugh out loud when they read the message on the screen.

"Wow!" Yang said, "That is so great!"

"And a secret implant?" Blake asked, "Is that even legal or part of the company policy."

"I would imagine so," Weiss said.

***The video popped up again as it indeed was showing at a lower quality***

"Okay, wow," Yang said, "The quality is so bad!"

"Tell me about it," Weiss said as she rubbed her eyes, "It is terrible."

Ren then said "I don't know if it's the video or the game itself, but they sure know how to interpret this into their show."

***It shows Appsro leaving his base, only to see a Crabsnake near the base, swimming in circles***

"AHHHH!" Nora cried out, "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"Looks like a giant snake that glows in the dark," Jaune said

**Appsro: Holy crap, what is that?**

"That is what we are asking," Blake asked.

***When we was swimming closer to the Crabsnake, he took out his Scanner to try to scan it, but the moment he got close, the Crabsnake was starting to swim towards him!***

**Appsro: Oh Jesus! Oh Jesus! Oh god!**

"Swim away!" Nora shouted.

But then Ruby said "No! This is revenge for you killing those manatees!"

Yang laughed and said "If it's not one thing, then it's another thing."

***But it was too late as the Crabsnake was already near him as it used it's pincers to grab him as it began to take a bit out of him, depleting a lot of his health***

**Appsro: Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! *he managed to break free as he was swimming to his base as fast as he could and managed to get in. On the screen, it now reads 75/100 of power***

"Well…" Pyrrha said, "The good thing is that he has power now."

"But now he has to worry about…those things," Blake said as she shivered up a bit, "Those things make my skin crawl."

***the scene skips over to Appsro holding his Survival Knife and was at the exit of the base***

**Appsro: God, where is he? *he steps out of the base and swims around* Where is he? *as he looked around, he saw a Crabsnake behind the base* Ah! There you are! Jesus! *he continues to stare at until his communications went off***

**Simon: Uh come in Passenger 00FU.**

"Oh great," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, "It's Simon again."

"Or as Neebs calls him Eeyore," Ruby said.

**Appsro: Oh, yeah, hold…*but as he looked over, he saw the Crabsnake that he was fighting earlier* Oh god, there's two of them! *He swims back to the base***

"Oh heck no!" Weiss said as she cringed, "Now there's two of them!"

"Yes!" Ruby cried, "For every manatee he kills, there will be a glowing worm to bother him! Let's see how he likes it!"

**Simon: Yea—Oh! Ok. *Appsro made it inside the base* Passenger 00FU."**

**Appsro: Yeah, this is Passenger 00FU. Jesus Christ! *he starts to wonder around his base***

**Simon: Yeah, I was checking in on you, apparently your vitals are going shit, shit crazy.**

"I would imagine so if Simon sees what Appsro is facing," Ren said.

**Appsro: Yeah, um, there's this…large, glowing worm trying to eat me. *he then left the base***

"A glowing worm?" Weiss asked, "That is what he's calling it."

"Well Weiss," Yang said, "If you want to know what it's called, you can always ask Appsro to take a scan of it."

Weiss huffed as she rolled her eyes.

**Simon: Ok, yeah, well I can see that would bother you.**

**Appsro: Yeah, of course. It would bother anyone! *he quickly looks around***

**Simon: Right, but, can you get somewhere safe?**

**Appsro: Yeah, *he takes out his Propulsion Cannon*I'm near my base, so I was able to my base but this little fucker still out here. *he looks over and sees the Crabsnake near the base***

**Simon: Right, well, get into your base. Dude, why are you trying to make things more difficult?**

"He does have a point," Ren said, "Why make things difficult and put yourself in harm's way?"

"I think he is starting to lose it a bit," Jaune said, "His time alone on that planet must be affecting his mind, even if they are roleplaying."

**Appsro: Well no, I want to scare him off somehow. I'm trying to see if I can pick up anything with my Propulsion Cannon and shoot it as this fucker. *he manages to pick up a rock with the Propulsion Cannon and tries to aim it at the Crabsnake***

**Simon: Alright, well, go ahead.**

***Once Appsro took aim, he fires the rock at the Crabsnake, but it missed***

"Ooooh bad aim," Ruby said.

"But to be fair, it's a moving target and Appsro doesn't have proper training," Pyrrha said, "It's just amazing that he is surviving so far."

**Simon: You realize you could just, sit back…**

**Appsro: *when he looked over, he saw another Cransnake near him and begins to panic* Oh god, there's another one! There's three of them! Fuck this place! *he heads back to his base and enters it***

"Oh great!" Weiss cried out, "Now there's three of them now!"

"Yes!" Ruby cried, "Avenge the manatees! Keep adding more worms and surround his base! Make sure he doesn't leave!"

**Simon: Right? You know what? Why don't you try being passive?**

**Appsro: Be passive?**

**Simon: Yeah!**

**Appsro: I'll never get anywhere on this place by being passive. I got to figure out how to fight these things.**

"Oooh!" Ruby said as her eyes shined, "We are going to see if he makes weapons now?!"

Nora looked at her and asked "Whatever happened to wanting him to suffer for his crimes?"

"Oh I still want that to happen," Ruby said, "But I want to see what cool weapons he can make!"

**Simon: You got any weed down there?**

**Appsro: No, I don't have any weed down here.**

"Really?" Weiss asked with a deadpan look, "You want Appsro to take drugs?"

"And if he did, who's going to stop him?" Yang replied, "He is stranded alone of a remote planet and his rescue will take 11 years to get there. If I was in his place and already finished making a base, I would hang out by the shore and smoke all I want."

"And eat nothing but fish," Blake said as she fantasized a bit, "Except for the fact that he is in constant danger."

**Simon: Yeah, well, if you did, you'd be easy to be passive, I'll tell you that. I-I'm gonna to be completely honest with you, I'm pretty high.**

**Appsro: Okay?**

**Simon: Yeah, they just drug tested us like last week and I know they don't usually go for, they do it like every three months from what I heard, cuz you know, I'm new. So now I know I'm good for a little while, so I smoked on my break.**

"Oh great," Weiss said, "One thing is to lie to get the job, and now he is smoking…that stuff during work? I would expect people in this company to be professional."

"Well," Blake said, "Considering the help Appsro has had, I would not be surprise on the people who run the company."

"Will we get a woman operator?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune replied "Unless that girl is also a gamer, I don't know. There are hardly any female gamers, and if they are, well…let's just say that certain male viewers would be more interested in the girl rather than the game."

The girls cringed a bit as they resumed the video.

**Appsro: *he was using his datapad to see what supplies he has while he was putting some items in the locker he already had* Good to know!**

**Simon: Yeah.**

**Appsro: Fucking druggie!**

**Simon: I'm not a druggie.**

"Uh, yes you are," Weiss said stately.

**Appsro: *puts the datapad away as he was in the center of the room* You just said you got wasted on your work break! You're at work and you're fucking high?! That's a fucking druggie!**

**Simon: Not really, weed is not really a drug.**

**Appsro: It's absolutely a drug! *he made his way to the exit of the base***

**Simon: Well, it's a good drug. Gotta get drunk tomorrow during work. They are actually okay with that here.**

"Getting drunk at work too?!" Weiss cried, "If he was working for an actual company, he would instantly get fired!"

Everyone agreed with her on that.

***The scene changed to Appsro being outside the base as he was using his Propulsion Canon to pick up a rock and was aiming it at the nearby Crabsnake***

**Simon: Well, instead of screwing around with these guys that you don't even know what the hell to do with them, why don't you go back to the Aurora?**

**Appsro: The Aurora?**

"The Aurora?" Yang asked, "You mean the ship that is constantly on fire? Why would he go there?"

**Simon: Yeah, you know, you're trying to gather stuff, they got stuff there. You can search and, and you can find useful things, right? I mean, the stoned guy is telling you this. How have you not thought of this?**

"Hate to admit this, but he is right," Weiss said, "As…intoxicated he is, he does have a point. There could be some useful equipment that Appsro could use."

"Oh!" Ruby said, "Maybe more weapons!"

"Or maybe vehicles," Ren said, "We know that he has a blueprint for a Seamoth, but does he have that Mobile Vehicle Bay? We know that he doesn't have the full blueprint."

"Does it?" Ruby asked, "Feels like it's been a long time since we know about that. Could he have gotten the full blueprint offscreen?"

"Maybe," Jaune said, "We'll just have to see if he can make one."

**Appsro: You mean actually go into the burning ship? *he took out his Seaglide and begins to swim around for a bit***

**Simon: Yeah.**

**Appsro: Go to the Aurora? Go inside a burning ship? You think that's a good idea?**

**Simon: You think it's a good idea to be fighting these things and you don't even know anything about?**

**Appso: Oh yeah, I'm getting the fuck out of here. *uses the Seaglide to swim far away from the kelp forest* These things are creeping me the fuck out.**

**Simon: So, you were just doing that dumb thing, try this dumb thing.**

"I mean, he's not wrong," Nora said.

"Just hope he at least has a fire extinguisher if he boards the ship," Pyrrha said, "There might be some on the Aurora, but best to have one at hand."

"I think the life pod had one," Ren said, "He could make a quick trip there and head to the Aurora."

***the Aurora appeared on the screen as it was still FLOATING on the water while STILL on fire…for whatever reason. It then showed Appsro above the water with his Seaglide at 25%***

**Appsro: Let see *looks at the power on the Seaglide* Alright, my power is at 25% on my Seaglide, I should probably grab a few of those spare batteries. *he goes under water and begins to swim back to the base. On his way, he sees a Crabsnake* Really want to get rid of these worms!**

"Those worms are creeping me out," Nora said.

"Yeah…" Ruby said, "Now I am more crept out by them now."

"What ever happened to wanting Appsro to pay for killing the manatees?" Yang asked.

Ruby replied "Oh I still want that to happen to him."

**Simon: Yeah, but you gotta just let them go.**

**Appsro: Yeah, but they're around my base. I built my base on an area I thought was safe, next thing I know, glowing worms everywhere. *he was slowly making his way to his base***

**Simon: But they might leave, right?**

"I highly doubt that," Weiss said, "Unless Appsro finds a way to get rid of them, they will stick around."

Everyone agreed as Yang resumed the video.

**Appsro: I hope they leave. They suck. *the Crabsnakes start to emit a screech underwater* Ugh, they're screaming. God, they make the worst fucking sound. *he manages to make it into the base***

**Woman A.I.: Welcome aboard captain.**

**Appsro: *looks up at the ceiling* Fuck you!**

Nora laughed and said "He is still mad at the computer lady. She hasn't done anything wrong with him."

"He probably needs something to be mad at if he is staying there for 11 years," Blake said.

**Appsro: *was outside the base as he had his Propulsion Cannon out as he was looking at a lone Crabsnake* There's only one big worm left. *he looks around to find anything to throw it at the Crabsnake***

**Simon: You're still messing with the worm?**

"Yeah!" Weiss said, "Good thing is that there is still one left."

"I like how he is using the Propulsion Cannon as a weapon by thrown objects," Pyrrha said, "It's rather genius."

"Yeah," Ruby said as he glared at the screen, "We already see him do that when he KILLED THOSE MANATEES!"

**Appsro: I'm still messing with the worm because I also need to find a Blatter Fish because I'm thirsty here. I'll go near the pod, I know there's Bladder Fish by the pod. *he starts to use the Seaglide to swim away from the kelp forest***

**Simon: You gotta drink from a Bladder Fish?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I can use Bladder Fish to make, uh, a little water bottles. If I'm going to try to get on the Aurora anyways, I need to go to the pod. *he swims to the surface to get some oxpygen since his O2 was around 40 out of 105***

"While he is going into a burning ship and staying hydrated my be smart," Pyrrha said, "But he would need more to even go into the ship."

"You think there is a way to make a fire extinguisher?" Jaune asked, "Since he has a Fabricator, then he could be able to make one, right?"

"Unless he finds the right materials to make it," Ren said.

**Simon: Just go do it then go to the Aurora. Let's see what, let's see if I gave you good advice. I bet you I did. Yeah, when I'm high, I give very good advice, like, how, you know, relationship advice.**

**Appsro: Doubt that's true. *he starts to swim back under water once his O2 capacity was full***

"Oh I would like to hear about this," Weiss said sarcastically.

**Simon: Like my friend, Kevin, right, he was dating this girl for like 2 years and he said to me 'Hey listen, I think I might be in love with her and I think I'm going to ask her to marry me' and then I told him 'Listen, if you want to be tied down and be told what to do, go ahead and do that, if not, dump her', and then the next day he dumped her.**

"There it is," Weiss said as she groaned in annoyance.

"He is terrible!" Ruby cried, "It sound like the two of them love each other and Simon ruined that!"

**Appsro: *he switched from his Seaglide to his Propulsion Cannon and began to get Peeper Fish and Bladder Fish* Doesn't sound like good relationship advice. Sounds like they liked each other.**

"That is what I said!" Ruby cried.

**Simon: No, he was in love with her. Like, after that, after that, he started drinking and his life went down the shitter. Um, but, I mean…**

**Appsro: You're not convincing me that you gave good advice. Sounds like you gave horrible advice to someone who really likes someone.**

**Simon: If they would have stayed together, things would've gotten much worse, I guarantee it.**

"You wouldn't know that," Pyrrha said, "For all we know, they could have been a great couple."

"I agree," Weiss said, "For all of that to be ruin by one terrible relationship advice."

**Appsro: How's that?**

**Simon: Because, then, he would have to…live with her. Ugh, that would have been awful.**

**Appsro: So you didn't like her. *he swims around to gather more Bladder Fish***

**Simon: No, she was a bitch.**

A few of them chuckled when Simon called her a bitch as Yang said "Okay, if she was like that, then I could see the guy breaking up with her."

"But…" Ruby said, "The guy was heartbroken. Why would he be heartbroken if the girl was a meanie?"

Yang patted her head and replied "It's complicated, Ruby. You're too young to understand any of it."

***the scene switches over to the Aurora as the sun was setting and then it changed to Appsro on top of Life Pod 5…and it was suddenly the middle of the day***

**Appsro: Simon, I think I'm prepped. I'm gonna try your idea of going into the Aurora and rooting around in there. *he looks at his Seaglide* Power is at 13%.**

**Simon: Alright, do it.**

**Appsro: *takes out his datapad and saw he has two more batteries* I have two spare batteries…I feel like I might need a fire extinguisher, so I'm going to take that. Matter of fact, *he takes out his datapad again and equips the fire extinguisher* Let's go ahead and equip my fire extinguisher.**

"Smart," Ren said, "At least he did went to the pod and got that fire extinguisher."

**Simon: You might want some more oxygen. Did you ever get those oxygen?**

**Appsro: I got plenty. *looks at his datapad* I got one oxygen tank. I thought I had two.**

"Uh oh," Yang teased, "Looks like Appsro isn't checking his oxygen."

Weiss groaned and said "I just hope that Simon doesn't annoy him about it like Neebs has been doing."

**Appsro: *somehow was back at the base as he looked into the locker and saw that his other oxygen tank was there* Oh yeah, ok, I accidently put this extra oxygen tank in the storage container *he gets the extra oxygen tank* Now I have it with me. Oh, hold on. *checks the storage again* I have a battery I just saw, it's not charged. *he then goes to the battery charger and puts the dead one in it* I made a Battery Charger, Simon! So I can take the batteries that I don't have charged and out them in the Battery Charger and then they charge! So I have batteries laying around! *he exited the base***

"Doesn't he sound a bit…too excited about the Battery Charger?" Ruby asked a bit worried.

"Yeah," Jaune said, "He would have just said that it charges the battery, he didn't need to say all that."

**Simon: That was a useless little bit of information. I, you got a Battery charger and then you explained to me that you put the battery charger and it charges the battery.**

**Appsro: Hey listen, anything that makes me excited, uh, I will explain it to you. Because nothing, there's not too much on this planet that gets me going, you know what I mean?**

**Simon: I do, but you don't, have you noticed the change yet?**

**Appsro: What you mean?**

"The change?" Nora asked, "What change?"

Pyrrha replied "I believe that Simon is saying that Appsro is slowly descending into madness."

**Simon: The change in your, like, have you noticed in your, 'cause slowly, 'cause I've heard, there people here that tell nightmare stories, you know. *laughs a bit* They really do, about people that are in your position that are left alone for really long time, and slowly, your mind changes and you drive yourself crazy. Have you noticed anything like that?**

"Oh yeah," Nora said, "I would go crazy if I don't talk to anyone."

"Really?" Jaune asked as he looked at her, "More crazy than you are now?"

As Nora giggled, Ren said "You would be surprised."

"Still," Ruby said, "All alone and stranded in the middle of nowhere? How would a person endure that?"

"Through sheer willpowers," Pyrrha said, "You would be surprised what people endure."

**Appsro: *is making his way to the Aurora on the Seaglide* I-I don't think so, not yet. *he stops as he switches over to his Propulsion Cannon and begins to gather some Bladder Fish***

**Simon: 'Cause, I feel like you're excited on the whole battery thing. Simply explaining things that don't need to be explained is the first sign of the change.**

**Appsro: Are you sure? *switches to his Seaglide and swims away***

**Simon: Yeah.**

**Appsro: I don't think so.**

**Simon: You are slowly losing your mind, my friend.**

"I would agree," Weiss said, "But so far, he has always been on track with things."

"Just wait for it," Jaune said, "It'll take some time before his mind snaps."

**Appsro: *reaches the surface and starts to head to the Aurora* I, no, I'm clear-headed.**

**Simon: Okay.**

**Appsro: I'm clear-headed as I've ever been.**

**Simon: Denial is the second sign of the change, is when you deny the fact that change is happening.**

**Appsro: *begins to dive underwater* I'm not, I'm not in denial.**

**Simon: Yeah, well, you are though. **

**Appsro: I am not!**

"I love who denial is the second stage because if you denial you becoming insane, it proves that you are slowly losing your mind and if you accept it, then you still accept the fact that you are going insane," Yang said.

"It is funny to think about," Jaune said.

***the scene changes once again to the Aurora as Appsro was swimming alongside the massive ship***

**Simon: I use to collect worms when I was a kid.**

**Appsro: *starts to swim underwater* Why?**

"Yeah, why?" Weiss asked in disgust, "Who in the world would collect worms?"

"Someone who is always bored with nothing to do," Yang said, "Though I do admit that collecting worms is gross."

**Simon: Well I dunno, I was bored. It was the summertime I have like bricks on the outside of my, my house growing up. I lift up the bricks and I see the worms and I put them in a plastic bag. I just collect them all day long until I had a big plastic bag full of worms. If I was there, I'd be in heaven right now with you.**

"No, you would be in hell," Blake said.

**Appsro: No, you wouldn't be collecting these worms. *he resurfaced above the water* The worms you collected I'm sure were tiny. *he then arrived to a section of the ship where it was destroyed and had an entrance* Oh no.**

**Simon: I love worms, they're fascinating.**

**Appsro: Ok, hey, stop talking about worms for a minute.**

**Simon: Okay.**

"Aside from the gross worm comment," Weiss said, "That looks like a place to get into the ship. Just need to clear out fire that is in the way."

**Appsro: *swims around for a bit to find a better ramp to get on* I have made it to the Aurora. Oh boy, this place is very shaky. *he manages to find a place as he got on as a supply crate was nearby. Once he was on his feet, he switched his Seaglide to his Propulsion Cannon…but it wasn't appearing on the screen***

Only Yang and Jaune noticed this as they grinned and Yang said "Ooooh this might be good."

"What?" Weiss asked, "What is it?"

Jaune replied "The game is glitching. Look closely, it says that he has his Propulsion Cannon out, but the player isn't holding it right."

Everyone looked closer and they in fact saw that Appsro was holding the Propulsion Cannon wrong and they all laugh while a few of them chuckled as Ruby said "I wonder how they will do this."

"They will probably blame it on Appsro's insanity," Weiss said, "But we will see."

**Simon: How so?**

**Appsro: *He puts away and looked around* Well…**

**Simon: Is it shaking?**

**Appsro: *as he looks around, something flew past his eyesight* Oh what the hell what the hell. *he sees that it was a Cave Crawl and uses the Propulsion Cannon to get it and shoot it fast as it was killed from the force* Sorry, spider-crabs *he looks over and sees more of them* Oh jeez, they're over here.**

"Those things sure are everywhere," Blake said, "We mostly seen them on land, how did they get on the ship?"

Jaune replied "They were probably put there for the player to face if they ever planned to go into the Aurora."

"Right," Weiss said in a sarcastic tone, "Because going into a sinking burning ship is a great idea."

***The scene changed as he now has his Propulsion Cannon out as he was using it to get the Cave Crawlers and launching them into the ocean***

**Appsro: Piece of shit!**

**Simon: What did I do?**

Everyone laughed a bit as Ruby said "Awww poor Simon. Appsro should be nicer to people who are helping him survive."

"Even if those people are terrible at their jobs," Weiss said.

**Appsro: No, not you. These little crab-worm things. Duh, crab-worm things, sorry still thinking about worms.**

**Simon: Yeah, you and your worms.**

**Appsro: Crab-spiders! *he checks a supply crate and gets a bottle of filtered water***

**Simon: Right, crabs-spiders.**

**Appsro: Forgot what they were called.**

"Doesn't he have that information?" Pyrrha asked, "He did scan one not that long ago."

"Probably he already forgot," Nora said, "I can understand him sometimes."

**Simon: They sound ferocious. A crab-spider *starts to make girl scream, mocking Appsro***

**Appsro: Hey, these little things jump up and bite you.**

Yang shivered and said "They would be creepy if those things get on my hair."

***the scene changed as Appsro was in front of a fire as he had his fire extinguisher equipped. However, instead of holding it normally, it was glitched as the fire extinguisher was below his waist and his hands were free***

**Appsro: Hold on, let me see, fire in front of me, I'm gonna pee on it. *he then starts to use the fire extinguisher to 'pee' on the fire***

When everyone saw Appsro 'peeing' on the fire, everyone was in a laughing fit as Jaune shouted "Yes! This is what I was looking for!"

"Peeing on the fire!" Yang cried as she laughed some more, "That is genius!"

"That is ridiculous," Weiss said as she was calming down a bit, "But they are clever to make that glitch fit into their gameplay."

"Where do they come up with this?" Nora said as she was slowly relaxing from her laughing.

**Simon: You're not really peeing on the fire, are you?**

**Appsro: No, it kinda looks like I am. *keeps spray the fire extinguisher on the fire* 'Cause, uh, think part of that madness you were talking about, I can't see my fire extinguisher. *as he put out some of the fire, he slowly made his way through the clear path that the fire blocked***

**Simon: I knew it. The change.**

**Appsro: Yeah, it's slowly changing *he manages to get inside the ship as he walked down the hallway while putting out more of the fire***

**Simon: All the changing.**

"I knew it," Weiss said, "They are using Appsro's insanity as an excuse for this glitch."

***the video show Appsro heading towards the end of the hallway were it splits off into two directions: left and right***

**Appsro: Hey Simon?**

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Appsro: I'm in the ship.**

**Simon: See? I told you it was a good idea.**

"It's not a good idea in real life," Weiss said, "But in this case, it is an emergency and he does need the supplies."

"Ooooh," Ruby said, "I wonder what he will find."

**Appsro: I don't know about that yet. *he walks up to a broken Propulsion Cannon and a datapad* Propulsion Cannon fragment, I already got a Propulsion Cannon. I know I'm holding it, even though I can't see it. *makes beeping noises as he looked around the damaged ship***

**Simon: See? That change. *he starts laughing a bit while Appsro opens a crate and picks up a battery* You getting goofy. That also happens, that's change number 3.**

"If acting silly is stage 3, then I don't wanna see the other stages," Nora said.

"What are the other changes?" Pyrrha asked, "Unless theirs are different than ours."

Ren replied "The only thing I can think of that relates to that is the stages of death. Denial is the first stage, rage is the next one, then bargaining, after that is depression and finally is acceptance. But since this deals with a person's mind, then it would make sense that their stages are different."

***The scene shows Appsro reading a datapad that he found on the ground***

**Appsro: Here, I'm going to read this PDA. See if it's anything interesting. *reads over it a bit***

**Simon: Who gives a shit?**

**Appsro: *was unable to read it due to the shaking of the ship* Yeah, I can't read it. It's too shaky in here. *he puts away his PDA datapad***

**Simon: That sounds like a waste of time.**

"It is not a waste of time," Jaune said, "For all we know, it could have information that could help him if he goes into the Aurora."

**Appsro: No, I'll read it later when I'm back at the, uh, back in the base.**

**Simon: Yeah, when you're bored. Thinking about the change that you are going through.**

**Appsro: *was walking down to the left side as he saw crates blocking the way* Not going through any change.**

**Simon: Yes you are. Weeds wearing off and I'm starting to get negative again.**

**Appsro: Stop getting negative and chill.**

**Simon: Just saying.**

"Oh great," Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, "Like Negative Simon is so much better than Intoxicated Simon."

"Heh, I know, right?" Ruby asked.

***the video shows the exterior of the Aurora as it was showing the wrecked side as it was on fire before it changed over to Appsro using the Propulsion Cannon to move the crates. However, as before, the Propulsion Cannon was nowhere to be seen as it looked like he was using nothing to move the crates***

**Appsro: Oh wait, hold on, I think I can use this Propulsion, I can't… *manages to use the 'invisible' Propulsion to move the large crates* Hold on, I can clear this wreckage.**

**Simon: Oh, so it let's you get by easier?**

**Appsro: Yeah. *tries to move a few crates* Okay, hold on.**

**Simon: Cool.**

"See?" Pyrrha said, "I did say that the cannon can be used to move objects. And from the looks of it, it can lift large heavy objects. I would be perfect for a crisis situation."

Weiss thought about it and said "With proper Gravity Dust, then maybe we can recreate this Propulsion Cannon."

**Appsro: *tries to jump over the crate that he didn't move and managed to jump over it* Okay, yeah! Hey hey! I got by! *he looks forward and headed down* Alright, going deeper, uh deeper into the Aurora.**

**Simon: You think that, yeah, deeper? How deep?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I don't know. *he sees a door up ahead with a keypad on it* There's a door, there's a door up here.**

***the scene shows Appsro near the door and sees that the keypad has numbers on it***

**Appsro: Oh shit, there's a damn, there's a damn code key. *he quickly looks at his datapad***

**Simon: Ok, oh, I got it! I know the code!**

**Appsro: What's the code?**

**Simon: 7767**

**Appsro: Alright *puts away the datapad and started to put in the code, but it was invalid* That didn't work.**

**Simon: It didn't—Whoa, hold on, wrong code. 7667.**

**Appsro: *he typed in the code but it also showed that it was invalid* It didn't work.**

**Simon: Hold on, oh shit, I read that wrong. 1467.**

**Appsro: Where are you reading these from?**

"Yeah!" Weiss said, "Where is he getting these numbers?! Doesn't he have the correct one at hand?!"

**Simon: My brain.**

**Appsro: Oh.**

**Simon: Wouldn't it been awesome, like, if I would've gotten it?**

**Appsro: So you don't know these fucking codes?**

**Simon: No, but I mean really, if I were to nail it?**

**Appsro: Fucking idiot.**

While Weiss threw her hands in frustration, everyone just laughed a bit from Simon's antics.

**Simon: Oh, actually, I just found it. 5537.**

**Appsro: Are you fucking with me?**

**Simon: Yeah, I am.**

"Oh my god!" Yang said as she laughed a bit, "Simon is so eager to get a number right."

***Appsro was looking at the PDA from the datapad he picked up earlier and found something that could help him***

**Appsro: Oh! Hey! **

**Simon: What?**

**Appsro: One of the PDAs I picked up.**

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Appsro: 1454, cargo bay door.**

**Simon: That's what I said! I said 1454!**

**Appsro: *puts away the datapad and started to input the code* No, you didn't.**

**Simon: Yes I did. 1454.**

**Appsro: *he input the code and, when he hit enter, the doors started to open up* Hey, it worked!**

**Simon: Bam!**

"See?" Jaune said, "It is always useful to read things in games."

"And him knowing the code?" Weiss said as she groaned, "He wasn't even close to the code! He should know the proper codes in situations like this!"

***the scene changed over to Appsro inside the cargo bay as he opened a crate and found a Nutrient Block in it***

**Appsro: What's this? *gets it* Nutrient—Hey! I found a Nutrient Block!**

**Simon: What does that do?**

**Appsro: *opens up another crate and gets a bottle of purified water* You can eat it. It's a block of nutrients**

"A block of nutrients?" Blake asked as she tilted her head.

"And you can eat it?" Ruby asked, "Would it taste good?"

Weiss replied "Whether or not it tastes good, your body would get the necessary nutrients. So that is a good side about it."

**Simon: Nutri—I though you said Nutria.**

**Apprso: Nutri-ENT.**

**Simon: Nutrient.**

**Appsro: There's a T there. *he starts to walk down the ramp***

**Simon: Is Nutria a thing?**

**Appsro: Nutria? Nutella is a thing.**

"What is Nutella?" Ruby asked as everyone shrugged.

**Simon: No, there's something, Nutria is like an animal or something.**

**Appsro: You'll have to look it up, I never heard of a Nutria. *he looks around for a bit to see if he could find something useful***

**Simon: Something like a rat that ends with, like, tria.**

"A rat called Nutria?" Nora asked, "Sounds weird."

***the scene changed when Appsro opened a crate the had a bottle of water, but he is unable to take is since his inventory is already full***

**Appsro: *he takes out his datapad and dropped a few Bladderfish* Tell you what, it's worked out that I found a lot of food and water bottles.**

**Simon: Yeah, you said it was a Nutria, right? Or I said Nutria?**

**Appsro: You said Nutria, yeah. *he puts his datapad away as he picked up the water bottle***

**Simon: Yes, a very large rodent that looks like a beaver.**

"So it is like a beaver then?" Ren asked, "Guess they have different species related to the beaver."

**Appsro: Oh yeah? *He starts to head to the other crate that was present, opened it and picked up another Nutrient Block that was in it***

**Simon: Yeah, that's a thing. I am smart, huh?**

**Appsro: No. *he opens his datapad again***

**Simon: I like to think I am.**

"No you're not," Weiss said begrudgingly.

**Appsro: I am going to eat one. Nutrient Block. *he pressed on the item and he 'ate' it* Oh man, that was delicious!**

"If it tastes that good, then I want it," Ruby said.

**Simon: Ah, that fat rodent.**

**Appsro: It's not a fucking rat! *he starts to make his way across the cargo bay room***

**Simon: It is!**

**Appsro: Nu-tri-ent!**

**Simon: Yeah. But Nutria is made from…**

**Appsro: No, the block isn't made out of fucking rats. *He starts to jump on the larger crates and, when he saw a smaller one, he opens it and gets purified water***

"Ewwwwww," everyone said in disgust.

"Now that doesn't sound safe to eat," Nora said.

"You think?!" Weiss cried out.

**Simon: Yeah, or very large rodent that looks like a beaver actually with a rat-like tail. It's destroying Coast Louisiana, chomping it's way through the state's wetland. Just in case you didn't know.**

**Appsro: That's depressing.**

**Simon: It is…not as depressing as your situation though. Man you are fucked.**

Everyone chuckled as Jaune said "Yes, thank you Simon for reminding Appsro about the situation he is in."

***the scene changes to the exterior damage do the Aurora as it showed the daylight sky before it changed back to Appsro as he was standing over a pool of water, seeing how it was the only way to head towards he next destination***

**Appsro: Alright, I-I've gotten to a point where there's water down here. I'm jumping in. *he jumps into the water and looked around a bit with his Propulsion Cannon***

**Simon: You underwater right now?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I got to the point in the ship where, uh, it's flooded. *he starts to swim towards an opened hallway***

**Simon: I hope you run into worms.**

"Ewww no," Weiss said, "We don't want those things in there as well."

***the scene where Appsro arrived an entrance that heads to the Prawn Bay***

**Appsro: Alright, I'm gonna head to the Prawn Bay. What's a Prawn? *he looks around for a bit before heading towards the Prawn Bay***

"Oooooh," Ruby said, "A Prawn Suit? Sounds cool! What will it look like?!"

"We'll see soon enough," Pyrrha said.

**Simon: Oh, there's a Prawn Suit. Do you know what a Prawn suit?**

**Appsro: No I don't.**

**Simon: It says here, when I looked up Prawn, it's says Prawn Suit, which is a pressure, reactive waterproof nano-suit.**

**Appsro: *eventually arrived as he took out the fire extinguisher* That sounds awesome, that means I can go really deep.**

**Simon: Yeah, it's a powered, it's a powered suit of armor, designed to use in deep sea and space capable.**

"Oh nice," Jaune said, "Then he would be able to walk deep underwater without the pressure of the water affecting him."

"That is good to know," Blake said, "The destination Appsro needs to go to find the other crew is deep. However, I am concern on how he will be able to travel in it. It is not a vehicle per say."

***the scene showed Appsro using the Repair Tool to fix a console and, when he was finished, he saw the lights on the door light up green. When he saw that the door leads him to the Prawn Bay, he opens the door and walked in. As he walked in, he saw the left side of the room partially flooded while the right side was on fire. There were remains of Prawn Suits hanged from the ceiling and some covered by the fire***

**Appsro: Ooooh. *he looks at the broken Prawn Suit ahead of him as he walked towards it* Oh shit. Yeah, I think I'm looking at one right now.**

**Simon: Ahhhh.**

"So that is a Prawn Suit," Ren said.

"They look…not complete," Nora said, "Awwww, I wanted to see Appsro use one."

"He could," Weiss said, "He just needs to scan them to obtain a blueprint to make one. As for how to make one, I have no idea."

**Appsro: A Prawn Suit. *he examines it as he saw that it's missing a right leg* It's missing a leg. *he looks around for a bit* Shit, if I can find some…can I scan this thing? Maybe I can build one of my own. **

**Simon: Says the Prawn Suit has a—**

**Appsro: *he takes out his Scanner, but he was holding it in a wrong angle and begins to scan it…somehow* Oh yeah! I'm scanning this thing!**

**Simon: OK**

Everyone laughed a bit when they were seeing Appsro 'scanning' the Prawn Suit. Jaune then said "This is amazing! I like how he isn't questioning it and just scan the suit."

"It is funny," Pyrrha said, "Now I am more curious on other glitches they are going to take on."

**Appsro: *after a while of scanning the broken Prawn Suit, he managed to obtain a blueprint of it* Sweet! *he quickly looks at the blueprint but is missing a few fragments* Nope. Apparently, I need to scan four more parts.**

**Simon: If you scan four of those things then you'll have it?**

**Appsro: I think so, yeah *he looks over at the fire and sees another one inside the fire* Oh, I see another one. *he walks up to it***

**Simon: This thing can go down up to 900 meters.**

**Appsro: Holy shit, so yeah, that's…that'll be supper useful.**

"900 meters?" Blake said, "Yeah, that is kind of deep. But is there a way to get upgrades to make it go deeper?"

"Perhaps," Ren said, "That is if he found blueprints for it."

***the scene changes over as Appsro was swimming underwater as he approached a fire extinguisher***

**Appsro: Fire Extinguisher *he takes out his datapad* Let's see if that works out. *he checks to see if the fire extinguisher he has still have some left, but it is empty* I have one fire extinguisher that is empty. Dropping that one. *he drops the empty fire extinguisher from his inventory while he picks up the full one* Picking up a new one.**

"Good thing he found a new one," Pyrrha said, "His other one was already out, so I am happy that he found a new one."

***the scene changes as Appsro was close to a fire as he was going to equip his fire extinguisher***

**Simon: I use to have a fire extinguisher in my apartment.**

**Appsro: That's normal, right? *starts to use the fire extinguisher to put out the fire to get to the other Prawn Suit***

**Simon: Yeah, well I only got it after, uh, I had the tendency to come home and make frozen pizza after I get home from, like you know, going out. And then I tend to fall asleep, and then I wake up with, uh, the fire alarm going off.**

"He is so irresponsible," Weiss said as she shook her head, "Really? Sleeping while cooking something? Might as well burn down his home."

"Similar to how you burn down the kitchen after I told you to watch the cake I was baking?" Ruby asked as she glared at her."

"It's not my fault!" Weiss argued, "You should have had a cake butler!"

**Appsro: Everything you say to me, just, like, you have no responsibility for yourself, do you? *Once the fire was put out and he got a clear view of another Prawn Suit, he took out his scanner, this time holding it properly, and begins to scan the Prawn Suit***

**Simon: I don't, uh, I mean, I do to a certain respect. I haven't been I jail in almost 2 years, so I think I'm doing pretty good.**

**Appsro: *finishes the scan and makes his way to the other Prawn Suit* Almost 2 years, eh?**

**Simon: Almost 2 years I've not been in jail.**

"2 years in jail?" Yang asked, "What did he do to put himself in that position?"

"I am more curious as to why the company would hire him if he was in jail for 2 years?" Weiss asked.

**Appsro: Yeah, you're doing great. *see the Prawn Suit as he held up the Scanner* Hey, I got one more Prawn Suit. Oh! Here's another one! *he starts scanning it* I'm racking up, Simon!**

**Simon: You got 2 or 3?**

**Appsro: That's three. *he finishes scanning the Prawn Suit***

**Simon: Yes!**

**Appsro: Need one more! *he takes out the fire extinguisher to clear out the fire from the last Prawn Suit***

"Wow, already?" Jaune asked, "Maybe he scanned one off screen."

**Simon: It's sad how much I'm excited for you. This will give you a nice little, uh, you know, perk in your, like, you being excited about this, wouldn't you?**

**Appsro: Yeah! Absolutely!**

**Appsro: *continues to use the extinguisher to clear out the fire to get to the last Prawn Suit* Come on!**

**Simon: That extinguisher work pretty good?**

**Appsro: Yup, but it's only got 52%. Trying not to, uh, exhaust it all. *keeps spraying the extinguisher on the fire***

**Simon: Exhausted? Use it up?**

**Appsro: Yeah, use it up. *keeps wasting the fire extinguisher on the fire***

**Simon: Fancy word, using exhaust like that.**

**Appsro: Well, what would you say? *finishes using the fire extinguisher as he took out the Scanner and scanned the Prawn Suit***

**Simon: Use it up.**

"Exhaust is more proper than use it up," Weiss said.

**Appsro: Oh! Simon! *continues to use the Scanner on the Prawn Suit***

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Appsro: Got the last Prawn Suit fragment! *he finishes scanning it as the blueprint for the Prawn Suit is complete***

**Simon: Nice!**

**Appsro: Yes! Now I can build one!**

**Simon: Build it, baby.**

**Appsro: Still need to build like a Vehicle Bay, I got a lot of building to do.**

"Oh, there you go, Weiss," Ruby said, "He needs to build a Vehicle Bay and he can be able to make one, along with a Seamoth."

"But does he mean the Mobile Vehicle Bay?" Blake asked, "If so, then he would have to work on his base more to build it. Unless it's a separate thing."

***the scene changes to where Appsro is near a broken ladder, but is unable to climb up on it***

**Appsro: I…Hold on, I'm too stupid to climb ladders. *he walks away to find another way up***

**Simon: What you mean you're too stupid to climb ladders?**

**Appsro: Can't climb that ladder, I'm too stupid. *he tries to walk up the stairs but is blocked by burning objects in his way***

Both Yang and Jaune laughed out loud while Weiss said "Obvious he can't climb up that ladder, it's too broken to even use."

"We know," Yang said, "But too stupid to use the ladder? That is funny."

***the scene cuts yet again as Appsro found another ladder, this one was more intact***

**Appsro: Hold on, there's another ladder here. *he goes up to it and tries to climb it but, as the other one, is unable to* Yup, I'm too stupid to climb this ladder.**

**Simon: Man, I had no idea you were that stupid. **

**Appsro: I know, I'm really fucking dumb.**

This time, both Jaune and Yang laughed out loud as they were holding their sides while the others were chuckling a bit form the sight of Appsro trying to walk up an intact ladder.

***the scene changed to a room that was partially on fire when Appsro was using his Propulsion Cannon to pick up a glass bottle but was unable to***

**Appsro: Nope, too stupid to pick up a bottle of wine.**

**Simon: Ugh, I had no idea.**

"Are you kidding me?!" Weiss cried, "Just pick it up!"

"Weiss," Yang said, "There are games where you can't pick up an item, even though the item looks simple enough to pick up. That is what this games like this do."

**Appsro: *he walked near the vending machine but tried to get to the other side of the room* Oh, but my guess is, uh, mmm, *he then accidently walked over a patch of fire and quickly retreated* Oh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Sorry, set myself on fire. *when he jumped over the counter and saw more bottle of wines. When he tried to pick one up, he also failed* Oh wait…nope! Too stupid this bottle of liquor!**

"Hehe, too stupid to pick up bottle," Nora said as she laughed.

**Appsro: *after picking up a PDA on the counter, he saw a poster of a kitten with an astronaut helmet with the words 'Keep Calm' under it* Hey, I found a great, uh, found a pretty funny poster.**

**Simon: Oh yeah? What's it…?**

**Appsro: It's…It's a kitten, and it's got like a little space helmet on, and underneath it says 'Keep Calm'.**

**Simon: Awwww.**

**Appsro: *he laughs as he took the poster* I'm taking it!**

**Simon: Aww nice.**

**Appsro: Too stupid to pick up a liquor bottle, but fuck it, if I can't take the 'Keep Calm' poster!**

"Hehe, look at that, Blake," Yang said, "A cute kitty poster."

As Blake rolled her eyes, Pyrrha said "He would need something to keep his spirits up if he is living there."

***The scene shows the interior of the Aurora where there were still parts of the ship on fire before it switches over to Appsro as he is walking through a hallway***

**Appsro: Still going into the ship, Simon.**

**Simon: So how far are you going to go?**

**Appsro: I dunno, until I get to the point where *as he turned a corner, he saw that there was sparks of electricity coming out from the ceiling* Oh, I can't go any further.**

Everyone laughed at Appsro's misfortune.

**Appsro: *The scene changed as he was in a room and saw a sealed door up ahead* I found another door with a keycode on it. *he walks to the side of the bed and found a duffle bag laying there***

**Simon: Oh, I actually have the keycode. I got that keycode.**

**Appsro: I don't believe you. *he looked at his datapad for a moment before walking up to the door***

**Simon: I have it.**

**Appsro: Alright, what is it?**

**Simon: 4697.**

"I highly doubt that he is telling the truth," Weiss said.

**Appsro: *as he inputs the code in, it denied him. He then took out his data pad and looks at it* Oh! I found another code! 1869? Maybe that's it.**

**Simon: 1869? 4697.**

**Appsro: *when he inputs the code, the doors opened up* Aha!**

**Simon: I had two of those numbers!**

**Appsro: No, you had none of those. *he enters the room as he looks around a bit***

**Simon: 4697, 1869. Two of the numbers!**

"Just because you have two of those numbers does not mean you are very helpful," Weiss said as everyone agreed with her.

**Appsro: *had his datapad out* Simon, I know this sounds weird, I'm gonna drop one of these oxygen tanks.**

**Simon: No you're not.**

**Appsro: *heads back to the room* Yeah, you know what? Actually, I'm gonna put it in a bag, I saw a bag over here. *he checks his inventory as he saw that he has two oxygen tanks* I'm going to put an oxygen tank into a bag. *he puts the tank and walks away***

**Simon: And then you can come back for it later?**

"Ooooh," Nora said, "Neebs is going to be made for him losing an oxygen tank."

"If he plans to get more stuff, it would make sense for him to leave it behind and come back for it later," Blake said, "However, what if he is in a situation where he is under water for a long time and he is low on oxygen."

"Don't worry," Yang said, "Appsro has been in worse situations before, I am sure he is going to handle it."

**Appsro: I can always come back for it later, yeah. If I want to. *he goes back to the room he opened and looks around until he saw an opened locker with a toy dragon in it***

**Simon: Smart thinking. 'Cause you know you you're going to come back here later.**

**Appsro: 'Cause I really want this, uh, found a dragon toy. *he picks it up and puts it in his inventory as he took out his datapad***

**Simon: So you're keeping the toy and getting rid of the oxygen tank?**

**Appsro: Yeah, I know.**

**Simon: Even I know that's stupid and I'm high.**

"You're kidding me, right?" Weiss asked in a deadpan tone.

"He got rid of one of his oxygen tanks…for a dragon toy?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief.

"Well…" Ruby said while trying to think of something, "It is a cute toy."

"It's official," Nora said, "He has really lost his mind!"

***the video shows the outside of the wreck Aurora as it was not nighttime as it shifts to Appsro as he was standing over a pool of water and, when he jumped in, he saw the there were pipes blocking his way***

**Appso: Ooooh. Pipes and shit. *he tries to find a way down and managed to find one as it led him to a large room with a console present* Oh man, is it shaky in here. *he swims down as he saw the console and swims towards it* Oh hey, found a data terminal. *he sees a message and hits play***

**Simon: Oh really?**

**Appsro: Shut up, I'm listening to him.**

**Male A.I.: Aurora team, this is an emergency distress call. Aurora is on a collision course with planet 4546B. Sending all available environmental data. Please find survival solution. To any survivors of the starship Aurora, if you're hearing this, we will do everything in our power to get you home. A rescue mission would take years to reach you other there, but we think we've got a better solution. ALTERRA HQ we've received your environmental data and we've sent you a blueprint for a specially designed ship we think will be capable of breaking orbit and getting you back to the nearest transgate. We calculate that you can find the record with the materials in [Searching]. We are sure to—Construct tower communications relay offline. *the message ends***

Once the message was over, everyone was happy and relieved to know that, instead of waiting for a rescue to pick him up, he would just need to build his own spaceship for him to leave the planet!

"This is great!" Pyrrha cheered, "If he can build his ship instead of waiting for his rescue, then he wouldn't have to wait 11 years!"

"But there is the problem of the alien gun," Blake said, "Appsro hasn't disabled the gun yet and we have yet to see the aliens who built its."

"Well, it's a good thing Appsro opened the entrance the first time," Ruby said, "He just needs to go in, find a way to disable the gun and he will be good to go!"

**Appsro: So, I just found a message. It said that, you guys might be able to send me a blueprint to build my own spaceship so that I can get off quicker than you guys getting here. *he swims around as he heads to a door that led to a hallway***

**Simon: You talking to me now?**

**Appsro: Yes I am talking you now! *he sees a sealed down as he goes to his inventory to get his Laser Cutter***

Everyone chuckled a bit as Yang said "Someone is sorely offended."

**Simon: Yeah, well, you told me, you told me to shut up. Am I allowed to talk now?**

**Appsro: Yes, you are allowed to talk now! *once he got it equipped, he swims to the door and begins cutting through the door***

**Simon: I didn't realize. I didn't realize 'cause you, you know, that was very rude.**

**Appsro: *continues to cut through the door* Well, I was trying to listen!**

**Simon: Yeah, but you could say 'Hold on please'.**

**Appsro: Like hold on please?**

**Simon: Yes! Sorry sir! Okay? Be nice! Don't be a dick!**

**Appsro: Alright, sorry.**

**Simon: So, I, uh, I don't know what they said about, I wasn't paying attention, he told me to shut up.**

"While I agree to say things properly instead of being rude about it," Weiss said, "But Simon is just annoying Appsro into making him feel bad to him."

***The scene cuts to Appsro as he managed to cut the door open and, when he entered, he saw a new signal of a Energy Pulse Origins that is around 1300 meters away***

**Appsro: *enters the room* I'm seeing an Energy Pulse Origins. *he sees another sealed door with a keycode on it* Oh god, of course it's another door with another damn keycode.**

**Simon: So what's the, what's the energy, what is that?**

**Appsro: I have no idea. Energy Pulse Origins?**

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Appsro: No idea.**

**Simon: Okay.**

**Appsro: It's a damn long ways away though.**

Everyone was interested in this new signal and wondered what this Energy Pulse Origins is and what it could be. Ren then said "Energy Pulse Origins? Did we miss something?"

"Perhaps it skipped something?" Jaune said.

"Regardless, that could be worth investigating," Pyrrha said.

***the scene showed as Appsro was no heading towards an exit as there was a crate blocking his way. He grabbed the crate and moved it away with the Propulsion Cannon…that was invisible once again***

The group once again laughed when they saw Appsro holding the Propulsion Cannon wrong once again.

**Appsro: Get out! *he pushes the crate out of the way* Simon.**

**Simon: Yeah?**

**Appsro: I made it back outside.**

**Simon: *sighs in relief* Good for you.**

**Appsro: Ooh, yeah, cool if I clear this doorway. *he uses the Propulsion Cannon to move a lock out of the way and he was finally outside as the sun was setting* Nice, ooh, I need to heal. *he takes out his datapad and saw that he had two health kit and took one* There we go.**

**Simon: So you didn't even have to turn around, did you?**

**Appsro: No, that worked out. *he looks around for a bit* But I am curious about this energy pulse origin. I'm going to check it out.**

"That is good that he didn't look through the whole ship," Ren said, "It would give him more time to prepare and head back inside to look around more. That, and he can return to get the oxygen tank he left behind."

***the scene changed once again as Appsro was using the Seaglide to swim towards the coordinates of the energy pulse***

**Simon: So now you're on the water, sure to run into your favorite little worms, huh?**

**Appsro: Hope not.**

**Simon: Yeah, you love those worms.**

**Appsro: I hate those worms. *he keeps swimming towards his destination***

**Simon: Love them, just say you love them and maybe they won't annoy you anymore.**

**Appsro: I. Hate. Those. Worms.**

**Simon: Say I love them. Say I love those worms.**

**Appsro: *does a little song* I hate those worms!~**

***The two then started to annoy each other about loving and hating the worms***

Everyone laughed while Weiss groaned in annoyance as both Simon and Appsro were arguing about the worms.

***The scene shows that Appsro was heading to the alien structure/weapon***

**Appsro: Yeah, this is, it leads me back to the gun. *he keeps swimming towards it***

**Simon: I don't remember the gun.**

**Appsro: It was the gun that blew up the Sunbeam from the sky.**

**Simon: You told me about that. Sounds like a, Sound like a bad place.**

Everyone was confused for a moment as Ruby said "Wait a minute…the Energy Pulse is coming from the alien gun?"

"Well that is a good thing then," Blake said, "Since the entrance is opened, he can just walk in and find out what this Energy Pulse is."

***the video skips over to Appsro as he arrived at the entrance where the terminal was…only for the force field to be active again. As he looked down, he saw another broken Alien Artifact in the same place as the first one was***

"Wait…what?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"The force field is up again?" Pyrrha asked, "But…didn't Appsro turned it off the last time he was on that island?"

Both Yang and Jaune knew what was happening as Yang said "Oh no…don't tell me it reset it!"

"No!" Jaune said in a sympathetic tone, "That is terrible!"

Everyone looked at them as Pyrrha asked "What are you two talking about?"

Jaune replied "There are things in game where you leave an area for a certain time, and when you come back to that same area, everything resets. So you would have to do the same thing all over again."

"So does that mean Appsro has to open that door again?" Weiss asked, "That would mean wasting another Alien Artifact."

**Appsro: Hey, another, uh, huh, another broken artifact just laying here. *he switches from his Seaglide to his Propulsion Cannon, which once again isn't showing, as he tries to pick it up but is unable to* I can't…okay, whatever. *he walks to the entrance, but is once again blocked as the green energy field is blocking his way* Wait a second…**

Everyone chuckled a bit as Ruby said "He is starting to figure it out."

**Appsro: *he walks up to the terminal and it opened up to insert an Alien Artifact* I already put an artifact in here!**

"Oh, so he does need to put another artifact in there?" Weiss asked, "I guess he could open it, but that would mean using the artifact he found from the other island."

"But what if he goes somewhere where you need an Alien Artifact?" Ren asked, "Then he would waste one on something he already used it on."

"That is game logic for you," Jaune said.

**Appsro: Simon, I'm stressed out right now, 'cause I know I opened this door before.**

**Simon: And right now you can't open it now?**

**Appsro: Yeah. *he walks up to the terminal as it opened up again* And it looks like, it looks like something's in here. *turns to the broken artifact and walks up to it* And then I see another artifact on the beach, and I'm… *tries to pick it up and fails* To stupid to pick it up.**

**Simon: Yeah, that's a shame.**

**Appsro: It is. *he has his Scanner out…as he was holding it wrong and was somehow scanning it* Hold on, I can scan it. *after he scans it, the broken artifact disappears as he got titanium* Oh, got some titanium…somehow!**

**Simon: Alright.**

"Well, at least he got some titanium from it," Nora said.

"Hold up," Weiss said, "From what I could remember, it takes a diamond and an Ion Crystal make an artifact. And somehow it gave him titanium? How does that work?!"

Everyone merely shrugged.

**Appsro: The fuck's wrong with me?! *he heads to the water***

**Simon: I don't know. So you can't go in there?**

**Appsro: *Gets back on the land as he walks up to the entrance once again* No, I cannot go in there. I do have another alien artifact back at the pod, I could always bring it and open it again, but I hate to waste it on the same shit. You know what I mean?**

"See what I mean?" Ren said, "If he uses the artifact for the same thing, he would waste it."

**Simon: Yeah, but you know what, you need to, you said you want to go back in there.**

**Appsro: *Was walking on the island as he was heading in the direction of his base* You're right.**

**Simon: Might need to do it.**

**Appsro: Ugh, well, I'll do it tomorrow. I don't feel like doing it today, I already had a crazy fucking day, and I need to get back to the base. Hopefully those worms are gone.**

**Simon: Let's go see if they're there.**

"Sounds like it would be the plot for the next video," Nora said.

"I wonder what else he could find that alien building?" Ruby asked.

***the scene changes as Appsro was swimming with the Seaglide as he was heading back to the base***

**Simon: Come on wormy wormy wormy wormies.**

**Appsro: No, no worms.**

"Please no worms," Weiss said as she shivered a bit.

**Simon: The more you're around the worms, the easier it'll be for you to accept them as part of your family now. 'Cause that's what they are, but they, all the creatures are part of your family now.**

**Appsro: *While he was swimming, he passes through a swarm of Biter fish as they bit him and causes him to lose some health* Ow! *he looks back* The fuck was that?**

**Simon: Was it a worm?**

**Appsro: No, it was a piranha fish. *he turns back and resumes swimming to his base***

**Simon: Part of your family now.**

"I refuse to make those worms as part of my family," Weiss said.

"Same here," Ruby said.

**Simon: Did you collect anything when you were a kid? Like, I collected worms. What did you collect?**

**Appsro: Nothing important.**

**Simon: Nothing important.**

**Appsro: Yeah, I don't collect shit.**

"Huh," Nora said as she looked at everyone, "Did you guys ever collect anything when you guys were little?"

Everyone shook their heads, except for one.

"I use to collect bottle caps," Jaune said.

"Bottle caps?" Weiss asked, "Seriously, why did you collect those?"

"I dunno," Jaune said, "Just one of those random things I have done when I was little."

**Simon: I use to take beetles and tape them onto frisbees and throw them and then untape them and see if they walked in circles.**

**Appsro: Say that again? *he starts to head into the kelp forest as his oxygen was at 52 out of 105***

**Simon: I use to tape beetles and, like, tape them to a frisbee and then throw them the frisbee and spin around like crazy.**

**Appsro: Why?! That's insane! Why would you do that?!**

"Yeah!" Weiss cried, "Why would he do that?! As much as I hate bugs, why would anyone do that?!"

**Simon: Because I wanted to see if they would walk in circles, and they kind walked a little crooked, it was fun. And then I would freeze ants too. You ever freeze ants?**

**Appsro: *goes to the surface, recovered some oxygen as he goes back underwater* No I wouldn't freeze ants!**

**Simon: Yeah, when you freeze ants, you can freeze them, and after it thaws out, they come back! They come back to life!**

"What is Simon's obsession with bugs?" Blake asked, "First worms, then beetles and now ants?"

"Everyone has their own interests," Ren said, "No matter how…strange they are."

***the scene changes to Appsro's base for a bit before it shows him swimming getting closer***

**Appsro: Alright, coming back to base. *after a while of swimming, he arrived back to the base as he looked around for any Crabsnakes around* Alright, it seem to be worm-free.**

**Simon: Yeah, see? Look at that. You didn't have to do anything with them except leave them be.**

Everyone sighed in relief as Pyrrha said, "At lease the worms are now gone."

"But for how long?" Yang asked, "For all we know, they could return anytime soon and…BUG Appsro yet again."

Everyone groaned in annoyance as Yang laughed at her own pun as she resumed the video.

***While Appsro was looking around, there was a strange noise that turned him around to see if there was anything there but saw nothing***

**Simon: What's the matter?**

**Appsro: I heard something scream.**

"Yeah, what was that?" Ruby asked, "Another sea creature?"

"Possibly," Blake said, "But…it sound so strange."

**Simon: Are you looking for trouble? Are you in your base?**

**Appsro: No I am not in my base right now.**

**Simon: Get in your base! Stop looking for trouble!**

**Appsro: Fine! *he swims to the hatch as he enters the base***

**Woman A.I.: Welcome aboard captain.**

**Appsro: Fuck you! *he heads to the locker***

**Simon: Hey, don't. Leave her alone.**

"Yes, leave her alone," Pyrrha said, "All she has been is nice to you and doesn't say mean comments to you."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Even though she is a computer, at least you have someone who speaks to you."

**Appsro: *was near the Fabricator as he set up the poster of the space kitten next to it* Hehehahahaha.**

**Simon: What? What's so funny?**

**Appsro: *sighs in relief* I got my 'Keep Calm' poster up. I really like it. *He looks around for a bit***

**Simon: Aww the little kitty one you told me about.**

"Awwwwww," everyone but Blake cooed at the poster.

"That is nice," Yang said, "At least he can decorate the place so it doesn't look too boring."

**Appsro: Yeah, alright, hold on. I'm gonna drop some shit. I need to make another damn locker. Running out of room quick, Simon. *He takes out his datapad and looks at his inventory***

**Simon: I know, well, that what happens when you keep on picking up bullshit.**

***the video ends***

Once the video ended, everyone laughed at Simon's comment as Yang said "Picking up bullshit. That is classic!"

"That was a good video," Ruby said, "I am glad that Appsro got karma for killing the manatees."

"And it looks like Appsro is slowly losing his mind," Jaune said, "With all the glitches happening, it is only a matter of time when he snaps and goes crazy."

"Only a matter of time when that happens," Weiss said, "I am rather curious what will happen next."

"Then let's find out after we stretch out legs a bit," Yang said.

When everyone agreed, they all got up and stretched their legs while some took a break before resuming the video

**And that is all! It is good to be working on this story again for a while. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and now for the announcement. As I said that I plan to do another reaction fanfic, and it will be a RWBY reaction/watches, but it will be different than this one. It will be an extension to another writer called Katana of the Blade, who is currently writing their own RWBY reaction/watches series on Marvel Cinematic Universe. So far, they have done Iron Man 1 and 2, Thor, Captain America and is currently doing Avengers. Now, they are only focused on the MCU, so Marvel movies like X-Men, Fantastic Four, basically Marvel movies made from companies will not be included into their list of reactions. So, with their permission, I will be doing an extended reaction around their reaction universe and the movie that I will be choosing is…Deadpool! So keep an eye out for that and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! Stay safe and review!**


End file.
